Crono chapter1
by b-chan
Summary: Time Stops, The Shattering of the Worlds
1. Default Chapter Title

Crono

Chapter 1: Time Stops, The Shattering of the Worlds

Quote: "They say that this four eyed freak has the power to stop an instant 

in time." -Vegeta

Part 1

The wind blew crazily, buildings cracked, and lightning flashed repeatedly in the sky.

"Goshin! Goshin! Where are you! Carrot! Veggi! Someone!" shouted a young girl. The girl's hair was cut short on top, the long hair at her neck tied together in a long braid that went to the small of her back. She wore a purple Capsule Corps. jacket, a black tank top, and baggy pants with a tan belt and boots. Her blue eyes searched around. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted, running down a hall faster than the eye could follow.

A piece of roof fell behind her and she whimpered in fright as the piece of roof as well as a large part of the building and ground, simply vanished before her eyes. She could see outside the building now and the city was also disappearing, piece by piece. "Gogeta!" shouted a male voice.

"Goshin!" shouted the girl running towards the voice. She leapt into the arms of a tall boy with blond hair and blue green eyes, dressed in a orange gi. The boy ran with the girl till they entered a room where another boy stood typing with incredible speed at a large computer.

"That's impossible!" shouted the boy. He had silky long black hair that fell just past his shoulders, and a large widow's peak donned his forehead. He wore a sleeveless blue trench coat, black tight pants, a black shirt, and white gloves and boots.

"Carrot!" shouted the blond-haired boy called Goshin. "What the hell's going on?"

"It's a temporal displacement!" The black-haired boy called Carrot shouted back.

"What?!" shouted Goshin, still clutching Gogeta, the blue haired girl.

"Someone fucked with time!" shouted Carrot. The computer next to him sparked then exploded.

A girl in red leather, and spiky purple hair ran into the room. "Brother!" she shouted above the roaring wind.

"Veggi!" shouted Carrot. "You're right, someone screwed up the time line!"

"Hurry up! We don't have much time left!" shouted Veggi. The four raced down hall after hall, till they came to a large room full of equipment and machines. Veggi dashed into a ship-like machine, swung herself into the control seat, and began programming the machine. Carrot went over to another computer and entered the command telling the bay doors to open.

Suddenly, the wind stopped howling and an eerie silence fell over them all. A figure walked gracefully into the room. She shimmered with a holy light. Her sky blue hair tumbled down her back in long waves, and her blue eyes seem like crystal, to look at them could bring peace to the soul. The beautiful woman glided in wearing long white robes.

"Blue Lady," breathed Goshin.

"Don't worry," her gentle voice rolled in. "I have stopped all but this moment, so I could speak with you and give you time."

"Mother," breathed Carrot and went to her.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Veggi, running out of the ship. 

"Mother. You used your powers to do this?"

"Yes," said the woman softly, "but I can not hold it long. When you leave, go 56 years into the past."

"Why, mother? Why 56 years? Is that when the time was changed?" asked Veggi.

"No, time was changed more than once. I'm afraid that our enemy is a surviving member of Lusifer's army."

"But grandfather destroyed all of Lusifer's army and Lusifer over five years ago," protested Carrot.

"Not all," spoke the woman softly. "Go back in time and enlist the help of our past selves. You must hurry, for all dimensions are starting to disappear along with this one."

"That can't be, mother. All dimensions can't just disappear," said Veggi.

"Crono has been taken over," said the woman.

Carrot and Veggi gasped. "No one can take over Crono, Crono is time," protested Carrot.

"Crono can and has been taken over, that is why you need strong allies. You must go now, I can not hold time much longer." As if to press her point, the whole place shook violently.

"Shit," cursed Veggi and disappeared back into the ship. Carrot ran in to help her. Goshin turned to Gogeta.

"Gogeta, you're staying here." 

"No! I don't want to stay here. I can help you, I'm strong!" she protested.

"Gogeta, I don't have time to argue with you. I know you're strong, but the past is no place for you. Stay here!" Goshin turned and ran into the ship. 

Gogeta stood next to the pretty woman and watched as the ship started up. Gogeta look up at the woman, who smiled sweetly at her.

"What are you waiting for?" asked the woman.

Gogeta smiled and ran into the ship just before the door closed. She hid in a corner and held on tight as she felt the ship lift off the ground. She smiled to herself. "Maybe," she thought as her eyes grew sleepy. "I'll get to see grandpa again." Gogeta drifted off to the land of sleep as the ship carried them through space and time.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Gokku punched out with his fist and met with Vegeta's arms crossed in front of his chest. The Saiya-jin prince struck out with his foot, Gokku bent up his leg and took the blow, and so it went.

Bulma glanced up at the two in the air and shook her head. "You'd think those two would give it a rest. We haven't had a problem since Buu."

Chi-Chi tore lettuce leaves for salad. "That's just the way they are. Nothing you or I say is going to make them give up fighting. At least we can watch them from here."

"I guess you're right," said Bulma. "Vegeta just wouldn't be Vegeta if he didn't fight. It might be nice if he would do something else some time."

"Quit complaining, at least you get to see your husband every day," said Chi-Chi, ripping the lettuce more violently.

Bulma took a step away from her and sweat dropped. Lucky for her, Trunks took that moment to come home with Goten. "Hi mom, I'm home."

"Trunks," smiled Bulma. "How was school today?"

"Fine, I'm going upstairs with Goten to change."

"Alright, but hurry everyone will be here soon," shouted Bulma as Trunks disappeared into their house. Bulma sighed, "What happened to my little boy? I can't believe he's a senior in high school already."

"They grow up fast, don't they? Must be all that food they consume," muttered Chi-Chi as she went inside to check on the rice.

Bulma sighed again at her friend, then smiled as she watched a laughing eight year old Pan and ten year old Bra run across the yard; they were so cute. She looked at her watch. It was four o' clock and they were still waiting for Videl, Kuirin, Juuhachi (18), Marron, Yamcha, Pu'ar, OoLong, and Master Kamesennin (Master Roshi). The Dragon Ball gang had decide to get together for one of their usual picnics at Capsule Corps—it insured that they all stayed close. Bulma was a little worried about Chi-Chi. The woman hardly ever saw her husband, not to mention Goten didn't get to see his father much. She shook her head. Gokku was a nice guy, but didn't understand that his family missed him. She glanced at Uub, the little boy that Gokku hadpractically left his family to go and train. Uub stood quietly watching the fight between Gokku and Vegeta, taking in all their moves. From what Bulma could tell he seemed like a nice boy. How old was he, ten? Bulma's eyes wandered till they landed on something tall and green; Piccolo?

Gohan smiled as he felt his teacher's ki coming near. He couldn't believe Piccolo was coming to one of their picnics. He always invited the Namek sei-jin, but Piccolo had never come till now.

Piccolo landed in front of his old student, and noted how the boy had changed. He hadn't grown any taller since Buu had tried to destroy the world, and he didn't look any older, but to Piccolo the boy looked wiser and more mature. Gohan smiled brightly at him, and Piccolo gave him a small smile in return. Then he frowned, he wasn't here for any picnic. He and Dende had both felt it, something bad was going to happen.

Before the Namek sei-jin could tell Gohan that trouble was coming, it arrived. A large ship appeared out of no where in the sky. Everyone stopped to watch as it slowly lowered to the ground and landed.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan.

"The enemy is here," said Piccolo.

Three figures exited the ship in a flash and the first thing they did was grab the closest person. The dragon ball gang got ready for a fight.A boy in an orange gi jumped in front of Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan was too shocked to move as the boy slapped something on his wrist and turned to Piccolo. "Super Saiya-jin," said Gohan. Piccolo punched out at the boy, but the boy ducked under the punch and took them both to the ground. Piccolo raised up his fist with a snarl, the boy slapped a band on it, but was hit right in the face. The boy went tumbling off the Namek sei-jin and into unconsciousness.

A purple-haired girl slapped wrist bands on the two girls and the little boy that stared at her with open mouths. She gave them a small smile before turning her head and looking at the two Saiya-jins that floated in the air. 

They wasted no time and attacked.

Bulma screeched and dove behind a table as the black-haired boy came in her direction. Trunks popped his head outside, confused as to what all the noise was about. He was grabbed by his shirt and yanked outside by the black haired boy. The black haired boy gave him a half smirk, before ramming his knee into Trunk's stomach, then slapping a band on his wrist.

Goten came out and saw Trunks being attacked. He shoulder-slammed the intruder, who let go of Trunks to grab Goten. Goten and the boy's hands interlocked and the intruder cursed. Goten was about to raise his power level, when the black haired boy slammed his forehead against Goten's. Goten saw stars fly around, and didn't even feel the boy slap the metal band on his wrist. In the blink of an eye, the boy had wrist bands on Chi-Chi and Bulma. He turned his head to see the purple-haired girl trying to put bands on Gokku and Vegeta, but failing. He quickly decided to help.

Vegeta dodge as the girl made a grab for him, he delivered a bone jarring blow to her back as she missed. The girl growled at the pain, but turned back to him with a look of determination in her eyes. "Hold still," she hissed, and tried to grab him again, she was grabbed from behind by Gokku. 

"NO!" she cried. "You don't understand, there is no time for fighting. You have to trust me!"

"Trust you? I don't think so, girly." said Vegeta, who turned his head just in time to meet the black-haired boy charging at him. Vegeta engaged in a fist fight with the boy, skillfully pulling away from him whenever he tried to put a band on him. The purple-haired girl struggled in Gokku's grip, then hissed again and raised her energy fast. Gokku was thrown back and his eyes widened when he saw the girl go Super Saiya-jin.

Vegeta turned his head to see as the girl went Super Saiya-jin. The boy rushed and hammered the Saiya-jin prince to the ground. Before he could get up the boy's black hair turned gold and stood up. He straddled Vegeta, pinning him to the ground. Vegeta couldn't believe it, the boy was a perfect copy of him in Super Saiya-jin form. The boy tried to slap a band on Vegeta's wrist, but both watched in horror as the band went right threw the Saiya-jin's wrist. "NO! Shit!" cursed the boy as Vegeta began to get transparent. "Veggi!" he shouted up at the girl who fought with Gokku, both at Super Saiya-jin.

The girl Super Saiya-jin turned her head as one of her partners called her name. She watched as Vegeta slowly went transparent. "Shit!" she cursed and dove down to the two, Gokku follow close behind.

"What have you done to Vegeta?" yelled Gokku as he slammed his fist into the boy that looked like Vegeta. The boy was sent rolling across the grass with the force of Gokku's punch.

Bulma ran out to her husband. "Vegeta!" she shouted as she ran. Vegeta stood up and looked through himself, he disappeared right as Bulma reached him. "Vegeta!" she screamed.

Gokku punched at the girl, she dodged. "Stop, Gokku-san!" she shouted. Gokku pulled back his fist and aimed for the girl's head. He watched as his fist went right through her. Gokku drew back and looked at his hands, he could see through them. Everyone watched helplessly as Gokku disappeared like Vegeta.

"Dad!" shouted Goten and turned Super Saiya-jin, Trunks did likewise. The two of them charged and grabbed the Saiya-jin boy that looked like Vegeta. They pinned him down.Gohan stood before the Saiya-jin girl. "What did you do to them?" he shouted.

"Shut up!" shouted the girl as she powered down to everyone's shock. "We were too late," she said, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan, confused. He looked around to see everyone had the same confused looks on their faces.

The girl took a deep breath. "There is still a chance," she said, snapping her gaze up. Gohan gasped, she looked a lot like Vegeta now that he got a good look at her.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"My name is Veggi, I come from 56 years in the future."

Shock appeared on everyone's face.

"Not again," growled Piccolo.

The dragon ball gang decided to listen to what the three from the future had 

to say. The one called Veggi went off to set some kind of device up. The black-haired boy slapped awake his fallen friend, and they introduced themselves.

"My name is Carrot," said the black-haired boy, he brushed a few strands of loose hair behind his ear. "I'm Veggi's twin brother, we're 18."

"My name is Goshin," said the blond. "I'm 19 years old. It's a pleasure to meet you all," said the boy and bowed deeply to them.

"Ah, Goshin. Can I ask you a question?" said Gohan.

"Yes," answered Goshin.

"Why are you still in Super Saiya-jin mode?"

Goshin blushed a light shade of red, and Carrot laughed softly beside him. 

"I am not," mumbled Goshin.

"But your hair is still gold," protested Trunks.

Carrot laughed harder, and Goshin glared at him. Goshin sighed. "I'm not a Super Saiya-jin, I don't have the gene to reach that level. I inherited my blond hair and blue eyes from my mother, and the spikes from my father."

"Oh," said Goten and Trunks together.

"What do you mean you don't have the gene for reaching that level?" questioned Bulma.

Goshin sighed again. "Carrot, would you please explain that part. I'm not good at smart talk."

"Goshin comes from a blood line with a recessive Super Saiya-jin gene. Because, Goshin's father didn't take a mate with genes that complemented his blood, Goshin, his only offspring, lost the gene to become a Super Saiya-jin. He has very little characteristics of Saiya-jins, and in a couple of generations there will be no sign at all that his descendents have Saiya-jin blood. Basically bad breeding," finished Carrot.

"Hey, that's my parents you're talking about," said Goshin.

"So you're saying that the Super Saiya-jin level isn't something you can just train hard and reach," said Bulma. "You have to have a special gene to reach that level?"

"Yep," said Carrot. "Me and Veggi have strong Saiya-jin blood because of our breeding. We both reached Super Saiya-jin at the age of five."

"Five!" shouted Gohan. "That's two years before Goten." They all turned to look at Goten and Trunks who didn't seem to like the idea of being surpassed.

"Wait a minute," said Goten. "You guys came from the future right?"

"Yah," said Carrot.

"And, you're Saiya-jin right?"

The two boys looked at each other uncomfortable. "Yah," said Goshin.

"That means that you're..." Goten voice trailed off.

"Related to us," finished Trunks.

"Uh," said Goshin, looking down at his orange gi. He began to fidget.

Just then, Veggi came back. "I've finished putting up a barrier around Capsule Corps. Time will not move within it, but if you go outside the barrier with out a wrist band, you will no longer exist."

"How long will this barrier work?" asked Bulma.

"Only 48 hours."

"That's not long," said Bulma. "You'd better start explaining."

Veggi looked at the two boys, then sighed. "I guess I'll explain. You all know we came from the future. In our time, Earth is the headquarters for the Emperor of the Free Universe. Basically, the person put in charge of keeping peace, the universes' military, politics, and what not. The earth is going to go through some radical changes. It started with a mad man, know as 

Lusifer, who had incredible powers, the likes of which no one had ever seen. By the time his forces reached Earth, he had conquered half the universe. A powerful group of warriors on Earth fought off Lusifer's force with laughable ease. The leader of this group was Vegeta."

"What?!" shouted many of the group.

"What about Gokku?" asked Bulma. "I know my husband is powerful and all that, but he's hardly the hero type."

"People change, Bulma-san, and as for Gokku, he disappeared," said Veggi.

"What?!" shouted the group again.

"What do you mean disappeared?" asked Chi-Chi.

Veggi sighed with frustration. "Some new problems involving the dragon balls happened, (Dragon Ball GT) and Gokku and some of his friends had to fix them. When the problems were solved, Gokku left with the Eternal Dragon for reasons no one knows. The point is he wasn't there, and Vegeta was. I won't go into details, I wasn't there. It's a long story, and it has little to do with what is happening now."

"Sorry," said Trunks. "Please continue."

Veggi smiled at him. "Anyway, to make a long story short, or at least shorter—this group of fighters began to attract outside attention from planets that didn't have strong warriors. A member of a rebel force from the planet Jugo, went to Earth to see if the rumors were true. The rebel just happened to run across Vegeta during a fight with a powerful general in Lusifer's arms. Vegeta easily won, so the rebel was convinced that if he could get a man like Vegeta to fight for his home planet he could liberate his people. So he kind of borrowed Vegeta."

"What do you mean borrowed?" asked Trunks.

"Well, more like abducted."

"Abducted? But you just said Vegeta was really powerful," protested Bulma.

"He was, but the Jugo rebel had a hand transport."

"What's that?" asked Goten.

"That is the device that changed everything," Veggi grinned. "A transport device can ship people and items incredible distances from one point to another. A hand transport can only go one way because it only has one fixed point. Anyway, it's a device that allowed the rebel to sneak up behind Vegeta, and ship Vegeta and himself to his home world. Of course, I'm surprised Vegeta didn't rip his head off for it, but then he'd have no way of getting home. The rebel made a deal with Vegeta: get rid of the Lusifer's force on Jugo and he could go home. Vegeta accepted and rid the planet of Lusifer's soldiers in less then an hour. The Jugo transported him back to Earth as promised, where they negotiated with Bulma-san for means of protection. Bulma-san equipped Jugo's forces with weapons that could kill normal Lusifer soldiers, and built a permanent transport between the planets.That was the beginning of the Free Universe, in my time, 2/3 of all planets with intelligent life are part of the Free Universe."

"Kami-sama," whispered Gohan. "How long did this take?"

"About 30 years," said Veggi.

"That's all?" said Gohan, he couldn't believe his ears.

Veggi nodded. "It wasn't too hard. Everyone hated Lusifer, and turned on him the moment his back was turned to join the Free Universe. And once Vegeta-san defeated Lusifer himself, everyone wanted to be allied with Earth's force. It took a couple of years, but a new government of set up, with a emperor, and a empress."

"Who were they?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Vegeta-san and you," Veggi said, turning to Bulma.

Bulma turned pale. "Me?" she said in a small voice.

Veggi nodded. "You and Vegeta turned out to be prefect for the job. Everyone respected you for your intelligence and Vegeta for his strength. You both were unbelievable in politics. Your opinions differed so much, you two worked out all the kinks before you proposed anything. The Free Universe had a voting system like a Senate and House, and most planets considered the system fair."

Bulma walked over and sat down hard in a chair. "I'm going to be the ruler of the universe," she whispered in a daze.

"Okay, that was a nice little history lesson," said Piccolo, "but it still doesn't explain why you're here, and what happen to Gokku and Vegeta."

"I was getting to that," snapped Veggi. "It turns out that someone from Lusifer's army managed to escape, but we don't know who they are, or how it happened. He went back in time and screwed everything up. The question becomes what did he change and when? And that bring us to why we are here."

"Is there a reason we should believe anything you tell us?" asked Piccolo.

"Not a reason," said Veggi. "You'll just have to trust us, or you can just wait till the barriers run out of energy and you disappear." Piccolo frowned and turned his head away. Trunks broke in, not liking the silence that fell.

"Do you have any way of finding out when the time line was changed?" asked Trunks. Veggi turned to Carrot.

Carrot ran a hand threw his fine black hair. "I have some equipment I can use, but I'm not sure how long it will take."

"Do it," said Veggi. "You can probably narrow the search down to before this time."

"Why do you say that?" asked Goshin.

"Because Vegeta and Gokku where the first to disappear, which means the part of time that was changed was directly related to them. In fact I'd said the time change happened before the two met, because they didn't disappear at the same time."

"That's right," said Carrot. "I should be able to find the dates within a few hours, I'll go start now." Carrot turned and disappeared inside the ship they'd come in. There was a pause of silence inside the ship, then Carrot's voice asked, "What are you doing here?!"

Everyone turned as a blue haired girl came running out of the ship laughing. 

"Dad!" she shouted and jumped on Trunks. Trunks turned paper-white.

"Gogeta!" shouted Goshin. "What are you doing here?!"

"I didn't want to stay, everything was disappearing," she said in an innocent voice.

"Did she say, 'dad'?" asked Goten, looking at the pale Trunks with the blue haired Gogeta wrapped around his neck.

A silence fell over the group. Goshin looked at Veggi, she shrugged her shoulders. "Go ahead, Goshin, tell them who we are."

"But, won't that jeopardize our existence?!" said Goshin. "We're not even born yet."

"We'll have to erase their memories later," said Veggi. She turned to everyone. "I hope you all don't mind."

"Fine with me, I don't want to remember any of this any way," said Chi-Chi.

"It's best we don't know," said Gohan.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I like knowing I'm going to be the Empress of the Universe," said Bulma.

"Bulma-san, please," said Gohan.

"Oh, all right," she crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned.

"Go ahead, Goshin," said Veggi, nudging him in the side.

"Okay, who do I start with?" Everyone's eyes wandered over to Trunks and Gogeta, who was still hanging onto Trunks' neck, rubbing her check against his chest. "I guess I'll start with Gogeta's. Obviously Trunks is her father."

Trunks' knees gave out. Lucky for him he was standing next to a bench.

"Her mother is Son Pan, making her 3/8th Saiya-jin." Everyone's mouths dropped and they turned to look at Pan, who was standing quietly listening with Uub and Bra.

"I'm going to marry Trunks-chan?" she asked in an excited voice. "Yay!!!" she ran over and jumped on Trunks, looping her arms around his neck and began rubbing her check against his chest along with Gogeta. Poor Trunks looked like he was going to faint.

"Wait a minute, Pan is too young for me!" protested Trunks.

"Oh, don't worry, your Saiya-jin blood evens you out," said Veggi with a wink.

Gohan glared hard at Trunks. If looks could kill, Trunks would have been a piles of ash.

"Gohan, don't look at me like that. I haven't done anything," said Trunks, frantically waving his arms in front of him.

"Yet," said Gohan, narrowing his eyes. Trunks seemed to shrink under that gaze, trying to hide under the two girls.

Goten laughed. "Poor Trunks, you married a third grader."

"That's not funny!" protested Trunks. "I'll bet the one with defective genes is yours," he shot back.

"What!" shouted Goten. Veggi began to laugh.

"Shut up!" both Goshin and Goten yelled at her.

"Well, he's right," said Veggi with a sly smile.

"What?!" shouted Goten, looking at the blond Saiya-jin.

"Gokku had a Super Saiya-jin gene that popped up every now and then in his blood line. It's very weak, but very powerful. Unfortunately, you take Marron as your wife and her DNA dominates yours," said Veggi.

Goten's mouth dropped open and Trunks laughed.

"That's why," Veggi continue. "Gogeta is the Ultra Saiya-jin."

"The what?" asked Gohan.

"The Ultra Saiya-jin, she was born at Super Saiya-jin level 5."

Everyone gasped. "That's impossible," said Gohan.

Veggi shock her head, "Vegeta and Gokku both reached that level, but you have to be born the Ultra Saiya-jin to be able to change back. Level 5 is the ultimate fighter, invisible, unstoppable; unfortunately once at level 5 you can't stop fighting."

"What a minute," said Goten. "If Dad and Vegeta became level 5s then how did they st...." Goten's voice trailed off.

A sad look crossed Veggi's eyes. "Gokku reached level 5 first, years after Lusifer's army was defeated. He didn't know that he won't be able to stop fighting. Vegeta did. He understood that when Gogeta was born, he was the one that trained her to control her power and rage. He never tried to go past level 4 because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, but when Gokku showed up..."

"What?" asked Goten.

Veggi took a deep breath. "I'll give Gokku-san credit, he almost had control, he was able to keep from killing too many people." The group gasped with horror. Veggi continued."When Gokku returned to Earth, he was desperate to fight Vegeta, and Vegeta willingly accepted." Their was some bitterness in Veggi's voice. She obviously didn't agree with Vegeta's choice. "They fought in a lifeless system and destroyed nine of its planet and 21 of its moons. Vegeta went level 5 some where in the battle, and the two ended up killing each other. I think they planned it that way."

Everyone was silent.

"Gogeta has that much power?" asked Trunks, looking down at the little girl curled up on his chest.

"Yes, the combination of Gokku and Vegeta's blood produce the Ultra Saiya-jin. We did some tests and the gene will show up every third generation, but none of the offspring in-between will have the Super Saiya-jin gene."

A shiver ran down Trunks' spine as he realized that Gogeta could kill them all without much trouble.

"Last," said Goshin, "is Carrot and Veggi. I'd say their more Saiya-jin than human." As Goshin said this, his hand reached out to yank on something around Veggi's waist. Everyone's mouths dropped again as Veggi hissed in pain and smacked Goshin. She held onto the furry, brown length that uncoiled from her waist and petted the hurt spot. Veggi had a tail.

"Don't do that, you asshole!" shouted Veggi as she rubbed her tail.

Goshin gave her a goofy Son smile. "Veggi and Carrots parents are Bra-san and Uub-san."

Everyone turned to look at the two ten year olds. They seemed confused, obviously not understanding why everyone was staring at them. Veggi walked over and picked up her young mom. "Bra-san's and Uub-san's DNA worked great together. The Saiya-jin genes in Carrot's and my body are all dominates, that's why we have tails. It'll take a long time for our blood to thin out. If we're careful, it never will."

Suddenly, a black hole opened next to them. The air around the hole blew like mad and lightning sparked around it.

"Veggi!" shouted Carrot running out of the ship. "Someone's coming!"

"Shit! They've found us. Goshin, get Uub, Bra, Pan, and Gogeta out of here. Chi-Chi-san, Bulma-san, please go with them," said Veggi.

They nodded and ran inside Capsule Corps. Goshin came back out when everyone was inside. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Veggi, Carrot, and Goshin stood ready before the black hole.

"What's going on?" shouted Goshin above the noise.

"The asshole that screwed up time is coming to pay us a visit," shouted Carrot.

A figure with spiky hair stepped through the ripe in time, follow by a taller figure also with spiky hair, then another average sized figure. The black hole disappeared and the dragon ball gang's eyes widened. Before them stood Gokku, Vegeta, and another man they had never seen before. Gokku and 

Vegeta were dressed in some strange kind of jump suits. Gokku's was red and black with a little yellow, and Vegeta's was blue, white, and black. Both Saiya-jins had their tails back and wrapped around their waists. The unknown figure behind them wore red and white military clothes. A wicked scar ran down over one eye and down his check, but the eye was still okay. The man had short white hair, and his eyes showed an eerie purple. He frowned when he saw them.

"Gokku? Vegeta?" said Goshin confused.

"Dad!" shouted Gohan with a smile. He stepped forward towards Gokku. "I'm glad you're okay, we were worried something terrible had happen to you and—"

"Gohan look out!" shouted Piccolo, but too late. Gokku raised up his hand and punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan doubled over his fist, then was sent flying as Gokku backhanded him across the face. Gohan rolled several times before he stopped, unconscious.

"I'm not your father, brat," spat Gokku. "And my name is Kararot."

"Kararot?" said Goten. "That what Vegeta-san calls him."

"It's his Saiya-jin name," said Trunks. "Something is very wrong here."

"You!" growled Veggi. "You're the one that did all of this, aren't you? Tell me who you are!" snarled Veggi, addressing the man with white hair and purple eyes. He smiled at Veggi, and when she looked into his eyes, she was reminded of her mother's eyes, the woman in the future; Bra.

"I am Nall. I was Lusifer's spiritual adviser," he said. His voice projected a sense of peace.

"Shit!" cursed Veggi.

"What?!" asked Goshin.

"He's got powers like Mom. That's how he took over Crono."

"Kami-sama. I didn't think any one else had powers like Mom," said Carrot.

Nall smiled sweetly. "Kararot. Vegeta. These people wish to interfere with our plans. We can't have that, can we?"

Gokku and Vegeta's faces hardened and they took up fighting stances.

"What's going on?" said a confused Goten. "Why are they on his side?"

"Don't know," said Trunks. "Think about it later, Goten. Concentrate on winning now."

"Right!" said Goten. Trunks and Goten stood back to back facing Gokku and Vegeta. Piccolo went over to check on Gohan, Carrot and Veggi stood on either side of Trunks and Goten, while Goshin stood behind them, ready to fight but keeping his distance.

Silence filled the air and no one moved. A gentle breeze blew scattering loose leaves. One of these leaves happen to land on Goten's nose.

"Achhoooo!"

Everyone exploded into action.

Gokku and Vegeta went straight to Super Saiya-jin three. Their hair grew long, down to their waists, and their eyebrows disappeared. Veggi, Carrot, Goten, and Trunks powered up to Super Saiya-jin.Gokku leaped forward and slammed his fist against Veggi's blocked arms. His power far out did her power. She skidded back, leaving two trenches where her feet had dug in. Gokku spun around and turned his movements into a kick. His leg connected with Goten's shoulder, sending the demi-Saiya-jin tumbling. Gokku laughed and powered up a ki blast in his hands.

Vegeta met Carrot and locked hands with him. Carrot cried out as Vegeta over powered him, forcing him down on his knee. Trunks yelled and charged Vegeta, his ki blazed around him. Vegeta turned his head and saw Trunks coming. He yanked Carrot up and spun the boy around, hitting Trunks. Trunks staggered back. Vegeta swung the boy once more then released him right at Goshin. Goshin let out a small yipe before Carrot smashed into him, sending them rolling across the grass. Vegeta charged Trunks and kneed him in the stomach, he then grabbed the boy by his purple hair, and drew back his fist. Vegeta stopped and looked at the boy. He had the strangest feeling when he looked at him, like they were connected some how. He couldn't finish the thought as Carrot and Goshin's powers flared. Vegeta turned around to see both boys charging ki into blasts. Goshin created a kienzan ("Destructo Disk" for you NADBZ fans) and Carrot powered up a Final Flash. Vegeta leapt up, avoiding the two blasts. Trunks dove away from the kienzan, but was hit by the Final Flash. He was flung back, landed on his back, andskid several feet before he stopped.

"Trunks!" shouted Goten, as he watched his best friend go crashing into the ground. Unfortunately, in doing so he took his eyes off of Gokku. Gokku released his kamehameha right at Goten's back. Goten went sliding and landed a few feet away from Trunks. He groaned at the pain that ran down his spine.

"Damn you!" shouted Veggi and ran at Gokku. Her fist glowed and she pulled it back. "Dragon Punch!" she roared and slammed her fist against Gokku's face. Gokku skid back, a slight bruise on his check. He smiled at Veggi, but it wasn't his normal goofy grin, it was cruel. Gokku raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported. He appeared behind Veggi. Veggi spun around, but

Gokku teleported again to her side. Veggi continued to try and face Gokku,but the Saiya-jin kept teleporting to her side or back. Veggi lifted her leg andspun in a roundhouse kick. Gokku stopped teleporting and caught her foot. 

Veggi gasped in shock and tried to kick out with her other foot, but Gokku twisted out of the way. Gokku threw her up into the air, then punched her around like a pinball. Veggi crashed to the ground and did not get up.

"Veggi!" shouted Carrot. He cursed, powered up more, and raced at Gokku's backside. Gokku turned around and hammered the boy down to the ground.

"Shit," cursed Trunks and crawled over to Goten. "They're too strong, stronger then they were before."

"What should we do, Trunks?" asked Goten, pulling himself up.

Trunks smiled. "What we do best."

"Yah," said Goten hopping up to his feet, Trunks follow. The two boys took a few steps apart and began the fusion dance. "Fusion…Ha!" There was a flash of light and the two boys fused into Gotenks.

Piccolo watched all the fighting. He turned his attention to the man called Nall. Nall stood calmly watching the fight, there was a feeling of holiness around him. "What kind of being is he?" the Namek sei-jin wondered. "how can he control Gokku and Vegeta like that?" He looked down at Gohan, who groaned. The boy was all right, but he was out cold. Piccolo saw a bright flash, then he looked over to see Gotenks. He grinned, well, maybe that would even the score.

Gotenks powered up to level three. "Gokku!" called their doubled voice. "Why don't you fight someone at your own power level," he challenged.

"My name is Kararot!" roared Gokku and landed next to the fusion boy. They both dropped into fighting stances. Gotenks rushed Gokku, and the two engaged in combat.

Vegeta easily ducked Goshin's punches. Vegeta drew back his fist and connected with the quarter Saiya-jin's chin. Goshin went crashing through Capsule Corps' glass doors. Vegeta slowly began to walk towards the fallen boy.

Chi-Chi gave a screech when Goshin crashed threw the glass. The boy landed hard and groaned, trying to get back up. "Goshin," said Bulma in concern, going to him.

"No, Bulma-san you have to get out of here," said Goshin weakly. Gogeta wanted to go to him to, but Chi-Chi wouldn't let her.

Vegeta walked threw the broken door, his boots crushing broken glasses. He stopped when he saw Goshin and Bulma. Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at the blue-haired human, she was breathtaking. Her blue hair was just past her shoulders, her skin was fair and looked soft, and she had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his head. His eyes widened even more as his hand went up to his head. "It can't be I'm bonded to this creature!" his mind screamed. "That's not possible I've only just seen her." 

Vegeta took a step away from the blue-haired woman. "Who are you?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta confused. "What do you mean, Vegeta? I'm your wife, Bulma."

"No, that's not possible," said Vegeta, taking more steps away from her. "I don't know you."

Nall's eyes narrowed and he looked in the direction of Capsule Corps. "Enough!" boomed his voice, sounding of power and a hint of anger. "Kararot! Vegeta! We're leaving."

Vegeta snapped his gaze away from Bulma and looked over his shoulder at Nall. He glanced back quickly at Bulma before turning tail and running.

"Vegeta!" called Bulma.

"What?!" protested Gokku. "But we're winning!"

"Kararot!" said Nall. His voice was demanding. Gokku swallowed and was at Nall's side before an eye could blink.

"We'll continue this later," said Nall, and the black hole swallowed the three.

"Why did they leave?" asked Gotenks. "I was just getting warmed up," the fused boy crossed his arms and pouted.

Goshin, Bulma, and the others exit Capsule Corps.

"What the hell happened to them?!" demanded Bulma. "My own husband didn't know me!"

"That's because you never met," said a battered Carrot, helping his sister up.

"What?!" shouted Bulma.

"I didn't have time to tell you before, but I found the date's when the time line was messed up," said Carrot.

Piccolo came walking over with Gohan's arm slung over his shoulder. "Let's get everyone taken care of, then you can tell us what you know."

Carrot nodded and helped his sister into a chair, he slumped down in the one next to her. Chi-Chi went to work cleaning and bandaging cuts and wounds. All in all, no one was badly hurt. Gotenks separated after a few more minutes and everyone sat down to discusses this turn of events.

"Carrot, what did you find?" asked Veggi.

"I found what was changed. First someone went back in time to the planet Vegeta, when Vegeta wasn't even a year old, killed King Vegeta, trashed the royal guards, knocked the Queen unconscious, and ran off with our Saiya-jin prince. I believe it was Nall or someone working for him."

"What?! You're saying he kidnapped Vegeta when he was a baby?" asked Gohan.

Carrot nodded. "He then went to earth shortly after Gokku arrived there, killed Gohan, and took Gokku."

Everyone turned to Gohan.

"Not that Gohan, the one that raised Gokku," snapped Carrot.

"That probably means Gokku never hit his head, and forgot he was a Saiya-jin," said Piccolo.

Goten shivered. "I've never seen my father so cold before."

"Wait a minute, if he kidnapped them when they were babies, wouldn't they still be babies?" said Trunks.

"No," said Veggi. "Nall has control of Crono. He probably made a world similar to this one, but changed it so that Gokku and Vegeta would be loyal to him."

"There's one thing I've been wondering," said Bulma. "When Future Trunks came back in time, his time didn't change. Why is our time changing instead of making a different dimension?"

"That would have to do with Crono. Nall destroy all other dimensions, there is only what's left of his one and the one he created."

"Who is this Crono?" asked Gohan.

"Crono is time. It's a force that controls all that happens in every dimension." said Veggi.

"So what you're saying is his Nall guy kidnapped me and Chi-Chi's husbands before they even meet us, trained them, and made his own dimension," said Bulma.

Three time travelers nodded.

"Then why did he freak out when he saw me?" asked Bulma.

"What?" asked Veggi.

"Vegeta, when he was getting ready to turn blonde here," Bulma said pointing a thumb at Goshin, "into a stain on my carpet. He stopped and stared at me, then asked who I was. When I told him, he freaked and started backing away from me."

"Maybe you scared him," said Goten cheerfully. Bulma punched him in the face.

Veggi and Carrot looked at each other. "It's not possible for Vegeta to know who you are. Tell me Bulma, did Vegeta ever tell you he was bonded to you?" asked Carrot.

"What? Bonded? He never said any think about that."

"I know! I know!" shouted Gogeta who had crawled into Trunks' lap.

"Gogeta, would you please stop yelling. We're try to think here," said Goshin.

Gogeta stuck her tongue out at Goshin. "Grandpa took me he was bonded to Grandma and that was why he didn't feel so lonely when she died, because he could still feel her!" she shouted happily.

"Dead!" screeched Bulma.

"Gogeta!" shouted Goshin. "Don't worry, Bulma-san, you died of old age."

"Oh no. I'm going to died covered in wrinkles," said Bulma, rubbing her hands over her checks.

Veggi laughed. "Hardly, Bulma-san, you died a very beautiful woman, let's just leave it at that. But this is interesting, you two might still be bonded even though Vegeta has never seen you, he felt your mind and presence just as much as if he had met you. I wonder if we can use that in any way?"

"I don't see how," said Carrot.

"You guys said that Gokku and Vegeta both reached level 5," said Gohan. "Why where they only at level three?"

Carrot raised his hand to his chin. "I haven't thought about that. There are limitations to everything. Do you think Vegeta and Gokku where raised outside of time?" Carrot asked Veggi.

"It's possible. That would mean that their bodies have locked and stopped aging completely."

"What? You guys have lost me," said a confused Goshin.

"They're only at level three, because they haven't trained enough to go higher. If their bodies are locked then they won't age, but they can't go to a time were they stronger either. They have to get stronger the same way we do. I guess this Nall person is planning on keeping them as his personal body guards for a long time," said Veggi.

Piccolo spoke up. "Just what is this Nall person? You said he was like Bra. How so?"

Everyone turned to look at Bra who was falling asleep in Bulma's lap.

"Bra doesn't show it now, but her mind works on a totally different level then ours. When her Super Saiya-jin powers start to mature so does her mental power, which we thought was the strongest in the universe. I imagine with this power you might be able to go to the gates of time, and maybe take over Crono," said Carrot.

"Kami-san," whisper Bulma looking down at her daughter. "I knew she was smart, but not that smart."

"It has to do with her genes again. Bra has a gene that is almost spiritual in nature. We have no idea how she got it. Now that I think about it, it might have something to do with your and Vegeta's mental link, but I have no way of proving it," said Carrot.

"So you're saying this Nall person's mind is like that, too?" asked Gohan.

Carrot nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Goten.

"All we have to do is defeat Nall, defeat Gokku and Vegeta, turn Crono back to normal, fix the time line, destroy the one Nall made, and have me, Carrot, Goshin, and Gogeta return back to our own time," said Veggi sarcastically.

"You forgot we have to make sure none of them," Carrot gestures with his hand to the Dragon Ball gang. " die and screw up time."

"Can that even be done?" asked Goten in a worried voice.

Veggi smiled. "Yes, the hard part will be defeating Gokku and Vegeta."

"What about Gogeta, she could do it," said Carrot.

"No!" protested Goshin. "Gogeta's just a kid. Do you really think she can fight her grandpa and great grandpa just like that?"

"She can if she has to. Don't under estimate her Goshin. She was trained by Vegeta, and he was hardly a softy," said Veggi.

Then there was a loud grumble and everyone turned to look at Goten. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." Goshin was going to say something, but his stomach growled just as loud, he blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Like father, like son," laughed Trunks.

"I'm hungry too, dad," said Gogeta, tugging on Trunks' shirt.

Everyone laughed harder at the look that crossed Trunks' face.

They all decided it was time to eat. Lucky for them they had cooked plenty, expecting seven other people and missing two Saiya-jins, even though Carrot, Veggi, Goshin, and Gogeta all ate like Saiya-jins.

"That was good," said Goshin, patting his stomach. Carrot and Veggi nodded and sipped tea. Gogeta had fallen asleep in Trunks' lap and he was look around trying to figure out what to do. Pan, Uub, and Bra were all playing with green Jell-O, and Gohan sat back and watched them. Piccolo was as far away as he could get, sitting under a tree, and mediating. Chi-Chi was busy cleaning up the mess, and Goten was being forced to help her. Bulma stood leaning against the side of the building, gazing up at the stars. Her thoughts were on another that was far, far away


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter2

You Love Me, You Just Don't Know It Yet

Quote: "What a guy, he won't quit. That's all right, I won't either. Ahh, but my body might." Gokku

Part 1

"God damn it, why did we have to stop?" grumbled an angry Gokku. "And just when it was starting to get good. If I'd ten more minutes with that fusion boy, I'd have..." Gokku got up and punched at the air in rapid session, he jumped into a kick. "And then I have..." He continue to beat the crap out of the air.

Vegeta stared straight ahead, looking right through Gokku. He sat down against the wall and tilted his head back. A image of Bulma popped into his mind and his imagination began to run wild. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Vegeta. Vegeta! Wake up!" said Gokku, raising up his hand to slap him. Vegeta caught his hand before he could complete the swing.

"What do you want, Kararot?"

Gokku drew back and put his hands on his hips. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you mad that Nall made us leave before we could finish our fight? You've been in a daze ever since we got back, and you were blushing just a minute ago."

"I was not!" protested Vegeta, getting up and moving away from Gokku.

"Yes, you were." Gokku grinned. "What were you thinking about?"

"That's none of your business," snapped Vegeta, turning his back to Gokku.

"Aren't you mad at all?" asked Gokku, changing the subject.

"Sure I'm mad, but you heard Nall, we'll get another chance."

Gokku flopped down on the ground. "Yah, but what the hell are we suppose to do now? This is boring!"

"Kararot, did you feel anything when you were around those people?"

Gokku rolled over on his stomach and looked up at Vegeta. "What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"Did you feel like you should know any of them?"

Gokku thought for a moment. "Well, they did look familiar. One looked just like you, and one looked just like me, and the others looked a little like either of us. I did sense something strange when I looked at them, but it wasn't anything important. Why do you ask, Vegeta?"

"I don't know, I have the strangest feeling I've met them before, but for the life of me I can't remember where or when."

"Why do you bug yourself with stupid questions, Vegeta? If you have that much time to think, you should put it to better use." Gokku pulled himself up and crouched down into a fighting stance.

"Not now, Kararot. I'm not in the mood," said Vegeta.

"Now I know something's wrong with you," said Gokku, standing up straight. 

"I'm going to go take a bath, if you feel like it, you can join me." (No pervertthoughts people, in japan there are public bath houses where men takebathes together in the men's side and women in the women's side. Gokuis only inviting Vegeta to take a bath at the same time as him, that's all.)

Gokku turned and left the room heading down to the bath house.

"Maybe there is something wrong with me," grumbled Vegeta, under his breath. 

He also left the room, but he headed in another direction away from the bath house. Vegeta entered a large room and stepped on a round disk on the floor. It glowed brightly, and in a flash the surroundings had changed. Vegeta stepped into a place that seemed to be completely empty. As his feet stepped off the disk, a floor appeared, stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Crono!"Vegeta called out.

A force of energy showed itself, then shifted into a man with white hair, and ageless eyes. He looked both old and young, and wore white robes. In his hand, he held a staff that looked too black against him.

"Something wrong, Vegeta-san?" smiled Crono.

"Why do you even bother asking questions, when you know everything?"

Crono smiled deeper. "Just trying to be polite. You want something."

Vegeta nodded. "Can you open a portal back to the other dimension, one that they won't notice?"

"That would be easy," said Crono.

"Do it."

Crono laughed. "Acting without Nall's permission. You could get in a lot of trouble."

"If he finds out," Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes at Crono.

"I won't tell if he doesn't ask," said the timeless being. "I'll make another when you're ready to come back." Crono thumped his staff against the floor and a black portal opened on the floor.Vegeta walked over and was about to jump into the portal when Crono spoke. 

"Have fun with Bulma-san," he said, then pushed the stunned Saiya-jin into the hole with his staff. The portal closed behind him. Crono smiled warmly as his form returned to energy.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Bulma sighed as she watched Goten and Trunks take a sleeping Pan, Uub, Bra, and Gogeta inside. Trunks walked over to her with Bra and Gogeta in his arms.

"You coming inside?" he asked softly.

"I'll go in, in a little bit."

Trunks nodded. Bulma gently kissed Bra on the forehead, and brushed a few strands of hair out of Gogeta's face. "She's very cute, looks like a girl version of you."

Trunks blushed. "Good night, Mom."

"Night, Trunks," she said, and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Dad," mumbled Gogeta and snuggled closer to Trunk's chest. Trunks blushed a deeper shade of red and turned to go inside. Bulma smiled and watched him leave. She stood by herself in the cool night air, everyone was inside but Piccolo, who was asleep on the other side of the building.

"Can we talk?" said a soft voice. Bulma's heart nearly leap into her throat, she knew that voice well.

"Vegeta," she breathed, turning her eyes to see his outline in the shadows. She knew she should run and tell the others, and she knew this wasn't her Vegeta, but she kept quiet and walked towards him unafraid. "You want to talk with me?" she whispered, only a foot away from him. She couldn't see well in the dim light, but she could sense his nervousness. The shadow nodded then, turned and walked away. Bulma wordlessly followed him, till they came to a thick tree planted in her back yard. Vegeta leaned against its trunk and crossed his arms. Silence fell over them for a long time.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Bulma, still speaking softly.

Vegeta was silent for a moment longer. "Have we ever met?"

Bulma thought. "Yes and no."

"Yes?" he said, barely heard.

"In what's left of this world," Bulma said, gesturing with her hand, "You're my husband and I'm your mate. We have two children: a son, Trunks, and a little girl, Bra."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "And no?"

"You and I have never met, because your leader Nall messed with the time line, making you and Gokku, I mean Kararot, his soldiers."

Bulma could see the shock on Vegeta's face. "That can't be true, and yet he could do what you say," Vegeta said more to himself than Bulma.

"Vegeta, do you know who you are?" asked Bulma, taking a step towards him.

"What kind of question is that? I have and always will be Vegeta."

"No, you are so much more than that," said Bulma, walking over to him. She was barely a foot away from him. Vegeta could feel her breath on his skin when she spoke again. "You are Saiya-jin, the prince of Saiya-jins, a man full of pride and power. You are the must annoying person I know,but you are my husband and our children's father. You are my love." She leaned closer to him till their lips almost touched. She felt Vegeta's arms encircle her, pulling her against a body she knew well. He rested his cheek against hers and breathed in deep, smelling her. It felt so right to hold her, yet he knew it was wrong. Vegeta pulled away from Bulma and turned his back to her.

"Vegeta," Bulma said softly.

"Even if what you say is true, I'm not that man. I'm not your Vegeta, he disappeared with this world." He began to walk away from her.

"Vegeta!" said Bulma raising her voice.

Vegeta turned back to look at her and smiled. It wasn't his normal smirk, it was his rare smile she'd seen only once or twice since she'd known him. A black portal opened in front of him. "I'm sure your Vegeta must have loved you very much, Bulma."

Bulma watched as he entered the portal and vanished. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold. "Stubborn fool," she whispered to the wind.She turned around and walked towards the house, feeling cold and lonely.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 3

Bulma and Chi-Chi, the first ones up, were cooking breakfast.

"Bulma," said Chi-Chi. "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Bulma, turning her back to Chi-Chi and chopping lots of potatoes for hashbrowns.

"It's just that you seem kind of distant this morning," said Chi-Chi, going over to her friend.

"I just didn't sleep too well, that's all," said Bulma, wielding the large knife.

"Bed too empty?" asked Chi-Chi softly.

Bulma stopped cutting. "More like too cold, and too big, and—"

She stopped talking as she felt Chi-Chi's hand fall on her shoulder. Bulma turned around to see her friend's supportive smile. If anyone knew about missing their husband, it was Chi-Chi. Bulma realized how selfish she must seem to Chi-Chi. "Don't worry," said Chi-Chi. "The boys and those nice grandchildren of yours will fix everything and drag those good for nothing Saiya-jins home."

Bulma smiled at Chi-Chi. "Thanks." Chi-Chi nodded back.

Their touching moment was shattered by a male voice yelling obscenely at the top of his lungs.

"That sounds like Trunks!" shouted Bulma. Bulma and Chi-Chi ran up the stairs to Trunks' room, were they were meet by Goten, Carrot, Goshin, and Gohan. They all peered into Trunks' room to see Trunks on the floor, one leg still draped on the bed, and staring with wide eyed and open mouthed at his bed and its contents. On the bed, sat Pan and Gogeta.

"But Trunks, we're married. Married couples are suppose to sleep in the same bed, you don't need to get so worked up over it. It's not like I have cooties," protested Pan.

"Dad?" said Gogeta, peering down at Trunks. The boy crawled away from the bed.

"We're not married!" he shouted. "And you're not my daughter, I'm only 18! 

I'm too young to have a 10 year old kid!"

Gogeta began to sniffle, then began to cry loudly.

"No! Wait! Don't cry!" said Trunks, waving his hands before himself. He glanced at his door to see them all staring at the scene. Trunks paled. 

"It's not what it looks like!" Trunks grabbed his pillow and tried to suffocate himself as everyone burst out laughing.

"Pan," said Gohan in his father voice. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. Gogeta and I had bad dreams so we crawled into bed with Trunks. He's my husband, so he's suppose to comfort me," said Pan firmly.

"I'm married to a eight year old," Trunks' muffled reply came from his pillow.

"Come on, Pan, you too, Gogeta. You shouldn't sneak into anyone's room without their permission."

"But dad, he's my husband," whined Pan.

"He's my dad," whimpered Gogeta.

Everyone but Trunks and Gohan snickered. "No buts. Move it, you two," said Gohan.

Pan and Gogeta reluctantly left the room.

"Well, well, look at all the guys in boxers," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Veggi already dressed leaning against the wall. All the guys suddenly remembered they were only wearing their boxers. Carrot wore black silk, Goshin wore yellow with a smile faces on them, Goten's had dragons, and Gohan, hearts. Veggi moved to look into Trunks' room. "You look good in red, Trunks," she said, referring to Trunks' red silk boxer shorts.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Trunks and ran into his bathroom.

Veggi chuckled. "Morning, Chi-Chi-san, Bulma-san. Is breakfast almost ready?"

"Almost," said Bulma with a smile.

The rest of the guys quickly vanished to get dressed. By the time they were done, breakfast was ready. Everyone gathered around the table and went on to clean it of food.

"So," said Goten with his mouth full. "What are we going to do today?" 

Chi-Chi frowned at him. Goten dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"We're taking a little trip today," said Veggi.

"Where?" asked Gohan.

"The only place there is, the other dimension that that Nall character created. I'm a little curious as to what it's like," said Veggi.

"We're all going?" asked Gogeta.

"Yep," said Veggi.

"All right!" shouted Pan. "I get to sit by Trunks!" Trunks slumped in his seat, his face turning red.

"You're not going," protested Chi-Chi.

"What?" said Pan in a disappointed voice.

"We all should go. Only me and Veggi know how to work the barrier and if something went wrong, you guys would be in real trouble," said Carrot.

"But what about these bands?" asked Bulma holding up her wrist.

"They'd keep you from disappearing, but where would you go? Everything outside the barrier is a vast void. There isn't even a planet to stand on," said Carrot.

"Oh," said Bulma.

"Besides it's probably safer this way, you won't have to worry about disappearing in Nall's dimension."

"No," said Chi-Chi sarcastically. "Just Gokku and Vegeta."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"No matter what we do it will be dangerous," said Goshin. He looked at everyone at the table, "We can do this. I know together we're strong enough."

"Well said, Goshin," said Gohan. "So let's all hurry and get ready. The sooner this is over the better." Everyone agreed and went back to eating.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3

The Z Warriors in Wonder Land

Quote: "Maybe they're from the Namek sei-jin welcoming committee."--Bulma

Part 1

Everyone crowded into the ship, but it was designed to hold 10 people, not 13. Trunks sighed as Gogeta crawled onto his lap, with a big smile on her face. Pan was about to protest, when Gohan scooped her up and put her on his lap. Bra sat on Goten's lap.

"Everyone here?" asked Veggi from the controls. She made a quick count and got 13. "All right then, hold on. This isn't the smoothest of rides."

The ship lifted up and began to spin in circles. It spun so fast that they soon couldn't feel it turn.

"This is weird!" shouted Goten.

"I don't feel so good," said Pan.

Then there was a flash and the ship stopped.

"Everyone all right?" asked Veggi.

"Piccolo is looking a little green around the gills," laughed Goten. The Namek sei-jin glared at him and Goten tried to hide behind Bra.

"Let's get out of here, this place is too small," said Bulma, moving for the door. The others followed.

Nall's dimension was breathtaking. The sky was all colors of the rainbow, like a sunset. A roaring waterfall that defied gravity ran in graceful swoops in midair, even going upside down. Plants grew everywhere except on the stone paths that crissed and crossed the ground. A million different flowers grew in a million different colors. Rocks stood as if arranged, in colors of gold, silver and metallic tints.

"Wow! Pretty," said Bra as she ran out to look at the flowers.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Bulma.

Pan, Gogeta, and Uub ran to play with Bra. Bra began chasing a butterfly as big as herself.

"This place is like a dream," said Chi-Chi, watching a fire bird fly gracefully in the sky.

"Well, this Nall guy does have good taste," said Veggi.

"Thank you," said a voice. Everyone but the children, turned to see Nall sitting on a red metallic rock,with a beautiful multi-colored bird sittting on his shoulder.

"Nall!" growled Carrot. Veggi stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"Nall, tell me why did you have to destroy all the dimensions? I can see why you would want to create his world, but why destroy the others?"

"Ah, good question," said Nall, throwing the bird into the air. "I didn't want anything to happen to this world, so to protect it, I got rid of the others. This is now the center of the Universe, the ultimate masterpiece. 

Everything I found beautiful in the other dimensions I have brought here."

"You're mad," said Goshin. "You'd destroy all those people and their lives, just to make and protect your fancy world?!"

Nall laughed. "They never existed."

"Bastard," shouted Goshin, jumping forward toward Nall with his hand cocked. 

Nall disappeared and Goshin's fist destroyed the metallic red rock. He pull back and scanned for Nall. Nall's laughter filled the air. They all watched as the rock pulled itself together and returned to how it looked before 

Goshin hit it.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" said Gohan.

"I'm god in this world," said Nall's voice. "All people, animals, trees, rocks belong to me here. Nothing dies here, or loses its beauty."

"If this word is so perfect, then why do you need Gokku and Vegeta?" shouted Veggi.

"A little problem called free will. You can change an object or person, but you can't make them obey you. The people I keep here follow me, and if they don't, Vegeta and Kakarot make them understand."

"You don't have control over this world, you only designed it from things you stole from other dimensions!" shouted Carrot.

"Ah, smart boy, but there was something I couldn't steal and I joined Lusifer forces, to try and make it mine." Nall appeared behind them and they all turn and looked at him. "Bra-chan," he called in a sweet voice. Bra stopped looking at a pink furry animal and looked at Nall. "Bra-chan, you are like me. You and I alone can do what you see around you. Do you like this place, Bra-chan?"

Bra smiled. "Yes, it's so pretty."

"I've looked through countless Universes for one like you, Bra-chan. Come with me and together we can build hundreds and thousands of worlds, each more beautiful than the last." Nall held out his hand to Bra.

"No! Bra!" shouted Trunks, and dove between Nall and Bra, scooping up his sister. "Don't you touch her," he growled, holding her close.

Nall frowned, "Don't get in the way, boy!" As he said that a wave of energy hit Trunks and sent him flying. He landed hard, still holding Bra protectively in his arms.

"Brother!" shouted Bra and growled at Nall. "You leave my brother alone!" A mental wave of energy hit Nall, sending him crashing through the beautiful scenery. Bra fainted.

"Damn you!" yelled Nall.

"Let's get out of here," shouted Goshin. Veggi encapsulated their ship and the group took off.

After a long run, they became sure that they had left Nall far behind.

"Wait, if this is his world, then won't he be able to find us where ever we go?" asked Gohan.

"No, he created this world, but he doesn't have that kind of control, no one does. If he wanted to find us he'd have to do it himself," said Carrot.

"Or have Gokku and Vegeta do it," said Piccolo.

"Is Bra okay?" asked Bulma, going over to Bra who was still in Trunks' arms.

"Yah, she just fainted," said Trunks as he gave Bra to Bulma.

"She shouldn't have that kind of power yet," said Carrot, going over to the girl. "She's far to young."

"Never mind that, lets just hope she doesn't have to do it again. We still need to find Gokku and Vegeta. If we can defeat them and keep them for getting in the way, we should be able to find Crono and restore everything," said Veggi.

"How are we going to find them? We don't know where anything is in this world," asked Chi-Chi.

"We don't need to, they'll probably come to us," said Piccolo.

"Damn, why are Gokku and Dad loyal to that asshole?" cursed Trunks.

"Or are they?" said Gohan.

"What?" asked Carrot.

"I was just thinking, what if we could get them to join our side, like dad always does with his enemy? They know this place, they would probably know where Crono is," said Gohan.

"Just one problem, kid," said Piccolo. "Your dad had to defeat his enemies first before they joined him."

Gohan bit his lip. "Yah, you're right. Looks like no matter what we do, we're going to have to fight them."

"Do you think we can win?" asked Goshin. "Last time we got our butts kicked."

"Gotenks was doing just fine against Gokku," said Goten.

"Yah, but we only have one Gotenks and two Saiya-jins to fight. Unless." 

Gohan's eyes drifted to Carrot and Veggi.

"What?!" the twins shouted at the same time.

"No!" shouted Veggi.

"I'm not doing that stupid dance," growled Carrot.

"They are definitely Vegeta's grandchildren," said Bulma.

"You two are going to learn the fusion dance, whether you want to or not," said Gohan, using his father voice.

Carrot and Vegeta backed away from him. "You're not our father," said Carrot.

"Yah, but he is," said Goten, pointing to Uub. Goten crouched down by Uub and whispered something in his ear. The boy nodded. Goten stood up and Uub scowled.

Carrot and Veggi both jumped, backing up into a tree with pink and orange leaves.

"Carrot Vegeta Briefs. Veggi Vegeta Briefs. Both of you are going to learn that dance and I'll hear no buts about it," said Uub, in a very adult voice. 

Both quarter-Saiya-jin paled and nodded. "Good," said Uub with a childish smile.

"That was weird," said Goshin. "He sounded just like his adult self, and believe me, you don't want to get on Uub-san's bad side."

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go find a camp site so Carrot and 

Veggi can begin their training," said Gohan. Everyone agreed and started walking, Carrot and Veggi looked at each other and sighed.

They set up a campsite in a large meadow of blue grass and small white flowers. Bulma had brought lots of things encapsulated, including two capsule houses. Trunks and Goten taught Carrot and Veggi the fusion dance, while the rest set up camp.

"All right, let's see you two do it for real," said Trunks. Goten nodded. 

Veggi and Carrot groaned and moved into the fusion pose. Everyone stopped to watch them.

"Fusion Ha!"

There was a bright flash of light and when it cleared, where two had stood, now stood one. The figure was female. Her long brown tail twitched back and forth behind her. She was dressed completely in black shiny leather. Her hair was long, down to her shoulder blades, with black with purple streaks in it. She had a well-defined widow's peak with a few stray strands of hair falling in her face.

"I am Varrot," said the fused girl in a deep doubled voice.

"Wow!" said Uub, looking up at the girl.

"Impressive," said Trunks. He couldn't keep the awe out of his voice.

"How powerful are they?" asked Piccolo, far less impressed.

Varrot laughed and began powering up. Her hair went spiky then stood up, changing from black and purple to gold. Then sparks of power flashed around her as she went to level two. Varrot screamed and power exploded around her, as her hair grew longer, down to her waist and her eyebrows disappeared.

"She might be as powerful as Gotenks," said Gohan.

"What?!" shouted Trunks.

"No one's as powerful as Gotenks," said Goten. Both boys nodded and did the fusion dance. The flashed faded and there stood Gotenks, who powered up to level three and took up a fighting stance.

"Let's go, Varrot!" said Gotenks in a doubled voice.

"All right!" Varrot shouted back, also dropping into a fighting stance.

They where about to race at each other, when a voice yelled out. "NO you two don't! You're going to mess up the camp if you fight here, and you're suppose to save your energy for a real fight!"

The two fusions looked over at a fuming Chi-Chi, who had her hands on her hips.

Gotenks cowed. The part of him that was Goten knew better then to disobey. 

Varrot also backed off, sensing that this weak woman could and would find some way to make her pay if she didn't.

The rest of the group laughed.

"You two better power down before you attract any unwanted attention," said Goshin.

Both fusions powered down, and within 30 minutes the fusion wore off. They all had lunch and divided the capsule houses up, a girls' and a boys'.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Nall fumed, he should have brought Kakarot and Vegeta when he went to confront them, but he had thought he could handle any of them. He had badly misjudged Bra. Her powers were strong, too strong for her age. He went to see Crono. He had a feeling the entity had something to do with it.

"Crono!" shouted Nall as he stepped into the void of nothing. The surroundings formed into a empty square room.

"You called," said a female voice. The energy formed into a woman this time, same characteristics as its male version. White hair, and ageless eyes.

"Crono, what did you do to Bra?" demanded Nall.

The entity smiled. "I have done nothing, Nall. You know I only have power to influence things in here," the woman said, tapping her staff against one of the room's walls.

Nall narrowed his eyes. "Something is happening to her and you know what."

"Of course I do," said Crono. She tapped her staff on the ground and a table and two chair sprung up. "Would you like to sit?" she asked, moving to sit in one chair.

Nall frowned but took her offer. "Crono, tell me. What's happening to Bra?"

"She's reacting to another force," said Crono.

"What force is that? The only forces are you and me." Crono smiled and shook her head. "Tell me, Crono," said Nall his voice raising.

"No," said Crono. "I've decided to let you fix your own problems. I may not be able to do anything without you outside this lovely prison you've made me, but that doesn't mean I have to do what you say."

"You've done everything I've asked so far," said Nall, rising from his chair.

"That's because I was bored being cooped up," smiled the god. "You don't have control, Nall, you never did."

"Damn you!" cursed Nall. "You're hiding things from me."

"There are rules to every game, Nall. You have tried to break some of mine. I won't allow that."

Nall turned away angrily. "Tell me, Crono, did you let me trap you here?" he asked, his back still turned.

"Yes," laughed Crono.

"Why?!" shouted Nall.

"For fun, I wanted to see what would happen if I let someone else take over for a while."

"A while, I suppose that means you think you're going to get out of here?!" shouted Nall.

Crono smiled. "Nothing is forever, Nall. I have all the time in all the Universes, and things have already started to bring your downfall."

"We will see about that!" shouted Nall and stormed out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 3

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Goten. The group had gathered together to talk.

"We should split up and look for them," said Piccolo. Everyone turned to regard the Namek sei-jin.

"But, if we spilt up, we won't be as strong when we do find them," said Carrot.

"But, it is faster is we split up," said Veggi.

"If any of us run into Gokku, Vegeta, or that Nall character, we can raise our ki to alert the others," suggested Gohan.

"That means we have to keep our ki low, so it would make keeping track of each other impossible," said Goshin.

"Well, we're not getting anything done just staying here, I say we do it," said Trunks.

"We can pair up, that will make it safer," said Goten, putting a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Good idea," said Gohan. "I'll go with Piccolo, Trunks and Goten will pair up, and Veggi and Carrot can pair up."

"What about me?" protested Goshin.

"Yah," said Bulma. "You guy always leave me out in the wilderness, I'm going."

"But, Mom," said Trunks. "You're not a fighter, what if you run into them?"

"Oh, I can take care of myself. I'll go with Goshin."

"But—" said Trunks.

"NO buts, Trunks! I said I'm going, so I'm going." Trunks bowed his head in defeat.

"Okay, we will meet back at night if we can't find them," said Gohan. 

Everyone separated and left to search.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 4

Nall called Gokku and Vegeta into his private chambers.

"What is it, Nall-sama, is something wrong?" asked Gokku.

Vegeta regarded Nall. He was having trouble trusting the man. After all the time he's been loyal to Nall, he was starting to have doubts. Bulma's words keep repeating in his mind. Did Nall take us from another dimension to be his guard dogs?

"Kakarot, Vegeta, we have intruders." That got both their attention.

"Is it those kids from the other dimension?" asked Gokku.

"Yes, they have a time machine that can travel through dimensions. You can bring me the intruders dead or alive, you decide, but I want the little blue haired girl brought to me unharmed."

"Blue hair," said Vegeta outloud. Could it be the little girl Bulma claimed was theirs?

"Yes," said Nall. "She's not very strong, but she has strong mental powers so be careful."

"Any idea where they are?" asked Vegeta.

"I saw them in the Auga forest, but they could be anywhere by now."

"What about Crono? He should know where they are," said Vegeta.

"Never mind Crono! Just go find them!"

Gokku and Vegeta jumped with shock. They bowed and left the room.

"That was weird. Do you think he had a fight with Crono or something?" asked Gokku.

"Don't know. Any way it's none of our business, and if you don't want to make Nall-sama mad at you, I suggest you just do what he wants."

"Yah, you're probably right," said Gokku.

"Kakarot, have you any memories of before Nall-san?" asked Vegeta.

Gokku thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope, I can't remember any time I didn't know him. Why, have you?"

"I remember something about a place were everyone had tails, but that's about it."

Gokku shrugged his shoulders. "It's not important right now. What we need to do is find those brats and get rid of them."

Vegeta nodded. The two of them existed the large building to stand in the street of a large city. The city was just as beautiful as the rest of the planet. People and creature of all kind of races roamed about the streets, carried on with their lives. They bowed their heads respectfully at Gokku and Vegeta. They knewwell the law enforcers of Nall-sama's wishes.

"You go north, I'll go south. We will meet back here at night whether we found them or not," said Vegeta.

"Okay," said Gokku, and levitated up into the air. Vegeta watched him go, then started heading in the opposite direction.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4

Lost and Found, Loyalty of the Heart

Quote: "Uh, excuse me. Has any one seen my arm, you can't miss it, it's green." Radditz

Part 1

Veggi and Carrot scanned around what looked like a beach with red sand. Water from an ocean continued to lap at it, leaving behind sea foam and bubbles. Purple rocks formed along the shore, dotted with colorful sea plants and animals.

"This place is so relaxing," said Veggi, stretching. "I wish I had time to just sit here and get a tan."

"I know what you mean, I've been dying to go get a surf board and try out those waves," said Carrot, eying the twenty foot waves that crashed against the beach.

They stopped when they heard a female's voice giggling. Veggi and Carrot turned and crouched down into fighting stances, ready for anything; anything but what they got. Lying out on a large purple rock was a woman... no, a mermaid! She had long purple hair and a long slender tail that blended in well with the rock she sat on. Her skin had a blue tint to it and her eyes were golden.

"Hello," she said in a strange voice that reminded Veggi of a whale song.

Carrot was having a little problem looking at the creature. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. Just like the rest of this place, she was breathtaking, but what real killed him was that she was naked! Carrot spun around so fast, it looked like he'd simply appeared in the other direction. "I didn't see anything!"

The mermaid giggled, slid off the rock to her belly, and onto the red sand. 

"Who might you two be?" asked the mermaid.

"I'm Veggi, and this," she said gesturing to Carrot's back," is my brother Carrot. Who are you?"

"My name is Shelly. Would you two swim with me? I'm felling so lonely all by myself." A fine tremor ran down Carrot's back at the sound of her offer.

Veggi smiled sideways at her brother. "Sorry, we're looking for some people, perhaps you know them. Their names are Nall, Vegeta, and Kakarott."

"Everyone knows those names," said the mermaid, crawling closer to the two.

"Do you know where we can find him?" asked Carrot with his back still turned.

"Yes, they would live in Nall-sama's city."

A voice interrupted them. "Looking for me? I'd be more then happy to take you to see Nall," said a voice from above.

"Kakarott-san," said the mermaid.

Veggi and Carrot looked up to see Goku, with his hands on his hips looking down at them. The mermaid quickly disappeared into the water, and Goku floated down to the fine red sand.

"Well, what have we here?" said Goku, starting a circle around the twins. "I have orders from Nall-sama to bring you in, dead or alive," said Goku. "You can guess which I prefer."

"Damn," cursed Veggi and dropped into a fighting stance. Carrot did like wise. An evil smile crossed Goku's face.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Goshin and Bulma's mouths hung open as they looked at the city before them. All the buildings had graceful arches, balconies, woodwork; painting was done on all the borders, giving the houses a Victorian look. Plants climbed and hung on the houses in bursts of green. Beyond the houses were markets and shops; all neat and clean. Items, the like of which Bulma had never seen before, were bought and sold freely.

"This looks like a city of some king," said Goshin.

"It's incredible," breathed Bulma. "I've never seen such a culture clash." 

As they walked down the streets, the buildings and shops changed, and so did the people, who were quite a mixture.

"Maybe we should ask where we are," said Goshin, walking over to a humanoid creature with red skin.

Bulma's eyes looked ahead, and before her loomed a giant castle. It reminded her of a old fashion Japanese fortress. Long stone dragons were curved in its fence, clear blue gems were set in their eyes. The roof was made up of curved clay tiles and at every corner sat a stone gargoyle. The walls were made of screens with pictures painted on them, and the area inside the fence was made into ponds with fountains, rock gardens, and lush plant beds. A few decorative birds walked gracefully along the green grass.

"That looks like a palace," whispered Bulma. If that is a palace, it must be were Nall lives, and if that's were Nall lives, then Goku and Vegeta must live there too. Bulma began walking toward the building. 

Goshin had found out that they were in Nall's city and was going to tell this information to Bulma when he turned around and found she was gone. "Bulma!" he called.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 3

Carrot was hammered down to skidding on his side in the red sand. He jumped away as Goku launched a ki blast at him. Veggi flew up with a yell and punched out at him. Goku dodged her rapid strikes in the air, laughing as he did so. Veggi drew back both her hands to her side and ki began to glow around them. She punched both out at Goku's face. Goku let both fists whirl past his face on either side of his head. Goku smirked and went Super Saiya-jin three, blowing Veggi back with the force of his ki. Veggi and Carrot growled and turned super Saiya-jin. They glanced at each other and a silent message passed between them. Both twins raced at Goku at the same time. They moved like mirror images; kicking and punching at Goku in a synchronized fighting combo. Goku's hands and legs moved in a blur, blocking them. At the same time Carrot and Veggi raised their fists to hit his face, Carrot faked, breaking the sync and struck out with his knee. Goku was hit in the face and stomach at the same time. The twins then worked as opposites, Veggi working up high and Carrot down low, then they would switch with prefect timing.

They hit Goku again, once on the hip and shoulder. Goku roared and swung into a roundhouse kick sending Veggi flying back into a purple rock that cracked to pieces. Goku crouched low and uppercutted Carrot in the jaw, knocking the boy on his can several feet away. Goku pulled back and laughed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'll give you two credit, you fight good, too bad you don't have the power to back it up. I'm feeling nice today so, I'll give you a chance to give up. Maybe Nall-sama will let you keep your lives. If you keep fighting me, I might just have to kill you, and that would be such a waste."

"Damn it, he's right, we can't beat him as we are," cursed Carrot. His and Veggi's eyes' met.

"Let's do it," said Veggi and got into the fusion pose. Carrot copied the pose and together they started the fusion dance.

"What the hell?!" said Goku.

"Fusion…ha!"

There was a flash of light and the two joined.

"I am Varrot, prepare yourself Kakarott,"

Goku stared for a moment then smiled. "How interesting, you joined just like those other boys did." He cracked his knuckles. "I do hope you fight as good as him."

"We'll see," said the doubled voice and powered up to level three.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 4

Piccolo and Gohan stopped their search.

"That's Veggi and Carrot!" said Gohan, turning around and looking the opposite direction he was flying.

"And Goku," said Piccolo.

"They're very far away, we'd better hurry!" Gohan's aura blazed around him and he flew toward the ki signatures; he felt Piccolo not far behind. They had been flying for about ten minutes when they both halted in mid air.

"What happened? Their ki's disappeared," said Gohan. "There's a new one and it's strong!"

"Varrot," said Piccolo. The two sped up in their haste.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 5

Vegeta continued to fly towards the south, but stopped when he felt several ki to the west. He focused and felt five ki. Either they were suppressing their power or, they were weak. Vegeta decided to check it out.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 6

"TAG!" shouted Pan, hitting Uub. Uub skidded to a halt and changed directions, chasing Pan. She laughed and ran as fast as she could, which almost broke the sound barrier. Bra jumped out from behind a tree right next to them, and Uub left Pan and started after her. Chi-Chi sighed and swept the front porch of one of the capsule houses. "You stick six boys and a Namek sei-jin into one little house and what do you get? A big mess withlots of dirty underwear," grumbled Chi-Chi. She glanced over her shoulderat the four kids playing tail tag. "Don't go too far, you guys, stay were I can see you!"

"Yes grandma!" shouted Pan, with Gogeta chasing her. They ran by Chi-Chi and nearly blew the woman away.

"Don't run so fast, you'll fall down and skin a knee!" shouted Chi-Chi. "Honestly, kids these days." She brushed herself off, and saw a shadow on the ground. She looked up and saw a figure floating in the air. She backed up against the house in fright. "It's V-Vegeta!" she shouted, clutching her broom.

Vegeta landed in the middle of the clearing and looked at Chi-Chi. He was about to say something to her, when he was knocked down by something moving at incredible speed.

"GRANDPA!!"

Vegeta opened his eyes to see a hyperactive ten year old hugging his chest. 

"What the—ahhhh!" Vegeta yiped as another ten-year-old jumped on him.

"DADDY!!!"

"Get them off me!" screamed Vegeta, rolling on the ground like he was on fire. He got them off and stood up, only to have Bra wrap herself around his right leg and Gogeta wrap herself around his left leg. He was about to pull them off when he realized they both had blue hair. Which one is the one Nall-sama wants? thought Vegeta as his eyes moved between Gogeta and Bra. He frowned and decided he'd have to take them both. In a swift movement Vegeta hit both girls on the neck, knocking them unconscious before they knew what was happening. Vegeta was suddenly knocked over again. He growled and turned to his attacker to find it was a ten year old boy and an eight year old girl.

"You leave Bra-chan and Gogeta-chan alone!" said Uub, standing in a fighting stance.

Vegeta growled deeper and stood up. "Who's going to make me? Look, I don't like beating up kids, so scram and I'll forget you just did that."

Uub shook his head and powered up. Vegeta was pretty surprised the boy was at least as strong as a super Saiya-jin. "All right, kid, have it your way." said Vegeta, powering up to super Saiya-jin. The two jumped in the air and fought. Uub was small, and it gave him an advantage, but it was obvious that Vegeta was the more skilled fighter. In fact, Uub was rather sloppy, letting his guard down when attacking and falling into a pattern with his kicks and punches. Vegeta twisted his head from side to side, avoiding Uub's flying punches. "Nice try, kid," he said while still dodging. "But you'll have to do better than that." Vegeta caught movement out of the corner of his eye and without looking, hit Pan, who had been sneaking up on his backside. She was unconscious after one blow.

"Pan!" shouted Uub, taking his eyes off Vegeta; that was a big mistake. 

Vegeta grabbed Uub by his face. He drew back his arm, and threw Uub to the ground. Uub landed with a crash. He groaned and tried to get up, but soon blacked out, to join Pan unconscious. Vegeta looked at the boy and girl. He realized he should kill them, but the idea sickened him. They had potential, it would be a waste to kill them. He'd have to take them all to Nall-sama and have him decide their fate. Vegeta was reaching into his shirt when something hit him on the head with a thud. Vegeta turned around to see a frying-pan wielding Chi-Chi, raise her arms up for another hit. Vegeta smacked her, sending her falling to the ground, unconscious too. He snorted, "Frail." Vegeta then fished out a communicator and pressed a button on it. 

"I need a transporter," he spoke into it. A second later a hover vehicle materialized next to him. He put the communicator back down in his shirt. Vegeta picked up all four kids (and Chi-Chi) and put them in the hover vehicle. He then got in and drove off towards Nall's city.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 7

Varrot flipped her long golden hair back, she had been fighting with Goku for only five minutes and had to go level three to keep up with him. She ground her teeth in frustration, at this rate the fusion would wear off before the battle even started. Varrot could feel Piccolo and Gohan's ki coming, but they were very far away. She made up her mind, she was going to have to hit him hard and fast.

Varrot appeared at Goku's side, he swung out at her, but she disappeared and reappeared on his other side. Varrot rammed her elbow into Goku's side, the Saiya-jin growled in pain, and struck out with his foot. Varrot was knocked off her feet, Goku turned and lifted his foot to bring it down on Varrot's face. Varrot caught Goku's foot and twisted, toppling the Saiya-jin. She rolled on top of the winded Saiya-jin, pinning him. Her fist began a shower of punches to his face and chest. Goku managed to free his hands and wrapped them around Varrot's neck. Varrot gasped and stopped raining down her blows. 

She clawed at his hands, then wrapped her own hands around his throat. The two squeezed and soon found themselves rolling around on the ground, trying to loosen the other's grip. Varrot managed to roll on top and slammed her forehead down, dazing Goku enough to break his hold and escape to a save distance. Varrot powered up a ki blast and sent it at Goku, who batted it to the side.

Varrot crouched down and powered up farther. A blazing purple-blue aura surrounded her and a serpent like dragon appeared to be wrapped around her. "Rampage!" shouted Varrot and the dragon snaked off to wrap Goku. The dragon tightened its coils and began squeezing Goku. Goku snarled and raised his power, the dragon and Varrot screamed. As the dragon's form ripped and returned to energy, exploding. Goku stood where the explosion had happened. 

His clothes had been reduced to rags and he bled from several cuts, but he was otherwise okay.

"Bitch! That hurt!" roared Goku and flew at them. He rammed his fist into Varrot's chin, then hammered the back of her head. Varrot dropped to the ground and groaned, stars danced in her vision as she tried to clear her head. "Die!" screamed Goku charging up a blast in his hands. He threw it only a foot away from Varrot prone body; the blast hit and Varrot screamed. 

Soon she was dragged deep into the ground by the force of the blast; bright light surrounded her.

Goku stood over the crater he had made with Varrot's body and laughed, "That was fun!" He scanned with his senses and felt Gohan and Piccolo coming, he also felt two weak ki coming from the crater. He frowned and levitated down the hole. Goku landed and looked at the two twins that lay unconscious in the crater. "Still alive," he smiled. "Tough brats you are." He began to charge up another ki blast in his hands, but stopped. It didn't seem right to finish them, for some reason. He looked at them, and noticed they looked a lot like Vegeta. "Why... Why do you look like him?" he asked outloud in a rare moment of thought. He also remembered the weird talk he had with Vegeta about them. He frowned,and then smiled. "Maybe if I bring themto Nall-sama, he can tell me who they are, and if Nall-sama doesn't likethem, I can finish them for good."

He nodded and felt for the ki in the distance. "Ha, too slow. Vegeta always said to pace yourself so the fun will last longer." Goku grabbed the twins and threw them over his shoulders. "Therefore, I will deal with you two later," he said to the approaching ki. Goku returned to normal and flew off, confident that he could lose the two. If he couldn't... it was their funeral.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 8

"Damn," said Piccolo as he landed on the red sand. The damage had almost been completely repaired from the fight.

"We're too late," said Gohan, landing next to his teacher. He looked off in the direction they had flown away. "If we hurry, we can catch them."

Gohan was about to take off when Piccolo grabbed his arm.

"Veggi and Carrot are still alive," said Piccolo.

Gohan blinked. "Yes, I can feel them too, but if we don't do something soon they won't be."

"No, think. If Goku wanted them dead he would have killed them already."

Gohan suddenly understood what Piccolo was getting at. "If he's not going to kill them, then he must be taking them to Nall."

Piccolo nodded, "Keep your power low." He powered up slightly so he could fly and lifted himself up into the air. Gohan followed close behind.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 9

Vegeta laid the two girls down in front of Crono and Nall. Nall walked over, and petted Bra's hair; he looked at Gogeta. "Who is she, Vegeta?"

"I don't know. She was with the other three I caught. Since they both had 

blue hair, I wanted to make sure I had the right one."

"Ah, good work. I don't need the other one, you can get rid of her."

Vegeta nodded and bent to pick up the girl, but Crono stopped him. "Nall, don't you think you should keep this girl too?" said Crono, still in his woman form.

"Why would I do that, Crono?" said Nall, his eyes narrowed at Crono.

"Bra is just a child, she might get lonely without her friends. I don't think you made a nice impression, attacking her brother back in the woods. Keep the other girl, Bra-chan will listen better to what you have to say."

Nall grinned. "Yes, you're right. I can use this girl to make Bra-chan listen." He took hold of Gogeta's chin and looked at her sleeping face. 

"Bra-chan won't want anything to happen to her."

"What about the others?" asked Vegeta, looking at the two girls.

"What about them? Kill them," said Nall, without bothering to look at Vegeta.

"Sir," said Vegeta, bowing. "I think you might want to keep them, sir. They have potential to become powerful fighters."

"Why would I need more fighters Vegeta? I have you and Kakarott," said Nall.

Crono laughed, "Nall-chan, I thought you planned better than this."

"What?!" snapped Nall. "Crono, you told me that the most powerful beings ever created would be Goku and Vegeta."

Vegeta lowered his head to hide his face. Nall had known he and Kakarott would be strong fighters, but hadn't he just found them when they were young, and taken them in? Bulma's words returned to him. Had Nall changed his true destiny? He'd called Kakarott... Goku. That was the name Bulma and her companions called him. Vegeta felt confused, he was loyal to Nall, right? He owed Nall everything right? Or, was it a lie and Nall had stolen his life? He snapped his head back up as Crono spoke.

"True, Nall, but don't you want to create many worlds? You may need more than two to keep all of them under control. If you could turn them, they would be powerful allies."

Nall thought for a moment. "You have a point, if they will turn and swear loyalty to me, they may live. But the two women called Chi-Chi and Bulma must be killed."

Vegeta jumped slightly and tried to hide it. "Nall-sama, may I ask why?"

"They have no power and are of no use to me."

"But sir, they can't hurt you either. What harm are they?" asked Vegeta.

Nall's eyes narrowed. "You forget your place, Vegeta." Vegeta bowed his head. Why? Why would he want to kill the two women, they were nothing. I shouldn't care if they live or die. Nall was hiding something and it has to do with those two. He was afraid of them, why? What could they do?

"Forgive me, Nall-sama. I was just thinking the others wouldn't take kindly to having members of their group killed. It will make it harder to convince them to join you."

Nall nodded. "Do not worry about that. I will speak to them, and if they will not swear loyalty then I will simply kill them. You may leave."

Vegeta bowed and left, his mind all confused.

Crono watched him leave and smiled secretly. He then looked down at the two girls, and smiled sweetly at them. Crono's form melted into energy, then reformed into that of a white haired boy; his staff remained tall, towering over him.

"Bra-chan," said Crono, and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "It's only a matter of time, Bra-sama."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 10

"I'm dead!" said Goshin, looking through all the shops and the market. "If 

Veggi and Carrot find out I lost their Grandma, they'll kill me."

Goshin felt a large ki head towards the city. "Oh no! Is that Goku?" Goshin looked up in the sky and saw a power trail. It came closer to the city and the ground. Goshin smiled. "He can't find me if I keep my power down, stay out of sight." Goshin ran after the flying figure, faster than the eye could see. He came to a palace surrounded by a fence with dragons carved into it. 

Goku landed and Goshin gasped. Slung over each shoulder was Veggi and Carrot.

"What?" said Goshin looking around a corner. I can't believe they got caught, now what do I do? He jerked his head back when he felt two other ki coming toward the city. "Lucky," said Goshin and took off to meet them. 

Goshin ran to the out skirts of the city and watched as Gohan and Piccolo landed.

"Gohan, Piccolo. Boy, am I every glad to see you two."

"Goshin," said Gohan. "What are you doing here? Where's Bulma-san?"

"Uh," said Goshin, looking at his feet. "I kind of lost her."

"What do you mean you kind of lost her?!" shouted Gohan.

"Well you see it was like this, I was asking someone some questions and when I turned around Bulma was gone."

Gohan slapped his face with his hand. "This is just great. How are we going to find her in this city? We can't even feel Goku, Veggi, or Carrot's ki in all this."

Goshin blinked. "I know where they are."

"You do?" said Gohan, a hopeful look on his face.

Goshin nodded. "I saw Goku land by this large palace with Veggi and Carrot draped over his shoulders."

"Where?" asked Gohan.

"I'll show you." The two followed Goshin back into the city.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 11

Bulma was lost and she knew it. She'd entered the palace easily enough, but she had no idea the place was built like a maze. "This place is worse than my house. Where the hell am I?!" She continued to walk down the endless halls, until she came to a door she thought would lead outside. She opened it to find a hot spring. Stream drifted lazily around the water's surface, large boulders lined its edge, lush trees and plants surrounded the spaced between the spring and fence, and water continuously poured down a waterfall from a underground source. Bulma sniffed the air. It didn't smell like a hot spring. The water was fresh, no sulfur. She sighed, a hot bath sounded so good, right now.

Bulma's eyes widened when she heard foot steps coming her way. She dashed into the room and closed the door. The foot steps came closer. Bulma panicked, and dove into the plants just as the door opened. She peeked out from her hiding place and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her cry of shock. The man that had entered the spring was Vegeta.

Vegeta entered and closed the door, a towel draped across one shoulder. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the weak ki close by. Were his and Kakarott's lives a lie? Did Nall change time and space to create the world he thought was his own? Vegeta gave a frustrated sigh, and unzipped the front of his suit. He tossed his towel over by the water's edge and processed to get undressed.

Bulma's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw Vegeta enter the bathhouse, surely he would feel her presence. To her surprise, Vegeta didn't seem to notice. He just continued to get undressed. She almost cried out when he tossed the suit he had been wearing right on top of her. She pulled the suit off her head, and watched as Vegeta walked into the spring and sat down. Bulma watched the Saiya-jin washed himself, more than a little disappointed that she couldn't join him. Then again, he did come and see her after the fight, and he hadn't tried to harm her in any way. Gogeta had said they were bonded. She had a feeling he wouldn't harm her if he didn't have to. Bulma nodded to herself. Yep, she was just too damn beautiful. Vegeta had fallen for her at first sight, that's why he'd reacted strangely when she told him they were married. He couldn't believe he was married to such a gorgeous woman like me, thought Bulma. She sighed, can't blame him. With that thought in her head, Bulma decided to make her presence known. Hell, if she could make her Vegeta fall for her, then why not this one? She watched a moment longer with worshipful eyes as Vegeta waded over to the waterfall and ducked his head under it. Water splashed down his well muscled body. Well, thought Bulma, Vegeta wasn't half bad himself. She smiled, stood up and walked over to the water's edge. She crossed her arms, waiting for Vegeta to notice her.

Vegeta had too many thoughts on his mind. Why should I care if I was supposed to have a different life? What's wrong with the one I have now? I have a good sparing partner, Nall treats me well, I have everything I could want here. So, why does this annoy me so much? It's that woman, ever since I saw her, she's been running around in my head. What the hell did she do to me? Says she's my mate, says we have kids together, well, what if we do? Why should I care, I don't care. Vegeta got up and ducked his head under the waterfall. She is pretty, he thought. Damn it, Vegeta banged his head softly against the rock under the falls. This is driving me mad, should I listen to Nall or this insane feeling in my heart? Vegeta stepped out from under the fall, and shook his head. He turned around to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him.

Vegeta and Bulma just stared at each other for a long time. Time seemed to have come to a complete stop as the two stared at the other's face. Then Bulma lowered her eyes slightly and Vegeta looked down with them. The Saiya-jin Prince suddenly noticed he was standing in only thigh high water, and dropped down to his chest. He flushed a light shade of pink.

Bulma giggled, she couldn't believe it, he was blushing. Vegeta never blushed, it was so cute.

"What are you laughing at!" yelled Vegeta, regaining control of his emotions and body temperature.

"You were blushing," she teased.

"I was not! What the hell are you doing in here!"

"I got lost," she said with a shrug. "I heard someone coming and ran in here, good thing it was only you or I'd be in trouble."

"You are in trouble! I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" Vegeta started to get up, but stopped and sank back down. His eyes darted over to the towel next to Bulma's feet. Bulma didn't miss the look and picked up the towel.

"Would you be wanting this?" she asked, waving the towel at him.

Vegeta growled and waded over towards her, careful to keep the water at waist height. He tried to grab the towel from her, but she held it right out of reach. He couldn't get it without standing up farther.

"What do you think you doing, woman?! Give me that!"

Bulma's smile widened. "What's wrong? I am your wife, nothing I haven't seen." She winked at him. Vegeta blushed a deeper shade of pink. He quickly jumped up and snatched the towel, but in doing so he unbalanced Bulma, and she fell into the spring.

Bulma popped up with a gasp for air. She stood up soaking wet, her white button-down shirt and black skirt clinging to her in all the right places. 

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He stood paralyzed looking at her. Nall-sama, she is dangerous, thought Vegeta. His hand shot up to his nose, as a small tickle of blood ran down. Bulma looked at him in concern as she saw the blood.

"Vegeta, are you all right?" she said, moving toward him. Vegeta scooted away from her until his back hit the spring's side.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice slightly muffled through his hand.

"Vegeta, you're bleeding. Let me take a look at it." Vegeta sank down farther into the water as Bulma was right in front of him. He didn't even resist when she pulled his hand away from his nose; he was having a hard time getting his eyes to move from her chest. He didn't have to worry about it much longer, as his head was snapped back to look at the ceiling.

"Tilt you head back, that should help."

"Thanks," said Vegeta, he was sure his face was a bright red now. The two stood like that for a long time, neither saying anything. An awkward silence filled the bathhouse, with only the sound of running water from the spring drifting into the air.

"Why did you come here?" asked Vegeta. "That was a stupid and foolish thing to do. What if I had been Kakarott? He wouldn't have thought twice about killing you."

Bulma smiled at the Saiya-jin, though his eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. He sounded worried about her, like he cared about what happen to her. He's more open than my Vegeta, she sighed. She already missed the dumb jerk; the sound of his constant training in the gravity room, their endless bickering, his warm strong hands holding her around the middle as they slept. Bulma shook her head to clear away her thoughts, she was getting too sentimental. "Well, you weren't Goku, Kakarott, or whatever you like to call him. I don't see why I can't come see you. After all, you came to see me."

"You came to see me?" asked Vegeta, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. His mouth turned down into a scowl. "I don't believe that. You're here for your friends."

Bulma looked at him with shock written on her face. "My friends?" She broke out into a cold sweat. "Vegeta, what about my friends? You haven't.... you haven't hurt them. Have you?"

Vegeta tilted his head back down, his nose had stopped bleeding. She looked worried. Did she not know or was it an act? "Don't play dumb."

"Vegeta," said Bulma, grabbing his arm. "Please, you didn't hurt them. They're all right?"

Vegeta looked into those blue depths, she was worried. No one was that good of an actor. A part of him ached in a way he didn't understand.His hand raised up and gently took hold of her chin, lifting her face. Her eyes sparkled with moisture, she was close to tears but, was stubbornly holding them back. "No," he said, shocked at the gentle, soft tone in his voice. "I haven't hurt them, Bulma." He inhaled sharply as she threw her arms around his chest and hugged him, hiding her face. He watched his hands move up to her back, as if they had a mind of their own, and rest on her shoulder blades.

"You big jerk," she said in a shaky voice. "You scared the crap out of me."

Vegeta looked at nothing in particular, this felt right. But, it's not! screamed his mind. He told that part of himself to shut the hell up, he didn't care right now.

"Vegeta, what happened? Please tell me."

Vegeta looked down at her, her eyes pleaded with him, concern for her children and friends showed in their blue depths. The part of him that was loyal to Nall screamed at him, telling him that Nall wanted this woman dead. Why? Why kill her? She so beautiful, she belongs here. What is Nall afraid she will do? He wanted to protect her, be with her. He didn't know it, but a part of him was loyal to Bulma, and at that moment she was the more important creature. "Your friends are fine, at least the ones that I brought here. The two blue haired girls are with Crono, and the other three are in a cell."

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief, they were okay, for now. "Vegeta, please help me. Let them go, please."

He was drowning in those eyes, he turned his head away. "I can't. I can't disobey Nall-sama."

"Vegeta," she whispered and Vegeta could feel her breath on his cheek. So close, too close, he thought. "Vegeta, one of those blue haired girls is our daughter, please..." He remembered one of the girls calling him daddy, her face looked like Bulma's, a smaller version of the woman before him. Bulma took his head in both her hands and forced him to look into her blue eyes once more. Did she know what those liquid blue pools did to him?

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, I'll help you."

Bulma lips closed on his.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5

Punishment

Quote: "Say your prays you traitor!" Nappa

Part 1

It was starting to get dark when Goten and Trunks returned to camp.

"Boy, am I hungry," said Goten, landing lightly on the ground. Trunks landed next to him.

"Yah, me too. I hope your mom cooked something good."

"My mom always cooks good," said Goten with some pride.

"Yah, you're right," agreed Trunks and looked around. "Where is everyone? They should all be back by now."

Goten scanned around. "Don't know. Maybe they're all inside." Goten and Trunks checked in the girls, then the boys' house, but both were empty.

"What's going on?" said Trunks.

"Mom! Pan! Anyone! Where are you?" shouted Goten, lifting his hands to mouth. Trunks hit him on the head.

"Moron, use your head. They're not here, if they were we would be able to feel their ki."

Goten rubbed his head. "Well, maybe they found Gokku and Vegeta. Maybe they're fighting them right now."

"Then why aren't Chi-Chi and the kids here? Surely your mom's not out fighting."

"I don't know," said Goten. "My mom's the only person my dad fears." He smiled at Trunks with his trademark Son smile.

"And with good reason," laughed Trunks. The two boy share a moment of amusement, before Trunks became serious again. "I don't like this. I have a feeling something happened to them."

"What should we do?" asked Goten.

Trunks frowned, looking all the more like his father. "There isn't much we can do. It's too dark to go looking for them. We'll just have to wait and see if they come back."

"What if they don't?"

Trunks frowned deeper. "Then we'll have to go looking for them in the morning."

"One more question," said Goten, raising his hand as if he were in class.

"Yes," said Trunks giving his friend an annoyed look.

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Trunks sweat dropped, then shrugged. 

"Raid the cupboards, I guess," said the half Saiya-jin.

"Too bad we can't order a couple of pizzas out here. So much for the prefect world," said Goten, look mournfully at his stomach. It growled in agreement. 

Trunks put a hand on his shoulder."Nothing's perfect, Goten," he said with a small smile.

The two went inside to raid the cupboards.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Nall watched as Gokku put the two unconscious quarter Saiya-jins down in front of him. Nall sat in what looked like a throne, in a large room, with many long scrolls lining its walls. He smiled in amusement at Gokku. "Well, well, Kakarot. What have you brought me, here?"

Gokku bowed low. "These are two of the intruders we fought the other day, Nall-sama. I thought that you might want to see them."

"Very good Kakarot. I'm pleased." Nall walked down the few steps that lead to his seat and to the twins. He kicked Carrot slightly in the side, and the boy didn't stir. "Overdid it a little, did you, Kakarot," he said, amusement lacing his voice.

"Sorry sir, they put up a bit of a fight." Gokku bowed his head, his mind running to the questions he had thought of earlier. "Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," said Nall, still looking at the twins.

"Nall-sama, why do these two look so much like Vegeta? Why do all those stranger look like Vegeta and me? And why," said Gokku, pointing at the two on the floor, "do those two have tails? I thought you said Vegeta and I were the only ones left of our kind?"

Nall scowled at the Saiya-jin. "Those questions are pointless. Don't concern yourself with them."

"But—" protested Gokku, who was rudely cut off.

"No buts, Kakarot. That's an order. Forget those questions now!"

Gokku bowed his head. "Yes, Nall-sama. I'm sorry."

Nall nodded. "Leave me, and take those two to a cell."

Gokku bowed again, then lifted the two up and left. Nall frowned. He had sensed Vegeta was starting to waver in his blind loyalty to him, but now Gokku was asking questions that were linked to the two's real past. Nall wasn't about to let the two Saiya-jins go, he had gone through a lot of trouble to ensure their loyalty to him, and planned on making sure they remained that way. Nall had seen the two in battle. Of all the fighters he had seen, none could compare to them. Even Crono agreed with him on that. He remember watching Vegeta's fights with Lusifer and his men. The passion the man showed when fighting was beautiful in its own way. When he saw the Saiya-jin prince he had decided to add him to his list of items when he was making his New World. He had been surprised beyond belief when Vegeta defeated Lusifer and became the ruler of over 2/3's of the universe, truly an incredible man. Gokku was also amazing, after seeing the insane fight,that resulted in the two Saiya-jins' deaths, he had done a background check on the Saiya-jin with Crono's help. The man had done incredible things in his life, every bit as amazing as Vegeta, maybe even more so. He had come to the conclusion that with those two at his side, no one could stop him from doing what ever he pleased.

He frowned deeper, but there was someone that he couldn't make bow to him; Bra-sama. She was beautiful, almost holy. In his search throughout the universes, he had thought he was the only creature of his kind. The only person that could pass through the gate of time at will, and speak to Crono. 

He had been surprised beyond belief, when he felt her. He went to her and asked her to join him, to remake the universes, to become a goddess to all that lived. She had refused, she wished to remain in her world, with her family and loved ones. He had tried to force her, but she fought back, and she was strong, stronger perhaps then him. Nall touched the scar over his eye and frowned. She also had Crono's favor, it was no secret that the force of time was fond of the woman. Bra used her incredible powers to just visit Crono, to speak to the energy of all. It drove Nall crazy. She had so much power, and yet she was happy to remain in her imperfect world. Nall wouldn't have it, so he joined Lusifer's arm to try and force Bra-san to submit to him, but she never did.

She would, he would teach her now, before she realized her true power. He would make her understand make her love him. He frowned slightly remembering Bra's power back in the woods. Crono had said she was reacting to another force. What force? Was there someone out there with their kind of powers, that was lending her strength? It couldn't be, he would have know if their was another like him and Bra.

Nall smiled, he would wait for Gokku or Vegeta to pass too far over the line, then punish him. Any thoughts of disobeying would disappear, when they remember who they were dealing with. Yes, everything was going just fine.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 3

As Gokku dumped the two quarter-Saiya-jins into a cell, he knocked a knuckle against one of the bars and shivered as he felt his ki begin sucked out of him. The green stone bars that surround the row of cells, was a special mineral that drank ki. Anyone who stood inside them wouldn't even have enough ki to fly, let alone escape. He closed and locked the door looking for a moment longer at the two. Veggi moaned, soon they would wake up.

Gokku turned to leave but stopped when he saw another cell had prisoners in it. Curious, he walked over and took a look inside. There were three in the cell, a small girl and boy lay unconscious on one bed, and a middle age woman with black hair tied up in a bun sat on the bed across from them. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Gokku-san!" she shouted and ran over to the door.

Gokku frowned. "My name is Kakarot, stupid woman."

The woman scowled at him. "Watch who you're calling stupid, Gokku, or I'll make you repaint the whole house, and you can forget about me cooking for you for a whole week!"

Gokku's mouth dropped open in shock. How dare this weak woman order him around like that, he was Kakarot, one of the most powerful fighters that ever existed. He snarled at the woman. "Watch your tongue, woman, or you won't have it for long."

Instead of frightening the woman, she got angrier. "Gokku! How dare you speak to me like that! When we get home I'm going to make you regret you were ever born! You'll be sorry you ever raised your voice at me. Now I'm not going to cook for you till you starve to death, and you can forget about sleeping in my bed! You're sleeping on the couch until I forgive you!"

Gokku backed away in horror, he didn't have any idea what the woman was talking about, but for some reason he was scared of her. A shiver ran down his spine as she continued to say all the things she was going to do to him. 

He took one last look at the scary woman and left at a fast pace, wanting to be faraway from her.

Gokku exist the room, and nearly ran over Vegeta in his haste. "Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

Vegeta and Bulma had left the bathhouse, after Vegeta had gotten dressed. They had been walking towards the prison cells when Gokku nearly ran into them. Vegeta quickly pushed Bulma behind a corner, before Gokku could see her.

Vegeta gave Gokku a half smirk and crossed his arms. "Kakarot, I could ask you the same thing." he said skillfully avoiding the question.

Gokku smiled back. "Caught me some brats, just tucking them in."

Vegeta raised a eyebrow at him. "You found the rest of the intruders?"

Gokku shook his head. "I only found two, but I felt at least two others out there." He pounded his hand into his fist. "I'll get them tomorrow. How about you, did you find that screaming woman back their?" said Gokku pointing behind his shoulder, where Chi-Chi could still be heard yelling at him.

Vegeta nodded. "I found their camp. There were only the woman and four kids. Crono has two of them, one is the girl Nall-sama wanted."

Gokku grinned wider. "Too bad you ended up a babysitter. I'm going to get some sleep, you coming? (Nothing meant by that remark people, they share a room; there is no Yaoi in this fic.)"

Vegeta shook his head. "I will later."

"Fine," said Gokku, walking off, thankfully not in the direction Bulma was hiding.

"That was close," said Bulma, coming out from behind the corner.

"Let hurry up and get this over with," said Vegeta not sounding happy at all. They entered the room just as Carrot and Veggi woke up.

"Bulma-san," said Veggi, going over and grabbing the bars of her cell. She pulled away from them with a yelp, as she felt her power beginning to be drained. Veggi and Carrot eyed the two before them, confused.

"Bulma," shouted Chi-Chi. "Get me out of here."

"Shhhhh" said Bulma, raising a finger to her lips. "Let's not alert anyone, OK." Vegeta reached down his shirt and pulled out a key. He unlocked Veggi and Carrot's cell, then moved to do the same with Chi-Chi's.

"Bulma-san," said Veggi. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find Gogeta and Bra and get out of here."

Vegeta finished opening Chi-Chi's cell, and the woman pushed past him, fuming. "When I get my hands on Gokku," she growled, making a fist. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Not now," said Carrot, lifting Pan up. Veggi picked up Uub.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Veggi.

"Follow me," said Vegeta and left the room.

"Can we trust him?" Veggi asked Bulma. She nodded and followed Vegeta's disappearing form. Veggi looked at Carrot, who shrugged and followed. Not having much choice, Chi-Chi and Veggi followed.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 4

Gohan, Goshin, and Piccolo all looked at the giant palace before them.

"So this is the place?" asked Gohan.

Goshin nodded. "Yes, I saw Gokku take Veggi and Carrot through those gates." 

Goshin pointed at the gate with the dragons carved in them.

"I can't feel Veggi or Carrot's ki, but I do feel Vegeta and Gokku," said Piccolo.

"You don't think they're dead do you?" asked Gohan with fear in his voice. 

Goshin looked at Piccolo just as fearfully.

"Don't know," said the Namek sei-jin.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Goshin, his concern for his friends written all over his face.

"We go get them," said Piccolo with a small smile on his lips. "But first we need to get their attention." Piccolo walked up the front gate and powered up a ki blast in his hands.

"What's he doing?" asked Goshin in a panicked voice.

"Looks like we're going to fight. Don't worry, if things get to rough we can hide in the city," said Gohan, powering up.

Goshin gulped and powered up. He didn't like the idea of fighting Gokku and Vegeta.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 5

The entire palace shook violently. Nall snapped his head up. "I can't believe they would be foolish enough to attack me in my own house!" Nall got up and walked out of his thrown room. He crossed down a hall and into a room. "Kakarot! Vegeta!" he shouted into the room. Only to see Gokku rubbing his eye, trying to wake up.

"Nall-sama," he yawned. "What's going on, what happen?"

"Some fools are attacking the front gate. Where's Vegeta?"

Gokku looked around the room and shrugged. "Don't know. He must still be awake some where."

Nall scowled. "Never mind him. Go out and take care of them."

"Yes, sir." Gokku yawned again and dragged himself up, dressed only in a pair of blue boxers and a white undershirt.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 6

Bulma braced herself against the wall as the palace shook again. "What's going on?!"

"Some fool must be attacking." He glanced at the group behind him and cursed. It was the first time Bulma had heard him do that since this whole mess started. "You guys go, I'll get the girls, and meet you back at your camp."

"I'll come with you," said Bulma.

"No, woman, go with them. You'll get hurt or something if you come with me."

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, stubbornly. "No! I'm going with you, whether you want me to or not!"

Vegeta and Bulma stared at each other, neither backing down for the longest time. The corner of Vegeta's mouth lifted slightly. "Fine, have it your way. I don't have time to argue."

Bulma smiled triumphantly and turned to Chi-Chi and the others. "We'll meet you later, you guys go."

"Bulma, is that wise?" said Chi-Chi.

Veggi grabbed Chi-Chi's arm. "Let's do as they say. Those two understand each other better they any one else. They'll be fine." Chi-Chi nodded reluctantly and the group vanished out the building.

"Come on," said Vegeta and lead Bulma down several more halls till they came to a large room with a disk on the floor. Vegeta grabbed her and stepped onto the disk. The room vanished to be replaced by a playground.

"What the?! Why are we here?" asked Bulma.

"What the hell is Crono doing now?" said Vegeta, looking just as shocked as 

Bulma. They watched as two, blue, haired girls ran by with a white haired boy hot on their heels.

"C-Crono," stammered Vegeta. The force of time stopped and smiled at them.

"Vegeta. Bulma. It's good to see you two are getting along finally."

"What? What do you mean by that?" asked Vegeta.

"GRANDPA!! GRANDMA!!" shouted a girl's voice. Vegeta barely had time to turn 

his head before a giggling Gogeta rammed into him, sending his flying back.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Bra and jumped into Bulma's arms.

"Bra-chan," said Bulma, hugging the girl closer. "Are you all right? That terrible man didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Haven't seen him," said Bra, sheaking her head. "I've been playing with Crono-chan and Gogeta-chan the whole time." Bulma turned her head to look at Gogeta and Vegeta. The girl was laughing and hugging his chest, and Vegeta was sitting on the ground, looking like he didn't know what the hell to do. 

Bulma giggled at the scene, causing Vegeta to snap back to reality. "Stop 

that! I'm no one's grandpa!"

Crono laughed and everyone turned to him. "Oh, Vegeta, but you are." The Saiya-jin prince paled.

"W-what? You mean it's true, Nall did change my past?"

Crono nodded. "His girl," he said, pointing to the happy Gogeta, "Is, will, or would have been your granddaughter. She won't be born for quite some time in Bulma's time line. She's a time traveler, trying to fix what Nall did."

Vegeta looked at Crono like he had turned blue on him. So his whole life was a lie, Nall had been using him all a long.

"Crono," said Bulma. "Can you fix the time line? Can you undo what Nall did?"

Crono smiled. "Of course, I'm time after all. The problem is, I can't use my powers outside of this place," he said, gesturing at his surroundings.

"You're stuck in a play ground?" said Bulma.

Crono laughed. "Oh, I do like you Bulma, that's way I matched you with Vegeta. You two have always been two of my favorite players. No, this is only the workings of Bra-chan's imagination." He thumped his staff on the grass, the playground disappear to be replaced with a vast sea of nothingness.

"Ahh!" said Bulma realizing that there was no floor under her any more. 

Crono made one to make them more comfortable.

"Crono," Bulma said, after calming down some. "How do we get you out of here?"

Crono smiled sadly. "Unfortunately their are only two ways. The first is to have Nall release me, and the second is to kill him." Vegeta looked nervous at that statement.

"Well, we'll do that one way or another," said Bulma, nodding to herself. 

"By the way what do you mean you matched me with Vegeta?"

Crono grinned like a cat. "I'm time, every soul I ever created I made a match for. It's very rare, but some times one finds the other. It's even rarer for them to be of a compatible species and opposite sexes." Crono walked over and as he walked he grew taller, into his male adult form. He patted Bra on the head. "Thus Bra," he said with a warm smile.

"What do you mean, thus Bra. What so special about her," asked Vegeta.

"Because you and Bulma are matched by soul by me, body by chosen mate, and heart by Vegeta's mental link; Bra-chan is a product of very unusual circumstances. She and Nall are the only two that had parents like that, thus their strange power. They are wild cards, I have no power over them. 

They exist outside of time, yet in it. It hard to put to words. That's how 

Nall has the power to trap me here."

"No wonder Nall-sama wants her," said Vegeta, looking at the girl in Bulma's arms, still siting on the ground. Bulma and his eyes met, and they held eye contact for a few award moments, before they both turn to look away. Crono laughed at their discomfort of the news that they were matched.

"Wait a minute," said Bulma. "If that's so, then why isn't Trunks like Bra?"

"Trunks?" said Vegeta.

"Our son," said Bulma. "The boy with purple hair."

"Purple hair?!"

Crono laughed again. "Trunks isn't like Bra, because Vegeta didn't forge his 

link with you till after your son was born."

"Why not," said Bulma, putting one hand on her hip, the other holding Bra, and glaring at Vegeta. The Saiya-jin scooted a bit away from her.

"Don't get mad at him, Bulma," said Crono, amusement laced his voice. "He's just as stubborn and independent as you. It was a big step for both of you."

"I hate to break up this little chit chat, but we really should get out of here, before Nall returns." Bulma nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Crono, for taking care of Bra. I guess we will meet again."

"Oh, I'm sure of it," said Crono. He gave Bra a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Crono," said Bra. "Thank you for your hospitality," she giggled.

"Polite as ever," said Crono, ruffling her hair. Vegeta got up with Gogeta hanging off his neck like a necklace.

"Will you let go already!" Gogeta gave him a kiss on the check and dropped to the ground. Vegeta wiped the spot and grumbled to himself as he walked over to the round disk on the floor. "Well, come on," he snapped as he reached the disk.

Bulma, put Bra down, but held on to her hand as they walked over to Vegeta, Gogeta followed.

"Bye you guys," Crono waved. "Have fun."

"Bye Crono," shouted Bra and Gogeta. They all stepped on to the disk and vanished.

Crono smiled secretly to himself. "They make a good couple, don't they, Bra-sama."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 7

Piccolo stood before the palace gates with his arms crossed, as Gokku appeared at the front door.

"How rude, waking people up in the middle of the night," spat Gokku.

Gohan stepped forword. "Father, please stop this. We don't want to fight you, Nall is just using you and Vegeta."

Gokku snorted. "I don't recall having a coward for a son, and you're wrong about Nall-sama. He's a greater man then all of you put together." Gokku widened his stance and power flared around him.

"Gokku-san, please listen to us!" shouted Goshin.

"My name is Kakarot!" shouted Gokku and leapt at them

Piccolo jumped back and Gokku's fist embedded into the ground were he had been standing. Goshin struck out with his fist, but was blocked by Gokku, he was then smacked in the face with the Saiya-jin's own fist. Gokku spun around and aimed a kick at Gohan. To the Saiya-jin's surprise the boy easily catch it.

"Father, forgive me," said Gohan, then powered up and delivered his own kick into Gokku's back, while still holding his leg. Gokku fell forward, then was slammed into the ground by Gohan's interlocked hands. The Saiya-jin growled, flipped back up, and was met head on by Piccolo. The Saiya-jin and Namek sei-jin joined in a combo of kicks and punches. Gokku was hard pressed when Gohan joined his teacher, and even more hard pressed when Goshin jumped in. Gokku spun in a mess of flying fists. One hit his lower back, another his jaw, and one bounced off his shoulder, numbing his arm. Gokku, roared and his power rose in a giant burst, flinging the three away from him. His hair grew long as he changed to super Saiya-jin three.

"So you want to play rough, do yah?" Gokku ran towards Gohan and punched him across the face. He backed the boy up against a wall and pounded his stomach mercilessly, till the wall cracked and broke apart. He raised his fist to strike him again, but was stopped by a green hand.

Piccolo twisted Gokku's arm behind his back and punched the Saiya-jin in the throat. Gokku choked and drew back, only to trip over the Namek sei-jin's leg. Gokku managed to flip back and turn his fall into a flying kick at Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms in front of his chest, and his feet dug into trenches in the ground at the force of the kick. Gokku pushed off Gohan's arms, did a flip in the air, landed, caught the boy by the head, and threw, sending him crashing into one of the decorative ponds. Goshin charged Gokku, but the Saiya-jin was too fast and none of his kicks and punches hit their marks. Gokku laughed and leaped up slamming both feet into the boy's shoulder. There was a sickening popping sound as Goshin's arm dislocated. 

Gokku spun around as he heard the Namek sei-jin. "Makkanasapou!" The spiraling beam of light struck Gokku on the side of the neck. Gokku raised a hand to his neck and growled as it came back with blood. (That's the "Special Beam Cannon")

"All right, you over grown snail, now you made me mad!" Gokku charged atthe Namek sei-jin and uppercut him. The Namek sei-jin went with the fall and kicked out with both legs, connecting with the Saiya-jin's chest. 

Gokku humfed as the air escaped his lungs. Piccolo fell on his back, and before either of them could recover, Gohan jumped over his teacher with a ki blast in his hand. Gokku countered the blast with his own and the whole front of the gate and door was blown up as the blasts exploded. Gohan fell back and was caught by his teacher. He glanced at Goshin who was holding his arm painfully off to the side. He jerked suddenly when he felt Veggi, Carrot, and the others' ki.

"Piccolo-san," he said, looking back at his teacher. The Namek sei-jin nodded. "You get Goshin, I'll hold off father," said Gohan with a determined look. Piccolo raised a eyebrow at the half Saiya-jin, but left to go to Goshin's side. Gohan turned towards his father.

"All right dad, let see if you know this one. Taiyouken! (Solar Flare)" A blinding light formed around Gohan, and Gokku didn't have enough time to close his eyes. The Saiya-jin grabbed his eyes in pain and cried out.

Gohan, Piccolo, and Goshin disappeared before Gokku recovered enough to look for them.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 8

Goten slumped in his seat and yawned. Trunks continuously tossed a can of soda in the air, while balancing his chair on its back legs.

"I'm so bored," said Goten. "I wish we knew where the others are."

"Something must have happened, they should have been back hours ago," said Trunks.

"I wish we'd brought a Playstation or something," Goten yawned.

"This sucks, we're stuck here with nothing to do, everyone is Kami knows where, our dads have turned evil, and—" said Trunks, glancing at the clock on the wall, "we missed Baywatch."

"What?!" Goten looked at the clock. "No! I'm really ticked now."

"At least we don't have to do our homework," said Trunks.

"Wait a minute, you're right," Goten smiled happily. "And I had a test today. Well, that's one good thing that's happened."

Both boys suddenly sensed ki coming their way. Trunks fell back in his chair with surprise, his can of soda thumped him on the head on the way down.

"They're back!" shouted Goten, leaping from his chair. Trunks untangled him self and hurried after him. They watched as Veggi, Uub, Pan, and Carrot carrying Chi-Chi landed.

"Ah, man, am I ever glad to see you guys. Where's Gohan, and the others?" asked Goten.

"They didn't come back?" asked Chi-Chi, starting to worry about her oldest son. Carrot glanced behind him.

"Here they come," he said. They all watched as Gohan, Goshin, and Piccolo landed.

"Good, you guys are OK," said Goten. "We were worried."

"You're the ones that attacked the palace?" asked Veggi. Goshin winced and Gohan went over to him.

"Yah, that was us. Can you help me, Carrot, his arm is dislocated." Carrot moved over to the two and braced Goshin as Gohan slammed his shoulder back in place. The quarter Saiya-jin hissed with pain and rubbed his arm.

"That's going to be black and blue by tomorrow," he mumbled.

"Wait a minute," said Trunks, looking around. "Where's my mom? Where Gogeta and Bra?"

Veggi and Carrot glanced at each other. "There still at the palace," said Veggi.

"What you left them! We got to go back and get them," said Trunks, grabbing the front of Carrot's shirt.

"Calm down," said Veggi, putting a hand on his arm. " Your mom's with Vegeta, they're going to save your sister and Gogeta."

"Calm down! My dad doesn't even remember us and you tell me to calm down! What were you thinking, leaving her with him?!"

Veggi looked away. "I trust those two together. There's something about them."

"Even if you trust them, I don't!" shouted Trunks.

"Don't worry Trunks, your father was the one that helped us escape," said Carrot.

Trunks blinked. "He did?"

Carrot nodded. "They said they would get the girls and met us back here. We just have to trust them."

Trunks sighed, "I hope you're right. I've heard plenty of stories about my dad before he met my mom."

"Well, he met your mom again and now he's a good guy," said Goten. "Funny how history repeats itself."

Trunks shook his head, "I still have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to one of them."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 9

Vegeta watched as the two blue haired girls looped happily in the air, gigglingthe whole way.

"Look at me daddy!" shouted Bra as she did several barrel rolls. How could he have spawned such a cute little girl, he wondered. Vegeta shifted his hold on Bulma. He was more then a little uncomfortable with the way she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed to his. Vegeta swallowed hard. His eyes glanced down at the world below, then halted in mid air.

"What's wrong, why are we stopping?" asked Bulma. Gogeta and Bra noticed the stop as well and waited for instructions. Vegeta wordlessly levitated down, the girls following.

"Vegeta, what's the matter?" asked Bulma again.

"We're almost there, we should walk the rest of the way." He looked at the two girls. "You two go ahead, we'll be right behind you." The two girls smiled and ran ahead.

"Vegeta, is that safe? Why have we really stopped?"

Vegeta turned to her and met her gaze. He turned away, unable to look her in the face long. "I'm not coming with you."

"What?!" shouted Bulma. "You have to come with me. Vegeta, you heard Crono. 

We belong together, you can't deny that."

The Saiya-jin nodded. "No, I won't deny that, but I still must go. Nall-sama has done nothing for me to turn against him. I owe him, Bulma."

"You owe him nothing!" shouted Bulma angrily. "He owes you, he owes me! He took you away, and you want to go back!"

"Bulma, I don't know anything about your world, all I know is this one. Besides, I can't just leave Kakarot, he's my friend."

Bulma forgot the anger for a moment with this new bit of information. Vegeta and Gokku FRIENDS! This world was too strange. His Vegeta was too open, too polite, and too nice. He didn't act at all like her Vegeta. It was kind of nice, but at the same time unnerving. They were like two different people, and she found herself missing the rude and arrogant Vegeta, the one that had so much pride, so much passion. Not that this more innocent version of Vegeta wasn't fun, he was so cute when he blushed. She could see why he would hesitate to go with her. What would happen to him when they, if ever, fixed time? He would simple cease to exist. No, he would change. Change back to the person he was supposed to be. What about Gokku, he was right on that one.

"Please don't go," said Bulma, taking his hand. "We'll think of something."

Vegeta shook his head. Without another word, he turned his back, and left. 

Bulma watched his form go, till he was out of eyesight. She sighed and once again felt lonely and cold. "Damn you Vegeta. You don't know what you do to me." Bulma turn towards camp and started walking.

She walked into camp and only vaguely heard those around her.

"Bulma, where's Vegeta?" she heard someone ask.

"He's not coming," she mumbled, not raising her head. "He's gone back to Nall."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 10

Vegeta didn't return to Nall's city till the next morning. He landed in front of Nall's palace and looked around. The front gate and doors had been destroyed and rubble lay every where. His eyes travel up the stepped to the doorway, where a nervous Gokku stood.

"Kakarot," greeted Vegeta, halfheartedly.

"Vegeta, Nall-sama wants to see you," he looked very uncomfortable. "He seems very mad," he added quietly. Vegeta nodded and the two walked silently to the large room with the round disk that lead to Crono. They stepped on the disk and their surroundings vanished to be replaced with a desert like climate. The place looked barren and lifeless. They could see Crono in his adult male form, and Nall. Their backs were turned to them.

The two Saiya-jins stepped off the disk and knelt down, knowing better to disturb Nall when he was mad.

"Crono," said Nall nodding to the energy that was time. The god looked away, but tapped his staff on the ground once. Vegeta gasped loudly as black vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around him, holding him down.

"Nall-sama!" protested Gokku, looking between Vegeta and Nall.

"Move away, Kakarot, unless you want to suffer with him," said Nall. He turned around and faced them, his purple eyes narrowed in anger.

Gokku backed up and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded to him, and Gokku reluctantly moved away from him. Vegeta's whole body jerked and went tautt when a jolt of pure energy coursed through him. He clamped his mouth shut, and growled through his teeth, to keep from screaming. Long gashes appeared across his back and chest. The fabric of his suit tore and smoke wavered up around him as the jolt of energy ceased.

"Vegeta, did you let the prisoners go?" asked Nall in a calm voice.

"Yes," answered Vegeta emotionlessly. Another bolt of energy ran through him, and he jerked hard against the black vines.

"Did you come here and let Bra and the other girl out?"

"Yes," answer Vegeta, glaring up at Nall. Nall snarled and another blast of energy sheered him. Vegeta was panting hard know and a small line of blood ran down his mouth, where he had bitten his lip.

"Why?!" snarled Nall.

"You know why!" yelled back Vegeta. "Fucking asshole! You stinking thief!" 

Vegeta forced his way up, snapping several of the black vines. More sprouted out of the ground to hold him still. Vegeta raged in side of them, then went super Saiya-jin, and destroyed them all.

"Crono!" shouted Nall.

Crono raised his staff and slammed it down on the dirt ground. Vegeta dropped out of super Saiya-jin, all his power drained out of him in a instance, and he fell to his knees, dizzy with weakness. Gokku stood terrified and confused.

"I see you know, don't you?" Nall turned to scowl at Crono. " this is all your fault isn't?"

Crono met his glare head on, "I am time," stated Crono flatly. "He is following what I had originally planned for him. You are the one that's breaking the rules."

"Rules! This isn't a game, Crono!"

Crono smiled." Oh, but it is. You are in control of your own fate, Nall. You are one of two that control their own destiny. You have no one to blame for this but yourself. I let you put me here and take over control of time, because I was curious as to what you would do."

"You're crazy! You let me do all of this because you were bored?"'

Crono smiled wider. "Tell me, Nall, what will you do next?"

Nall snarled. "You think you know every move before I make it! You think I have no control! Well, you're wrong Crono! I have complete control over everything and everyone!" As he shouted that he turned to glare at the kneeling Vegeta, his eyes narrowed. "And, I'll prove it." He started walking toward Vegeta, his hand glowed a dark shade of purple. Crono's eyes widened. 

Gokku noted the move, and it unnerved him even more.

"What are you going to do, Nall-sama!" shouted Gokku.

Nall placed his hands on either side of Vegeta's head, and when he made contact, Vegeta's eye grew wide and unfocused. Then the Saiya-jin lifted his head and screamed a soul-wrenching cry.

"NALL!" shouted Crono, horror in his voice.

Gokku glanced back and forth between the two and Crono. He couldn't take just watching any more and ran over to Nall. "Stop it, Nall-sama!" he shouted, grabbing hold of one of Nall's hands. A shock ran through Gokku's head, and he gasped as billions of images flashed before his eyes. Images of the last two days, moving too fast to fully understand. "Who are you?" 

"Nothing I haven't seen." "GRANDPA!" "Look at me daddy!" "Purple!" "I'm sure your Vegeta must have loved you a lot." "I'm going to tear you limb for limb." "I'm not going with you." "Get off me!" "Have it your way." "Can't just leave Kakarot, he's my friend." Gokku pulled away with a yipe and clucked his head. Vegeta's screams died down and the Saiya-jin clasped before Nall. Nall turned back towards Crono, with a smug look on his face.

"What do you think of that Crono? I've broken their bond and erased all his memories of her. I'm rewriting his destiny as I see fit." He turn to the still dazed Gokku. "When he wakes up, come get me, and we are going to hunt down those bastards and kill them all, but Bra-chan. I want her alive and unharmed. You!" he said pointing his finger at Crono, "are going to heal him when he gets up and not cause any more trouble." Nall turned and left the three.

When Nall was gone, everything was silent for a few minutes, then Crono's booming voice echoed off the desert plains, in great rolls of laughter. 

"That scared the shit out of me!" He laughed harder if that was at all possible. "He didn't even notice!" More laughter. "I'm so glad I did this, for once in my existence I was afraid!" He laughed again.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" shouted Gokku. "What's so fucking funny!"

Crono giggled a little more. "You are, Gokku," he teased.

"My name is KAKAROT! Why does everyone call me that?! And I fail to see why you're laughing you ass off!"

Crono laughed again only softer. "Don't worry, Kakarot. I'm only amused at how close he was to breaking the rules, and screwing up space and time, not to mention my very existence. I have you to thank for maintaining them, but then again, you always were the one to save the day."

"Save the day! I don't know what the hell you're babbling about old man, but I think you lost what little sense you had!"

Crono gained some control over himself. "Don't think ill of me, Kakarot. I made it so you always jump in and fix everything, it's just a lot more exciting when you don't know it's going to happen."

Gokku shook his head. "I don't understand." Their conversation was interrupted by a low moan. "Vegeta?" said Gokku helping the Saiya-jin into an up right position.

"What happened? Why do I feel so weak?" He looked around and blinked. "Why am I in here?"

Gokku looked at him with shock. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"We were training really hard and then went to sleep," stated Vegeta still confused.

"Last time we did that was two days ago," said Gokku. Images he saw in 

Vegeta's head popped back up. He doesn't remember anything from the last two days. Vegeta tried to get up but winced and sank back down.

"I don't remember you beating the crap out of me, Kakarot," said Vegeta, touching one of his wounds.

Gokku took a deep breath and looked at Crono. "What do we tell him?"

"The truth," smiled Crono. "Vegeta, you did something that upset Nall, so he punished you, and erased you memories of the last two day." Crono taped his staff on the ground and Vegeta's wounds slowly disappeared.

"What's the point of injuring me if I get healed right after," winced Vegeta. He turned to Gokku. "Just what did I do to make him so mad?"

Gokku shrugged. "To tell the truth I'm not really sure what happened, but you let some important prisoners go."

"I did what?! Man, what was I thinking?"

Crono chuckled off to the side.

"You have something to say, old man?" challenged Gokku.

"No, not really. I will tell you that you'll understand what you were thinking in good time."

Both Saiya-jins stared at him like he'd grow a second head.

"Kakarot, is Crono acting strange or is it just me?"

"No, he's acting strange."

"Okay.... So what are we suppose to do?"

"Those prisoners that got away, Nall-sama wants them killed, and for us to bring back the little blue haired girl called Bra."

"That sounds easy enough." Vegeta flexed his healed arm.

"It's not that easy, they're not as strong as us, but there are lots of them, and they can do fusion."

"Good, I like a challenge," said Vegeta and stood up.

Gokku smiled. "I couldn't agree more."


	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 6

Battle Royale, Everyone Fight!

Quote: "I lied when I said you could go. At least I partly lied, for I will let you go to another dimension!" --Vegeta

Part 1

A dish crashed to the ground and shattered into a hundred pieces.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" asked Chi-Chi.

Bulma staggered back against the rake of dishes she had just dried. The towel she held slipped out of her hand as she started blankly ahead.

"Bulma?!" shouted Chi-Chi, grabbing her by the shoulders. Chi-Chi became more alarmed when she felt the fine tremor run threw Bulma's slender frame.

"Bulma! What's wrong?!" shouted Chi-Chi, shaking her.

Bulma snapped her gaze up to look at Chi-Chi. Her eyes were wide and she looked almost scared. "I don't know," she whispered. Bulma grabbed her head. 

"I don't know! Something isn't right. Something's terribly wrong. I feel like I am forgetting something very important, but I don't know what."

She let go of her head and looked behind Chi-Chi. "Trunks." Bulma pushed past Chi-Chi and headed towards the door.

"Bulma, wait! What's wrong? Tell me!" yelled Chi-Chi, running after her friend.

Bulma broke into a run and slammed the door shut in her hurry. "Trunks!" she screamed, looking around. "Trunks, where are you!"

Trunks, who had been sparring with Goten in the air, heard his mother and slowly lowed himself to the ground. "Mom, what's the matter?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Trunks," said Bulma, running up to her oldest child and grabbing his shoulders. "Trunks, can you feel your father? Can you feel his power, ki, or whatever it is you feel?" Bulma's voice got more panicked by the minute.

"I'll check," said Trunks, closing his eyes and concentrating on looking for a ki that was much like his own. He stretched out his sense and felt it. 

"There," he said pointing his finger in a direction. "I feel him far off in that direction." Trunks opened his eyes. "Are you all right mom? You look scared. Did something happen?"

Bulma blinked and tightened her grip on Trunks shoulders. "You're sure? He's alive; he's okay?"

Trunks looked at his mother with shock. "Yes, Mom, I'm sure. He feels just fine. What's wrong?"

Bulma let go of Trunks and stared in the direction Trunks had pointed. "He's alive, but the last time I felt this.... this was when.... was when he....." Bulma's eyes began to water and threatened to spill over with tears. "Was when he died, only it didn't feel this bad. I didn't feel this empty inside." Bulma covered her eyes with her hands. "What's wrong with me?" she sobbed. Goten, Carrot, Veggi, Gohan, and Goshin all stopped their practice to see what was the matter. Chi-Chi finally caught up with her panicked friend.

"Is she okay?" asked Chi-Chi in a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure," said Trunks, going over and wrapping his mother in his strong arms. She wept openly on his chest. "She asked me if dad was okay. 

When I told her he was fine, she said something about feeling empty and started crying."

Suddenly they all felt a ki rising and turned to see Bra, her face twisted in a snarl that would have made her father proud. "How dare he!" she screamed. "No one messes with my dad and gets away with it!" The others felt a wave of energy roll over them. It blew them back wards and cracked the ground at Bra's feet. Bra noticed what was happened and her power dropped. 

"Sorry. Are you all right?" she asked in a worried voice. Goten dug his head out of the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted. "That wasn't ki!"

Carrot propped himself up on his elbows, "That was her mental power. She had no control so it just struck out in all directions."

"Bra-chan, what's wrong? Way are you so mad?" asked Trunks.

"Trunks," she hiccuped. "Trunks he, he...." Bra broke into sobs and ran to her brother, who still held Bulma. "Trunks, he hurt dad! He did something to him. I felt it!" she sobbed against Bulma's chest.

"Something must have happened to Vegeta," said Veggi.

Piccolo appeared in the clearing, "Don't just sit there," he growled "Don't you feel them?" Everyone that could cast out their sixth sense and felt three ki heading their way.

"That's my father's and Vegeta's," said Gohan, getting to his feet.

"And Nall's," said Piccolo.

"What are they doing?" asked Bulma.

"Looks like they're coming for a fight," said the Namek sei-jin.

"But Vegeta's on our side," protested Goshin.

"Fickle fellow," growled Piccolo.

"Mom, please. You and Chi-Chi take the kids and hide. We don't know what they have planned."

"No," said Bulma firmly. "I want to know what happened to Vegeta." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and widened her stance.

"Mom, this is not the time!" shouted Trunks.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Bulma.

"He's right, Bulma-san," said Goten. "Wait till we've beaten them, then ask."

Bulma frowned, but gave in and walked away. Chi-Chi and the kids followed.

"Just as stubborn as I remember her," said Veggi.

"No time for reminiscing," said Carrot. "Here they come."

The three landed a few yards away. Nall stepped forward with a smirk. "We meet again. What a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all yours," growled Trunks.

"Indeed. After all, I get to watch the splendor of your death," laughed Nall. As he said that, Gokku and Vegeta stepped forward.

The Dragon Ball crew crouched down into fighting stances. Piccolo took control. "Veggi! Carrot! Fusion! Trunks and Goten, you too! The rest of us, stall them till they're done." They all nodded in agreement. Goshin, Piccolo, and Gohan crouched down into fighting stances while the others lined up to do Fusion. They all powered up and began their assigned task. Piccolo jumped forward to meet Gokku head on. The two began a series of punching and kicking combos. Gohan faced Vegeta, throwing a more rapid round of punches at the Saiya-jin prince. Vegeta smirked and dodged the punches with twists and turns of his head and body. Goshin powered up two kienzans. His sore arm complained painfully, but he growled through his teeth and gathered his power. Goshin shouted to Piccolo and Gohan before launching the disks. 

Piccolo and Gohan both jumped high just as the disks were about to slice them. Vegeta fell backwards to the ground as the disks flew over him, and Gokku jumped up, but landed on one of the disks. The saw blade-like disk spun at an incredible speed and Gokku started to get dizzy. The Saiya-jin began running on top of the disk as if it were a treadmill. Goshin sweat dropped at the scene.

"He can't do that!" he shouted.

Gohan raced back at Vegeta, just as the Saiya-jin jumped back up. Gohan elbowed the Saiya-jin in the gut. Vegeta growled and ducked under his arm. Gohan gasped and tried to turn, but soon found himself stuck. Vegeta put one arm under Gohan's, another over the boy's shoulder, and locked them together in a iron grip. Vegeta then lifted one of his legs and hooked it around Gohan's waist; then he tightened all his muscles and squeezed. Gohan huffed in pain as he was slowly crushed under the pressure. 

Piccolo turned his jump into a kick and aimed for the running Saiya-jin. Gokku lifted his head just in time to get the Namek sei-jin's foot right in the face. Gokku fell back and landed flat on the disk. Piccolo stepped on his cheek and ground the Saiya-jin's face into the energy disk. Gokku howled in pain and grabbed Piccolo's foot. He twisted it and sent the Namek sei-jin spinning off the disk. Unfortunately for Gokku, the disk had reached a giant rock sticking out of the ground and it crashed into it. The distructo disk sliced right through the rock, but Gokku didn't. He slammed into the rock at neck-breaking speed. Gokku growled in his throat as he picked himself out of the Gokku-sized hole. His eyes landed on Goshin and narrowed. Goshin saw the look and began to sweat. Gokku leapt from the hole right at him and Goshin did the only thing that he could: he ran!

"He's going to kill me!" shouted Goshin with a mad Gokku right on his heels. 

The quarter-Saiya-jin was so panicked that he tripped over a rock and went tumbling. Unfortunately for Gokku again, he tripped over the fallen Goshin and went tumbling as well. Goshin got to his knees, but was met by a raging Gokku. Gokku wrapped his hands around Goshin's neck and began to choke the life out of the boy. Gokku caught movement out of the corner of his eye and swung his leg into a kick, hitting Piccolo. The Namek sei-jin took the hit full in the chest, but managed to hold on to Gokku's foot. Piccolo growled and twisted Gokku's foot, breaking the Saiya-jin's hold on Goshin and unbalancing him. Goshin fell unconscious to the ground. Gokku hopped up onto his other foot and kicked out at the Namek sei-jin. Both were sent flying backwards. Piccolo turned his fall into a roll, and Gokku landed on his hands and flipped back to his feet. Both stood breathing hard for a moment before Gokku turned level three.

Gohan couldn't breath. He fought in Vegeta's grip, trying to shake the Saiya-jin off. He let out a scream of rage and power blazed around him. Vegeta yipped and let go as the skin on his arms began to burn from the high ki. Vegeta growled at Gohan who panted, trying to get back his breath. The Saiya-jin prince smirked and powered up to level three. He leapt forward and drove his fist into Gohan's chest. Gohan's breath left his lungs again, and he was sent tumbling head over heels till he ran into a rock and shattered it. Gohan's whole body ached as he pulled himself up, but he was struck down again as a ki blast slammed into him.

Gokku advanced on Piccolo and pummeled the Namek sei-jin. He gathered his power and shot a ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo jumped, but not fast enough, as pain sheared his foot. The Namek sei-jin tried to land, but was unbalanced and fell onto his back. He sat up and saw the problem: his foot had been burnt off. Gokku laughed and looked back to see Vegeta was done with Gohan. He smirked and started toward Piccolo, but stopped when he heard four voices shout, "Fusion Ha!"

Vegeta and Gokku turned to see Gotenks and Varrot standing with cocky smiles on their faces. They both powered up to level three.

"Well, well, we meet again," said Gokku as he eyed Gotenks.

Gotenks smiled. "We finish it this time."

"Agreed," said Gokku, and he leapt toward the fused boy.

Vegeta turned to regard Varrot. She stood in the same stance as him: arms crossed, feet wide apart, and with a confident smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her and wordlessly they both ran forword.

Gotenks and Gokku clashed with a roar. The two hovered inches off the ground as they fought, their feet dancing on air. Gotenks elbowed Gokku under the chin. Gokku's head snapped back and he retaliated with open hand slaps on either side of Gotenks' head. Gotenks drew back with a hiss of pain, but Gokku wouldn't let him retreat. Gokku grabbed Gotenks by the shoulder and leaned into a backwards roll. Gotenks was sent flying into the distance and crashed into a tree, turning it into toothpicks.

Vegeta dodged Varrot's flying kick and kicked out with his own foot where he thought she would land. Varrot hopped over Vegeta's foot just in time. She struck out at the Saiya-jin's backside and hit him in the shoulder. Vegeta growled and continued the kick, switching legs. He hit Varrot in the ribs and knocked her down to the ground. Vegeta's hand glowed with ki as he raised it and aimed it down at Varrot. Varrot nimbly rolled back on her hands and kicked out with her feet as Vegeta's fist connected with the ground. She continued to strike out with her feet till her arms were swept out from under her by Vegeta. She landed on her head, but had enough sense-of-mind to roll to the side as Vegeta's foot came down to grind her into the ground. Vegeta leapt at her prone form, ready to blast her. Varrot quickly charged her own hands with ki and countered Vegeta's ki blast. 

Vegeta landed on her anyway and Varrot huffed as the air was forced out of her lungs. Thinking quickly, Varrot charged the little remaining ki in her hands and clapped them together in front of Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta drew back with a hiss and spots danced before his eyes. Varrot drew back her fist and punched, out sending Vegeta tumbling head over heels.

Gotenks leap from tree to tree as Gokku threw ki blast after ki blast at him. Gotenks blurred out of sight to catch his breath, and a thought came to him. Gotenks quickly created five ghost-like versions of himself and sent them out. Gokku spotted what he thought was Gotenks behind a tree and threw a ki blast at the tree, destroying it. The little ghost copy of Gotenks drifted slowly toward him.

"What the hell?!" said Gokku as he looked at the copy. He turned around to see four more of them had joined the first in a circle around him. The ghost clapped their hands, then smacked the ghost closest to them. All five Gotenks ghosts exploded, and Gokku screamed out in pain.

"Ha, gotacha!" shouted Gotenks, coming out from his hiding place. He blinked in confusion when he saw no sign of Gokku.

"Like hell you did!" shouted a voice from above, and Gotenks was slammed in the head by a fist at faster-than-sound speed. The fused boy drew back with stars dancing around his head. He was too dazed to see Gokku's fist coming towards his chest, but he sure felt the force of the connection. Gotenks crashed through four trees before he was able to stop his flight. Gokku was right at his heels, so Gotenks worked quickly. He made a circle with one of his hands and a circle of energy flew forth and wrapped around Gokku, trapping his arms to his sides. Gotenks raced forward and booted Gokku into the air. He reappeared and kicked him down. Gotenks continued to kick Gokku around like a hacky sack. He kicked the Saiya-jin up high again, and then slammed him down like a volleyball.

Piccolo concentrated his energy and growled in pain as he regrew his foot. 

He carefully stood up and tested it. It was wobbly but would have to do. He hurried over to Gohan, who was embedded into the ground, and pulled the boy out.

"Piccolo-san," said Gohan. He tried to get up, but his body complain loudly at the movement. "How's Goshin? Is he alright?"

"Unconscious. Rest a bit. I can't tell how this fight will end. They might need our help." Gohan nodded, but all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He hoped that Varrot and Gotenks would be enough.

Gotenks crashed through some more trees and sat up with a curse. He cursed more when he turned his head and saw Chi-Chi and the others. "Get out of here!" he shouted to them. Gokku also noticed the small group. One of the young girls must be the one Nall-sama wants, he thought. The others are just rebel trash. With that, he powered up a ki blast, but stopped when he saw one of the women turn and look him in the eyes. Images flashed in front of his eyes, images of this blue-haired woman taunting him, speaking to him, just looking at him. Gokku lost his hold on the power in his hand and it disappeared. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those haunting images. He became dazed as two fists slammed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Gotenks!

Gotenks flipped behind Gokku and tried to pin him, but the Saiya-jin fought back, and Gotenks knew he wouldn't be able to hold him for long.

"Bulma-san! Chi-Chi-san! Everyone run!" he shouted. Gokku broke free with a roar, turned, and slammed his fist into Gotenks' face, sending the fused boy crashing to the ground. He then turned to the group. That woman was dangerous; he had to get rid of her. Gokku powered up another ki blast in his hand and aimed it at Bulma. Bulma's eyes widened as she saw she was the target, and she could only stand still, knowing that running wouldn't help. 

"Kame…hame…HAA!" Bulma screamed and covered her face with her hands as the ki blast came at her. She felt it hit her, but there was no pain. Am I dead? she thought as she opened her eyes. To her surprise she wasn't dead, she was flying, and the scream she had thought was her own was Gotenks as the ki blast struck him in the back and sent them both flying.

Bulma was blinded by a bright flash, then she landed hard on the ground with Trunks in her arms. "Trunks!" she cried and hugged her boy. He and Goten had separated when the ki blast hit them. Trunks groaned. His shirt had been ripped from his back. Goten wasn't much better, and Bulma saw Chi-Chi run to him and roll him onto his stomach to reveal his burned and bleeding back.

Chi-Chi was pissed. "Gokku! How dare you hurt your own son like that! You come down here right this instant and take what's coming to you!"

Gokku looked at Chi-Chi with shock written all over his face. He took a step back in mid-air, then growled. "Who do you thing you are woman, making demands from me!?" He lowered to the ground and stood tall.

Chi-Chi hissed and marched over to him. "I'm your wife, that's who I am!"

She bashed him over the head and grabbed his ear. Gokku howled with pain and tried to pull away, but all he did was hurt his ear more. "I should skin you alive!" shouted Chi-Chi, twisting his ear.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!" screamed Gokku. Chi-Chi let him go, but glared at him with a look that could kill. Gokku backed away with terror written across his face. He glanced around and his eyes met Bulma's. Again images passed through his head, and he groaned and held it like it would fall apart.

"Who are you?" asked Gokku, looking at Bulma. Bulma and Gokku had the strangest feeling of deja-vou.

Vegeta caught the fused girl by the leg and swung her in a wide circle. Varrot crashed through tree after tree till Vegeta let her go, causing her to crash into more trees. Varrot managed to get up and saw Vegeta heading right at her. She grabbed a fallen tree and swung it at him. Vegeta batted the tree away and jumped into a flying kick at Varrot. Varrot jumped and Vegeta broke another fallen tree in half. Varrot began jumping up the branches of a tall tree, and Vegeta followed in hot pursuit. Varrot reached the top of the tree and expanded her ki. The top branches exploded in a shower of leafs and pieces of wood. Vegeta covered his eyes as the debris rained down on him. Varrot saw her chance and jumped down, aiming her foot at Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince had just enough time to open his eyes before a foot came barreling down and struck him in the chest. The two fell down the tall tree, with Vegeta breaking every branch in the way. They crashed into the ground and the whole area shook with the impact. The tree they had climbed toppled and fell. Vegeta jumped up from the rubble and punched Varrot across the face. The fused girl went flying and landed hard on her back.

"Varrot!" she heard someone shout, and looked back to see Bulma and the others behind her. She turned her head back to see Vegeta leaping at her with his fist cocked. Varrot closed her eyes, but never felt the punch land. Instead, she felt warmth, then nothing, as Varrot ceased to exist.

The two quarter Saiya-jins-opened their eyes to see Vegeta kneeling in-between them, his fist deep in the ground. The Saiya-jin prince looked more then a little confused as he looked from Veggi to Carrot.

"We separated," said Carrot.

"So did they," said Veggi, looking at the messed up Goten and Trunks.

"Shit," cursed Carrot and the twins climbed to their feet.

Nall calmly walked into the clearing they were now in, and Piccolo, Gohan, carrying an unconscious Goshin soon followed, but they kept their distance from Nall.

"It would seem you've lost," smiled Nall. Vegeta and Gokku walked over and stood by his side. "You're all tired and worn out. All I have to do is say the word and these two," he said gesturing at Gokku and Vegeta, "will rip you limb from limb."

Veggi and Carrot backed up, standing protectively in front of the others. 

Nall smiled in a way that sent chills down their backs. Gokku and Vegeta powered up and sent ki blasts at the group. Veggi and Carrot were knocked back. Carrot slammed into a tree and slowly slid down it, and Veggi landed on the ground and rolled till she came to a stop and didn't move.

Bulma looked with shock at Vegeta. He looked back at her; there was nothing in his eyes, like he didn't know her. She closed her eyes and hugged Trunks tighter as the two Saiya-jins powered up again and sent another round of ki blasts at them.

The ki blasts struck hexagonal-shaped, prism-colored shield that absorbed the blasts, twirled in the air, and then disappeared.

"No! It's not possible!" shouted Nall. His eyes found and looked at the young Bra. "She didn't do anything, yet it was her!"

Beautiful laughter filled the air, like the sound of bells chiming.

"Impossible!" shouted Nall, looking around. Everyone else glanced around for the source of the laughter. They all turned when a transparent figure stepped into the clearing. Nall's eyes looked like they would fall out of his head as the figure slowly became visible piece by piece. A woman with waves of rich blue hair down to her waist stood before them. Her eyes were blue crystal, and she seen to glow with a holy light.

"Nall-sama," she greeted. "It's been a long time."

"Bra-sama! Blue lady!" He glanced at chibi Bra then back at the older version. "How?"

"You didn't think I would just sit there and disappear, did you?" She smiled a sweet smile and walked towards him. "I've been watching you this whole time."

"And just what do you think you'll do now? Fight me?" Nall almost laughed; his voice was full of amusement. "No offense, my Blue lady. You're strong, but not that strong. I don't even need to fight you. I have my body guards to do it for me. I don't think you'd last too long against two level three Saiya-jins when you only stand at level two."

"You're right, Nall-sama. I can't fight them, but I never said I wanted to fight."

Nall raised an eyebrow at Bra. "Then do tell me why you are here."

Bra smiled again and walked closer to Nall. She stood only a foot away from him. "Perhaps I'm just here to watch." Nall reached out and drew her to him, wrapping his arm around her slim waist. He brushed his hand through her long, blue hair.

"Then tell me Bra: why did you stop me?"

Bra tapped her finger against one of his cheeks. "You ruin the game too quickly. I haven't seen Vegeta and Gokku's combined power."

Nall pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "You are a violent woman," he said, his voice full of lust. Bra smirked her father's trademark grin.

"I am half-Saiya-jin."

Nall laughed. "Kakarot, Vegeta. I want you to do Fusion."

"What?!" said Vegeta.

"I hate that stupid Fusion dance!" said Gokku."

"Do it!" growled Nall. "And take your time in disposing of them."

Carrot groaned and pulled himself up. He glanced around and saw Bra. "Mom! 

What are you doing?!" he shouted, terrified to see his mother being held by man other than his father. Nall smiled triumphantly.

"She's mine now."

Carrot's mouth dropped open and he glanced around to see Veggi not far away. He crawled over to her and pulled her unconscious body to him."What?" he asked in a whisper. Nall laughed again, but Carrot heard a soft voice whisper in his head, watch and you will understand. Carrot raised his head and watched as Gokku and Vegeta did Fusion. To his eyes, this couldn't get any worse.

"Fusion…ha!"

The sky turned black and the planet trembled beneath their feet. Lighting flashed in the sky and struck the ground in random places. After the blinding flash that came with fusion, the Dragonball crew saw before them the true Gogeta. He was already in level three form, and power sparked around him in a hypnotic dance. His ki was massive. It threatened to overload their senses with just the feel of it.

"Oh, Kami-sama," breathed Gohan. "We don't stand a chance."

Goshin groaned and came to. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living son. To bad you won't remain in it long," said Piccolo.

"What?!" said Goshin, and he looked around the clearing. "That's Blue lady. 

What is she doing here?"

"Getting us killed," grumbled the Namek sei-jin.

"No she won't," protested Goshin. "That's not like her."

The three watched as the adult Bra drew back from Nall and slapped him hard across the face.

"See," said Goshin with a grin. "She's got something up her sleeve."

Nall took a step back and touched his lip. His hand came back with blood.

He narrowed his eyes at Bra. "I knew you'd never come to me so easily."

"I'd never come to you period," said Bra.

"Either you're incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid," said Nall. He smiled. "It doesn't matter. Once Gogeta has defeated them, you will have to submit to me."

Bra smiled. "What you don't know is that Gokku-san has every memory that you took from my father. What do you think will happen when they separate?"

Nall's face dropped for a second, then lifted in a confident smirk.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just erase them again. You didn't think this through, Bra-sama. Your warriors are at the end of their rope. Who will fight Gogeta?"

"Gogeta will," smiled Bra.

Nall got a confused look on his face, then turned to look at the small girl with the blue braid. "That little girl?" He laughed.

"Yes, that little girl." Bra walked over to Gogeta and knelt in front of her. "Gogeta-chan, it is time to fight."

"But Bra-sama, what if I hurt him? He's half grandpa," said Gogeta. She was obviously nervous.

"They are strong, Gogeta. Just stop when they separate."

Gogeta nodded and stepped forward to face the fused Gogeta.

"No, Blue Lady! Gogeta can't fight him!" shouted Goshin.

"She can and she must," said Bra. Then she smiled softly at him. "Have faith in her."

Chibi Gogeta stood before fused Gogeta and the two just stared at each other. Fused Gogeta looked over his shoulder at Nall.

"Fight her," laughed Nall.

"You've got to be kidding," said Gogeta looking back at chibi Gogeta.

Chibi Gogeta hissed and launched herself foreword. Gogeta dodged and struck her on the back as she passed. Chibi Gogeta fell to her knees with a yipe. 

She glared over her shoulder at the tall Gogeta. Chibi Gogeta climbed to her feet and charged at Gogeta again. Gogeta effortlessly dodged every one of her strikes.

"Gogeta!" yelled Nall. "Hurry up and finish her! We don't have time to fool around."

Gogeta spat with disgust and punched out at Chibi Gogeta. He connected with her stomach and Chibi Gogeta was sent flying back. She hit a tree and slumped down on the ground, holding her stomach.

"Gogeta!" shouted Goshin. He pushed off of Gohan and took a step toward the girl. Bra appeared in front of him, blocking his passage. "Out of my way, Bra!"

"Don't be a fool Goshin! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Killed!? Gogeta's the one that's going to get killed!" he shouted back at her.

Bra straightened suddenly as if her spine had turned into a steel rod. She smiled. "Now the fight really begins."

Everyone watched at Gogeta slowly got up. The blue-haired girl had a sadistic look on her face. Her tongue flicked out to wipe the small trickle of blood that ran down her chin. "You're strong," she purred. "I can feel my blood turn and boil in my veins at the mere thought of fighting you."

Chibi Gogeta took a step forword, "I'll try not to kill you," she said with a smile. Chibi Gogeta threw back her head and roared. A globe of energy surrounded her and the air around her tingled. A wave of pure energy rolled over them, knocking many of them off their feet. Gogeta was pushed back several feet, then flung into the air by the sheer force. There was a deafening scream, and then an explosion that knocked everything flat within the area. When it was over, the Dragonball crew gasped with shock at the new Gogeta.

Chibi Gogeta was no longer chibi. The girl was now a woman. Her form was slender but muscular, and curved in all the places a woman should. Her clothes had not grown with her increase in size. The black tank top was gone. Her purple jacket's sleeves had shredded off. Luckily, the jacket was still buttoned in the front, but it still showed much cleavage. Her pants were now shorts that rode low on her hips. The belt had snapped and the top button had come undone. Gogeta's boots were completely gone, so she floated in the air barefoot. Her golden hair stood up in a fashion much like Trunks in super Saiya-jin mode, only the long hair at the nape of her neck had come undone from its braid and now hung in thick spikes down her back. All of her body but her chest, belly, face, and hands were covered with thick gold fur that shined in the morning sun. Thin golden lines lay under her eyes, and her eyes themselves were a greenish blue. The area inside of Gogeta's blast ball had disappeared, leaving behind a bowl-shaped hole in the ground and a scoop missing out of the tree behind her. She stood floating in the center of her ball blast as if she were standing on a stage, looking up at Gogeta. 

She smiled sweetly at him, then wickedly as she slid into a fighting stance.(M) Gogeta lowered himself till he was even with (F) Gogeta and crouched down into his own fighting stance. (M) Gogeta snarled and leaped towards (F) Gogeta. FG raised her hand and neatly caught his fist. MG drew back with a growl and started a series of punches at FG. FG's hands moved in a blur as she blocked all of MG's hits well before they found their mark. MG drew back with shock written on his face. FG smiled, then spun in a roundhouse kick. 

MG was sent flying nearly out of the forest and into the meadow where they had set up camp. His body dug a long trench in the ground. MG barely managed to get up as FG came at him, hot on his tail. The two met and clashed with sparks of power radiating around them. FG charged the ki in her hand and punched out at MG. MG tilted his head to the side and the ground behind him was torn up as ki rushed past his face. MG punched out at FG's face. FG ducked underneath the punch and the ground behind her was torn up as well. They both continued to punch at each other with super-charged fists, destroying the terrain all around them. The Dragonball Gang and Nall hurried over to watch the battle. The fistfight ended as MG connected with FG's face. He drew back for a breath. FG stood still for a few moments with her head turned to the side. Then she started to laugh. She turned her head back and there was a bruise on her cheek. "I can't tell if that hurt or felt good. Do it again." MG roared and rained a shower of punches across FG's face and chest. After the hundred-thousandth punch, he drew back with a pant. FG hung in the air with her head down. No one could see her face. 

She slowly rotated her shoulders, then snapped her head up. There was a big smile painted on her lips. "Oh yeah; that felt good," she purred. FG disappeared and reappeared behind MG. She interlocked her fingers and hammered MG back down to the ground. FG disappeared again and reappeared in front of MG before he hit the ground. She drew back her foot and booted him back into the air. FG then charged and expanded her ki she flew up and began to twirl around MG. Soon she had formed a tornado in the air made of ki. MG was trapped inside and was spun around like a rag doll, unable to tell which direction was up or down. FG charged her hands and fired several ki blasts into the cyclone. Once done, she stood back and crossed her arms. The cyclone continued to twist for a few more seconds, then stopped suddenly. MG was left disoriented in the air as the ki blasts found their mark and exploded. MG crashed to the ground and created a crater. MG leap out of the crater and at FG with a roar. The two started raining punches at the other again. MG managed to keep up with FG for several seconds before FG landed a hit on his chest. From then on his defense was shattered. FG mercilessly kicked and punched MG. Her foot hit his leg with a crack. She rapidly punched his gut till his internal organs were bruised at the least. 

She struck one final blow to his chest, and MG was sent crashing to the ground. FG slowly lowered herself to the crash sight and looked at the mess that was MG. She snarled, and to everyone's horror powered up a ki blast in her hand. She launched it right as and familiar blue figure appeared in front of the beaten Saiya-jin with her arms spread wide. "No!" shouted FG, and the blast stopped a foot from Bra's face. FG let out a shaky breath and closed her hand. The ki blast disappeared in a shower of light. Behind Bra, her counter-part also was engulfed with light as Gogeta separated into two people: Gokku and Vegeta. Both Saiya-jins were royally messed up, each with a broken leg, many deep cuts, and lots of bruises.

"Ouch," said Gokku, the only thing he could think at the moment.

With much pain, Vegeta sat up.

"GRANDPA!"

Vegeta was flat on his back again, with a golden-haired woman on him.

"Ah, it hurts! Get off, get off!" he cried from under the hyperactive woman. 

The Dragonball gang sweat dropped at the scene.

Trunks and Goten had regained consciousness during the fight, but Carrot was still holding on to his unconscious sister. They all watched at Gogeta's power dropped and she returned to her normal form as a blue-haired ten-year-old.

"Did I get a little carried away again grandpa? I'm so sorry," she sobbed into the prince of Saiya-jins' chest. Vegeta looked like he was going to cry, too, but not for the same reason.

Trunks laughed, and walked with a slight limp over to the two. He picked Gogeta off Vegeta. Gogeta wrapped her arms around Trunks neck. "Daddy, I think I broke grandpa," she sobbed in his chest.

"Don't worry Gogeta. He'll live," said Trunks, patting her back.

"Thought I was going to die," said Vegeta weakly, and he tried to sit up again.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta was back on his back again as another blue-haired woman jumped on him. Bulma sobbed into his chest and told him how stupid he was. The touching scene was broken by a snarl from Nall. "Fine! I'll destroy you with my own power!" Nall ripped his white military jacket off, revealing a muscular chest.

Once again the air was filled with sweet laughter.

"Do you find this funny, Bra!? I can kill everyone of your precious family with only a fraction of my power. None of them stand a chance against me in their current state." Nall smiled. "Unless you plan on fighting me, Blue Lady."

Bra stopped laughing and looked around. Gogeta had cried herself to sleep in 

Trunks' arms, and he and Goten were too weak to do Fusion again. Veggi was still unconscious; no Varrot. Piccolo, Goshin, and Gohan were too beat up from their earlier fight. Her younger self, Pan, and Uub were too inexperienced to fight Nall, and Chi-Chi and Bulma weren't fighters. Even if Gokku and Vegeta agreed to help, they were the most injured of the whole group. Bra turned back to Nall with a frown.

Nall laughed again. "Let's make a deal; a bet if you will. If I win, you join Crono in the nice little prison I created. If you win I'll let your family and friends go."

"No," said Bra calmly. She tore her white robe off to reveal a dark blue leotard-like fighting suit underneath. "If I win you're dead and Crono is free."

Nall frowned. "So be it." Nall leapt forward at Bra, a purple aura surrounding him. Bra leapt up into the air as Nall's fist impacted with the ground, a soft blue aura surrounding her. She hung in mid-air.

"You and I control our fates, Nall. This is the final battle!" Bra powered up. Her hair became spiky and gold. Her aura changed from a soft blue to a dark navy color with sparks of energy coursing through it. She charged the ki in her hand. "Final Flash!"

Nall threw up a shield that changed colors like a soap bubble. The ki blast was absorbed. As soon as Nall lowered his shield though, Bra was upon him. Bra's fist slammed into Nall's face, snapping it to the side; he coughed up blood. With a growl Nall drew back his hand like a claw. Purple lines followed his fingers as he raked them across Bra's blocked arm. Four lines of blood formed where Nall had cut her. Bra screamed and punched Nall in the chest. He fell back on his back and Bra leaned forward to strike, but Nall rolled back farther and coiled his legs. Both of Nall's legs connected full force with Bra's chest, sending her tumbling head over heels. Bra gained control of her tumbling and turned it into a roll. Nall chased after Bra with his fist cocked. He punched out at her, but missed as Bra rolled away. 

Nall continued to chase Bra as she rolled till he punched wide from his body and Bra rolled towards him. She uncoiled and head-butted Nall in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Wasting no time, Bra grabbed Nall's head with both hands, jumped up, and slammed both knees into his throat. Nall began to fall back. Bra used him like a spring board and leapt up into the air. Nall fell flat on his back and Bra landed on him, straddling his waist. 

She drew back her fists and rapidly pummeled his face and chest. Nall interrupted her with a fist to the throat. He then pulled his legs out from under her, put them against her stomach, leaned back, and launched Bra into the air. Bra did a flip in the air and landed on her feet, her back facing Nall. He stood up. Bra looked at him over her shoulder and spat blood on the ground. Slowly she turned to face him. Nall smirked and gathered his power. Purple tinted mirrors appeared around Bra. She turned her head looking at them, then ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it. "Nice," she purred. "I'll have to remember this when I'm trying on clothes." She turned once in the mass of mirrors.

Nall snorted and powered up a ki blast. He threw it at Bra. Bra dodged the blast with a tilt of her head. She was caught by surprise when it bounced off one of the mirrors and into her back. Bra fell to her knees and cursed. 

Nall laughed. "The empress of the Free Universe kneeling before me! Get used to it, Bra-chan!"

Bra jumped to her feet with a growl. Nall smirked and launched several more ki blasts into the trap of mirrors. Bra soon moved in a blur as she ducked and dodged inside the mass of mirrors. A ki blast buzzed past her face, another under her arm, and one between her legs. Bra was struck by another ki blast that left her dazed. She landed on one of the mirrors and managed to get up and push away as a ki blast struck it and bounced off. Bra tried to move out of the mirror trap and found that it moved with her. She snarled and began firing her own ki blasts. They hit Nall's blasts and bounced off mirrors till all the ki blasts were gone and Bra was left floating in the middle of the mirrors, panting. She growled deep in her throat, then charged up more ki in her hands and launched several ki blasts to bounce around in her prison. She then flew at Nall. Nall realized what Bra meant to do too late, and found himself stuck in the mirror trap with her. Bra added more ki blasts and mirrors till it was chaos inside the mirror trap. Nall launched a ki blast a Bra as she dodged two other blasts. The blast zipped past her face, bounced off a mirror and struck her in the shoulder. Bra spun wildly and barely managed to regain control before crashing into another ki blast head on. Having had to wait to launch his ki blast, Nall was hit by a loose one that sent him crashing into another blast. Nall landed on the ground and flipped away before another could hit. Bra roared and shoulder-slammed Nall into the path of a ki blast. He was hit by it, but turned around and kicked her into a loose blast. While Bra was dazed he flew up behind her and grabbed her. He then used her like a shield to stop a large ki blast. The force of the blast knocked them back, and Nall struck a mirror full force.

The Dragonball crew was starting to get dizzy watching the madness inside the mass of mirrors. Both fighters were taking a beating.

"Damn it! She's the empress! She's not suppose to fight!" cursed Goshin.

"I thought Bulma-san was the empress," said Goten, his eyes darting around, trying to follow the pair.

"She was. Bra-sama took over with Uub-sama after Vegeta-san's death."

"What about Trunks?" asked Goten, looking a little sick.

"He's the president of Capsule Corps."

"That's no big deal," said Gohan, listening to their conversation. "He's that now."

"That may not seem like a big thing now, but in the future there are millions of branches of Capsule Corps spread throughout the universe. Even planets that don't belong to the Free Universe have branches. In a way, that makes Trunks more powerful then Bra-san. He's also probably the richest bastard ever to live."

"You're kidding, right?" said Trunks, taking his eyes off the fight for a second to look at Goshin.

"Nope. You were the universe's most legible bachelor for years till you married Pan-san."

Trunks paled.

Goshin laughed, "It was sure fun to see you. You had to beat them off with a stick; even had to fight a few that wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Great," said Trunks, looking annoyed.

Goten laughed, "That sounds like Trunks all right." He hooked his arm around his friend's shoulder. "A real ladie's man."

"Stop that!" shouted Trunks uncomfortably. "Bra's in the middle of a life or death fight, and you guys want to talk about my future love life!"

The two shrugged and Trunks threw up his hands in defeat.

"The really lucky one I think is Uub," said Goshin. "Blue Lady is really beautiful." The three looked at Uub, who was watching the fight intently.

Goten went over and ruffled his hair. The boy looked at them, confused.

"Better cheer her on," said Trunks. "That's you future wife fighting in there."

Uub's eyes widened, and he looked closer at Bra. His checks colored slightly. The three boy were interrupted by a scream from the fight.

Bra had gotten caught between two ki blasts that struck her on the back and front. She hung limply in the air with her head bowed. Bra snapped up her gaze. Her eyes burned with an inner fire. "That's it! I've had enough!" she shouted. Bra's power flared around her. She clapped her hands together and as she pulled them apart, a ball of energy formed inbetween them. As she slowly pulled her hands apart the ball became bigger and bigger. 

"Bra! What are you doing?!" shouted Nall. "If you use that you'll kill us both!"

Bra held the ki ball in front of her. "We'll see about that!" Bra exploded the ki blast in her hands.

"Black hole!"

The explosion caused all the loose ki blasts and mirrors to explode as well. 

The Dragonball crew had to shield their eyes from the light that the pure ki gave off. When the light died down something hit the ground hard; it was Nall. He was a total mess. Several bones were broken; deep cuts covered his body; bruises showed everywhere on his skin. Everyone looked around for signs of Bra. When the explosion fully cleared, a figure could be seen floating in the air; it was Bra. She had protected herself by creating many hexagonal-shaped shields around her. They shimmered in the morning sun, then disappeared. Bra slowly lowered herself to the ground beside Nall.

"I've lost.... haven't I?" His voice sounded amused.

Bra nodded.

Nall laughed softly, "Then I'm glad.... it was you.... Lady in Blue." Nall closed his eyes and his form disappeared.

"Goodbye, Nall," said Bra, falling backwards. She would have hit the ground, but Gohan rushed forward and caught her.

"Now that," she smiled. "Was fun." Everyone face faulted.

"Saiya-jins," grumbled Piccolo.

"Blue lady!" shouted Goshin. "Please never do that again! You're the empress! You shouldn't be risking yourself like that!"

"Oh, shut up! Can't a girl have some fun? I swear that I'm going to forget how to fight with all my advisors advising me. I should use some of them for practice. That would shut them up."

Goshin sweat dropped and stepped back.

"All I want right now is a hot bath," said Bra.

"Me two," said Bulma.

"Me three," said chibi Bra.

"That sounds so nice right now," said Trunks.

"Too bad there aren't any hot springs around here," said Goten.

"Sure there are. Piccolo and I found one yesterday," piped in Gohan.

"Shouldn't we finish fixing the time line, then worry about a bath?" said Goshin.

"NO!" shouted almost everyone.

"I think we should take care of our wounds first," said Carrot adjusting Veggi on his shoulder. She was awake, but still leaning on Carrot for support.

"Wait a minute! What's going on?" asked a confused Gokku.

"I'll explain later," said Vegeta. He tried to get up, but decided he needed a few more minutes.

"What ever happened to Crono?" asked Piccolo.

"Did someone say my name?" said a voice right behind Piccolo.

Everyone turned around to see Crono in his male adult form.

"Crono," shouted Bra. The energy of time nodded his greeting to her.

"You guys look terrible," laughed Crono.

"Well sorry. We've just had the stuffing kicked out of us," said Trunks.

"Yes, that was quite a show. We'll have to do it again some time."

Everyone looked at him like he'd turned into a one-eyed monster. "Just kidding," he said innocently.

"Sure you are," mumbled Bra under her breath.

"So you guys want a nice bath before you fix the time line." He tapped the ground with his staff and they found themselves next to a beautiful hot spring with pink water.

"Why is it pink?" asked Uub.

"You don't want to know." He then grinned and tapped his staff again.

Everyone's wounds heals up as good as new.

"He's handy," said Goten, inspecting himself.

"Girls over there and boys over there," said Crono pointing in each direction. "Namek sei-jins go where you will." Crono then tapped his staff again and everyone's clothes disappeared to be replaced with towels.

"Are we taking a bath with them?" asked a very confused Gokku. "Aren't they the enemy?"

Vegeta looked down at the towel around his waist, "Doesn't look like we have much choice."

"I want to get out of here," said Gokku.

"Oh no you don't," said Chi-Chi grabbing his ear. Gokku yiped. "You're staying right here."

"Not this crazy woman again!" said Gokku, flailing his arms.

"Baka!" Chi-Chi pulled on his ear.

"Ah! Stop that! You have no right to do this to me!"

Everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes. Crono laughed.

"Oh poor Kakarot. You know, that's your mate."

Gokku stopped his flailing and looked at Crono. He looked back and Chi-Chi.

Suddenly he broken free and was trying to run away, but couldn't due to the fact that Gohan and Goten grabbed a hold of his arms.

"No! Let go! That woman is evil! You hear me?! Evil!"

"Evil!?" Chi-Chi started towards them.

Gohan and Goten suddenly were being dragged along as Gokku tried to make his escape.

"No!" he shouted in terror. "She going to get me!"

Crono was laughing his head off. "Chi-Chi, do calm down. After all, you're the one thing beside needles that he's afraid of."

"Why you!" shouted Chi-Chi turning her attention to Crono. Crono waved his hands in front of himself.

"Chi-Chi please," said Bulma putting a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't remember you. Why don't we go take a bath? Doesn't that sound nice?" She grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and pulled her in the direction of the girls' side.

"That woman's amazing," said Vegeta, watching them go. "Too bad," he said, turning towards Gokku. "Looks like I got the good one." He started towards the hotsprings.

"Come on, dad," said Gohan, pulling on his arm.

"Dad!?" shouted Gokku, looking at the two boys.

Crono laughed again. "Your sons, Gohan and Goten. Two of the most powerful being in the universe, might I add."

"Really?" said Gokku, sounding interested. He studied the boys and smiled.

"How about we spar after the bath?"

"All right," said Goten.

"If we have time," said Gohan. "We should be fixing the time line."

"Time line can wait," said Goten. Gokku clapped him on the back.

"I could get to like this," said the Saiya-jin.

Crono smiled as he watched the three disappear to the springs. This wasturning out to be a fun game so far, but it was far from over yet.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7

Bathing Cleans the Mind and Soul, I Feel Young Again!

Quote: "A wise man once said the stronger you train the stronger you smell." -Gokku

Part 1

"Oh, this feels wonderful," said Bulma. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Bra, Chibi Bra, Veggi, Pan, and Gogeta all sat in the wonderful hot springs Crono had taken them to. Gogeta, Pan, and Chibi Bra were splashing each other with water, laughing their heads off.

"Reminds me of the springs on planet Vaz," said Bra. "Now all well need are some muscular men to come rub oil on us." She smiled devilishly.

"There plenty of muscular men over there," said a voice coming towards them. A male Crono came into view.

"Ah!" said Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Veggi. They all sank lower in the water.

"What are you doing? This is the woman's side!" shouted Chi-Chi.

Bra laughed. Only her legs were submerged in the water, and the rest of her was visible for all to see.

"Bra! Have you no decency!?" shouted Bulma.

Crono joined Bra's laugh. Then his form changed to that of his adult female form. "I assure you Bulma-san, I'm sexless."

"Crono doesn't have a real body, Mom," said Bra. "This is only an image for us to see."

"Oh," said Bulma and Chi-Chi. They sat up a little more, but were still a little uncomfortable.

Crono sat down on a tall rock. "So what will you do now, Bra-san? You can just as easily take over were Nall left off." The others looked at Bra, slightly worried.

"No, I have enough on my mind with filling my Dad and Mom's shoes," said Bra. "Too bad I can't keep this place for when I need to relax."

Crono smiled. "Nall did have good taste."

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma. "Can't you just leave this place as it is?"

Crono shook his head. "Afraid not, Bulma-san. You see, everything here is from different planets and different dimensions. They can't just be replaced. There are maybe millions of different dimensions with the same tree or rock in them, but each dimension only has one of that tree or rock. So if we don't put them back it's a lot like stealing."

"I see," said Bulma.

Crono nodded again, "Yes, I have to put them all back were I found them, the trees, plants, animal, people, the whole shebang."

"What a minute," said Veggi. "What about Gokku and Vegeta? I'm mean everything in this world was locked down so it's the same as when it was taken, but Gokku and Vegeta are years older then when they were taken."

Crono laughed. "Smart girl. You'd better not tell them, but I'm going to have to change them back."

"Change them back?" asked Chi-Chi.

Crono nodded. "Reverse time and return them to the age they were when Nall and his men picked them up."

"You mean turn them into babies!?" shouted Veggi.

"Shhhhhhhh!" said Crono pointing in the direction of the guys' spring. 

"Knowing those two, they would head for the hills if they found out. Unless you want to hunt them down." Crono's eyes sparkled as he began thinking up a new game to play with the Dragon Ball group. "I could take away their powers, and give you guys some cool stuff, change your clothes to camouflage, and—"

Crono was cut off by Bra. "Really, Crono! Don't you think you've had enough fun for this century?" Crono looked disappointed. "You know it's going to take you a long time as it is to fix everything, and there will still be rips in the fabric of time."

"Oh Bra! You're spoiling my fun," whined Crono.

"I don't know," said Bulma with a thoughtful look on her look on her face. 

She turned to Crono with a wicked grin on her face. "Can you make us stronger then them?"

Crono's eyes lit up, but before he could say anything, Bra had wrapped a hand around his mouth. "Mom!" she protested. "Don't give him any ideas. This isn't all fun and games. This is doing real damage to time. The longer we're here, the more damage; the more damage, the more problems in the universes."

"Just a thought," said Bulma, looking a little disappointed herself. "I've always wanted to beat the stuffing out of your father just once."

"I wouldn't mind doing something like that myself," said Chi-Chi.

They all shared a good laugh.

"So," said Veggi getting back to the problem at hand. "You're going to change Vegeta and Gokku back to babies, and drop them off in the right time?"

"Not exactly," said Crono with a sly smile.

"Crono," said Bra in a suspicious voice.

"I'm not going to be dropping them off. Nall sent some of his men to pick them up. Therefore, someone has to go back and fix things."

Veggi groaned. "I suppose that someone is us."

"Bingo!" cheered Crono.

"What?!" shouted Chi-Chi. "Why are we doing it instead of you?"

"Well," said Crono shyly, "because I don't want to end my vacation just yet." Everyone face faulted. Bra shook her head. "Ah, come on! It'll be fun, and I'm not going to take no for answer. Beside you should have seen Gokku and Vegeta when they were babies. They were so cute!" squealed Crono.

"I guess that means you have no choice. If Crono say so, only I can force him to change his mind, and I really don't feel like it," said Bra.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Thanks a lot, Mom," snorted Veggi.

"Well, you guys don't all need to go. Some of you can't go to planet Vegeta because you're not strong enough."

"Planet Vegeta," said Veggi, perking up.

Crono nodded, "I'm going to divide you up into two groups. That should save time. One of you will take care of Gokku, the other Vegeta. There will be some fighting and I'll have to change some physical characteristics for those going to planet Vegeta, but it shouldn't be too bad."

"I want to be in the group that goes to planet Vegeta," said Veggi.

Crono winked at her, "I knew you would. Although I'll have to do something about your purple hair."

Veggi looked at a lock of her hair. "Well, I guess I could dye it."

Crono shook his head, "No need." He snapped his fingers and Veggi's hair turned black.

"Wow," she said, looking at her new hair color. "How long will this last?"

"Don't worry, I'll change it back when you're done."

"So who is going where, I mean when?" asked Bra.

"I'm sending Veggi, Carrot, and Trunks to Planet Vegeta. I thought I'd send Goshin, Goten, and Gohan to take care of Gokku."

"I kind of want to go," said Bulma. Then she sighed. "But if I did, I'd want to see planet Vegeta, and I'd get squished there."

"Don't worry. I'll let you watch the fun."

"You can do that?" asked Chi-Chi.

Crono smiled wide. "I'm time."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Everyone finished their baths and dried off.

"Okay, everyone," said Crono when he got their attention. "Here's the deal. We're going to divide up. Veggi, Carrot, and Trunks go to Planet Vegeta. Goten, Goshin, and Gohan to planet earth."

"Planet Vegeta?" said Vegeta confused.

"Didn't you know you were the prince of Saiya-jins?" asked Gohan.

"No," said Vegeta, scratching the back of his head. Everyone face faulted.

"Well, that explains why he so nice," said Bulma.

"What a minute," said Gokku. "What about us? Aren't we going?"

"Of course you're going. This mission is to drop you two off at your respective homes in your respective times."

"Oh," said the two Saiya-jins at once.

"Um, isn't that going to be a little weird?" said Vegeta. "I mean I don't remember anything about being the Prince of Saiya-jins."

"Oh, don't worry about that. When I'm through with you, you won't remember being Nall's bodyguards either. I should be able to get all your other memories back easily considering you only have a few of them."

"What? Why do we have only a few memories?" asked Gokku.

"Oh, that simple: because you were less than a year old."

"Okay," said Vegeta. "I don't think Kakarot or I can pass for one-year-olds."

"Oh, but when I'm through with you, you will." Crono cracked his knuckled.

Gokku and Vegeta backed away. "I don't like the looks of this," said Gokku.

"Neither do I," said Vegeta.

"RUN!" shouted Gokku. They almost got away. The two disappeared; the only thing left was their towels.

"Crono!" shouted Gohan. "What did you do?!"

"Calm down," said Crono. "They're fine." As he said that a whimper came from one of the towels on the ground. Crono walked over a picked it up. A baby 

Gokku's head popped of the bundle. "See," smiled Crono. "Aren't they cute?"

The Dragon Ball gang was having a hard time believing that Gokku had been turned into a baby.

"If that's Gokku..." said Carrot, looking at the other towel that squirmed. 

Bulma walked over and picked it up. She uncovered a cute, wide-eyed, bushy-tailed chibi Vegeta.

"Oh Kami-sama, that has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen!" squealed Bulma. Chi-Chi walked over to Crono and took Gokku from Crono.

"They're cute all right, but I prefer my husband past adolescence," stated the woman.

"You have a point there," said Bulma, cradling Vegeta.

Suddenly Goten's stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly. "You don't think we could have lunch before we leave, do you?"

Goshin was going to protest, but his stomach growled as well. The quarter-Saiya-jin blushed and coughed. "I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "But, what are we going to eat?" Everyone looked around to see they were in the middle of nowhere.

"No problem," said Crono, tapping his staff on the ground. Capsule Corp. appeared out of thin air next to the springs.

"What?!" said Bulma running over to the building.

"Don't worry. I'll put it back later," said Crono.

"You'd better," warned Bulma.

"I don't mean to bother you Crono," said a blushing Trunks, "but could you maybe give us back our clothes?" Everyone turned to look at Trunks, who was trying to keep his towel from falling off, while Pan and Gogeta tugged on it.

Crono laughed and snapped his fingers. Everyone was suddenly dressed.

"Um, Crono," said Trunks.

"What?" said the god of time.

"These aren't my clothes. In fact, they look like my dad's." Sure enough, Trunks was dressed in a blue jumpsuit with Saiya-jin armor over it.

"That's not your hair either," said Goten.

"What?!" said Trunks touching his hair. It stood up straight on top his head, like it did when he was in super Saiya-jin mode.

"It's black too," said Goten.

"Crono! What did you do to me!?" shouted Trunks, and he took a step towards the god. Trunks lost his balance and fell. He looked behind himself and gasped, as did everyone else. Trunks had a tail.

"Sorry about that. You'll get use to it in a little bit," said Crono.

"I don't what to get use to it!" shouted Trunks. "Now I'll never get a girlfriend," he said, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'll be your girlfriend, Trunks!" shouted Pan, and she hugged his neck.

"Ahhh!" Trunks jumped up and tried to run away from the girl. He wasn't doing a too good of a job, and nearly fell several times. Crono disappeared and reappeared next to the two as Pan jumped on him, causing him to crash to the ground. Crono picked Pan up. She protested.

"Don't worry, Trunks. It's not permanent. You'll need to blend in when you get to Planet Vegeta. You think the Saiya-jins are going to mind if a purple-haired, blue-eyed, tailless, demi-Saiya-jin walks down the street? 

You won't get more then ten steps before someone tried to fight you."

Trunks sighed in annoyance. "You could have told me that ahead of time." 

Goten walked over to Trunks and helped him up.

"Yeah, that's right. Sorry," said Crono with a big smile.

"You did that on purpose," said Bra, a.k.a. Blue lady. Crono smiled wider.

"Wow, you look just like Grandpa," said a voice behind them. Everyone turned to see Veggi and Carrot, who looked far too much like Vegeta. Both now wore 

Saiya-jin armor like Trunks; their hair was black, and Carrot's stood straight up.

"That's not going to be a problem is it?" asked Goshin.

Crono shrugged. "All the male members of Vegeta's family, till Trunks, looked very much alike. It might come in handy since you have to pass through Saiya-jin security."

"Well," said Chi-Chi, handing Goten Gokku. "I'm going to go cook lunch. You play with your father." Chi-Chi turned and walked away before Goten could protest. He held Gokku at arms length, obviously not knowing what to do. 

Gohan saved him by taking Gokku when the tiny Saiya-jin started to whine.

"Come on, Gohan. We can use Trunks and Bra's old nursery." Goten stayed outside with Trunks, helping him adjust to his new appendage. Bra took Pan, Gogeta, and Uub to her room to play. Veggi and Carrot talked excitedly about going to planet Vegeta to Goshin, and Bulma and Gohan went inside Capsule corps. with Gokku and Vegeta. Not having anything better to do, Piccolo followed Gohan so he could talk to the boy.

Bulma and Gohan entered the nursery. Piccolo stayed in the doorway.

"Now you play like a good little Saiya-jin," said Bulma in a girly voice, setting the boy down. Vegeta laughed and shook her finger, shaking her whole body. Bulma quickly pulled out of his grasp and gave him a toy to destroy. 

Gohan set his father-turned-infant down and watched as he gave Vegeta's tail a good yank. Vegeta whirled on him and hit him in the head. Gokku started crying.

In the door Piccolo frowned with disgust. He didn't like babies.

"Bulma!" called Chi-Chi from the kitchen. "Where do you keep the rice!?"

"In the pantry!" Bulma yelled back.

"Where!?" Chi-Chi called back.

"Watch him for me," said Bulma, and she went to go show Chi-Chi where the rice was.

"Gohan!" yelled Chi-Chi. "Come down here and carried this for us. It's too heavy!"

Gohan looked at the two toddler Saiya-jins and back at the door. He then noticed Piccolo standing in the doorway.

"Piccolo-san, please watch them. I'll be right back," said Gohan going through the door.

"Wait a minute," protested the Namek sei-jin, but Gohan was already gone. 

Piccolo grumbled to himself and leaned against the doorframe. He glanced over at the two Saiya-jins and noticed Gokku playing with a small green solider. The Saiya-jin baby popped it into his mouth.

"Ahhh! Spit it out!" said the Namek sei-jin, stepping toward the Saiya-jin. 

Too late! Gokku swallowed it with a big gulp. Piccolo sweat dropped and wondered what he should do. Gohan came back.

"Sorry about that. Hope they weren't too much trouble." He went over and began playing with the two Saiya-jin boys.

Piccolo decided it was best not to say anything.

Chi-Chi finished cooking lunch with the help from Bulma and everyone sat down to eat. They were all startled by a bright flash. Goten and Trunks jumped up into fighting stances. Well, Goten did, but Trunks fell out of his chair.

Bulma stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a camera in her hand.

"Mom!" said Trunks climbing back into his chair. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," said Bulma. "Thought I'd document this little adventure." She took another picture. "You look interesting with black hair Trunks," she teased.

Trunks groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Bulma then left to go take pictures of baby Gokku and Vegeta.

Blue lady smiled to herself, hiding it behind her teacup. Her eyes glanced at Crono.

Goshin caught the look, but decided to ask about it later.

They all finished their food. Trunks was finally able to balance correctly. 

Wrapping his tail around his waist helped. Gohan went to go get Gokku and 

Vegeta so they could start their mission, but froze when he entered the nursery. Bulma and Chi-Chi were dressing their husbands up in Trunks' old clothes and snapping pictures.

"What are you two doing?!" said Gohan, picking up his father. Chi-Chi took a picture of them together.

"Chi-Chi and I were thinking about how we can never get them to dress nice. 

So..." she said, waving a cute bunny suit that had been one of Bra's 

Halloween costumes.

"Bulma-san, Mom, please," said Gohan, freeing his father from the cute sailor suit he wore. "They would never forgive you if they found out. 

Besides, we're leaving now." He went to Vegeta, who was dressed in a blue pair of pajamas, complete with built in booties.

"You're no fun," said Bulma, snapping another picture of Gohan with both boys before he fled with them. "Let's go watch," said Bulma, getting up from the floor.

Chi-Chi nodded and the two hurried after Gohan.

Everyone had gathered outside to watch.

"Listen up. There is more you have to do then just dropping Gokku and 

Vegeta off," said Crono. He turned to Gohan's Groups. "Nall's men killed Gohan, Gokku's grandpa. You're first task is to make sure that doesn't happen. Second, do not let him know who you are. That might change the future. Third, at least one of Nall's men must return to Nall with the past version of Gokku."

"But," said Goshin, interrupting Crono, "if we just stop Nall's men from taking Gokku in the first place, then none of this will have happened."

"That's correct, but…." Crono turned to look at the chibi Gokku being held by Gohan. "What will you do with him?"

"What?" said Goten, turning to look at his infant father. The boy had a scowl on his face, and was trying to pull free of Gohan's grip. "If we stop Nall's men back in the past, won't he just disappear?"

"No," said Crono. "Nothing just disappears. Just because you fix the past doesn't mean this did not happen. Gokku and Vegeta will still exist."

"I see," said Gohan. He winced as Gokku sank his teeth into his arm. "Ow! 

Why are you biting me? Ow!"

Crono chuckled. "It would seen our two Saiya-jins have regained their memories completely. Gokku was a rather wild child before he hit his head."

"No kidding," said Gohan, nearly losing his hold on the baby.

"Vegeta's being a good boy," said Bulma, taking a peek at the chibi Prince, whom Trunks was holding; he was asleep.

"Vegeta was sweet when he was little. It was years of training and abuse from Freiza that made him the way he was," said Crono.

"That's terrible," said Chi-Chi. "Is it right to send him back to that?"

Crono shrugged. "It's not your place to decide really, unless you're willing to change the past and not return him."

"We can't do that," said Trunks. "If we do, I sure won't be around for very long."

"Same for Veggi and me," said Carrot. "Not to mention Gogeta and Bra."

"Vegeta's past isn't all dark," said Crono. "His mother was a real nice person and his father wasn't half bad. You know things turn out all right in the end."

"I guess you're right," said Bulma. "I just hate to think of what the Saiya-jins did to their children, shipping them off to other planets to destroy them. It's barbaric. And that Freiza guy was just a monster."

"You think that, but if they hadn't shipped them away, Gokku never would have come to your planet. In some cases the Saiya-jin did good things, but it usually wasn't by choice," said Crono. "You have to remember that there's a scale; for good to exist there has to be evil. It is the way of life. Even I can't change that."

There was a moment of silence that was rudely interrupted by an "Ow!".

"I don't mean to be rude, but could we hurry this up a little, before dad chews my arm off? Ow!" said Gohan.

Crono nodded and turned to Trunks' group. "You're going to have a little more trouble. Since the Saiya-jins were a warrior race, when Nall's men showed up they of course fought back. You're going to have to make sure that none of the Saiya-jins are killed, especially King Vegeta and Celleris, Vegeta's mother. Again, don't let anyone know who you are, and try and hide your powers."

"That's not going to be easy," said Trunks. "You want us to protect everyone and hide our powers? That's impossible!"

"Not completely impossible," said Veggi. "The Saiya-jins can't read ki like us. They have to use their scouters."

"So all we have to do is take out their scouters," said Carrot.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Trunks. "If we raise our ki to do it, they'll know we're really strange, and they might not take kindly to having them shot off."

"You'll think of something," said Crono. He tapped the ground with his staff and two portals opened in front of the group. "Be careful," he said.

Everyone waved good-bye as the teens entered the portal and vanished.

"I hope they'll be okay," said Chi-Chi in a worried voice.

"Crono," said Bulma, "you said we could watch."

Crono smiled and tapped the ground again. Two giant big-screen TV's appeared and began playing the scenes of the two groups. Bulma looked behind her to see a couch had also appeared.

"Not exactly what I thought you were going to do," said Bulma sitting down. 

Bra and Chi-Chi took a seat as well. Piccolo went off to meditate, though he was still within range in case something happened. Crono snapped his fingers and a bowl of popcorn appeared in his hand. He took some and handed it to 

Chi-Chi, then snapped his fingers again and a lazy chair appeared behind him. Crono sank down in it with a sigh.

Bulma blinked at the relaxed god and stuffed some popcorn into her mouth as she turned to watch the screen.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8

Double Vision, Go's Every Where

Quote: "Gohan? I see you named him after your grandpa." Master Kamesennin

Part 1

Gohan, Goten, and Goshin exited the portal with Gokku. They entered into a peaceful mountainside forest. A quiet river ran by off to their right. Birds chirped peacefully in the trees and forest animals moved about in the brush.

"Hey," said Goten. "This looks like the woods were we live," he said to Gohan.

"You're right," said Gohan. Gokku bit him again and he let go of the boy. Gokku wasted no time and dove into the brush.

"Ahh! After him!" shouted Goshin. The three boys ran after the Saiya-jin, but there was no sign of him; the bushes covered the ground too well.

"What will we do?" shouted Goshin turning his head from side to side trying to catch a glimpse of the monkey boy.

"We have to find him, that's what," said Goten looking through some brush. 

He stopped and looked at Gohan. "What time did Crono say those bad guys were going to show up?"

"Oh no! He didn't tell me that!" shouted Gohan, starting to look a little panicked.

"Can we go back and ask?" asked Goten, also getting a little panicked.

"How?" said Goshin, pointing at the spot where the portal had been.

"Oh, no! What will we do?!" shouted Goten.

"Calm down!" shouted Gohan over his brother's rambling. "One of us will go find great grandpa Gohan, the others will stay here and find dad. Alright?"

"Who's going to find Gohan?" asked Goshin. "It should be one of you two, because you know the way better then I do."

"You go," said Goten to Gohan. "You're older and stronger."

"Okay," said Gohan. "Good luck." Gohan levitated up into the air and headed toward where he knew would one day be his home.

"I hope they don't show up before we find Dad," said Goten.

"Oh no!" said Goshin.

"What?!" shouted Goten.

"I just thought of something. What is Gohan going to tell Gohan when Gohan asks what Gohan's name is?"

"What?" said Goten, confused.

Goshin slapped his face. "Never mind! Let's just hurry up and find Gokku."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Both Gohans had violent sneezing attacks.

Gohan watched as Grandpa Gohan tried to give a baby Gokku a bath.

"Ow! Don't bite! Ow!" shouted Grandpa Gohan.

In the brush Gohan sighed and shook his head.

Grandpa Gohan splashed a bucket of water over Gokku's head. The little boy snarled and shook like a dog. He then tried to escape, but was caught up in a towel by Grandpa Gohan. Growls and snarls could be heard from within the towel as Grandpa Gohan rubbed the baby Saiya-jin dry.

In the bushes Gohan waited hoping Goshin and Goten would find Gokku before Nall's men showed up. Gohan got himself comfortable, but was jolted aware by a loud, "OW!" He then nearly swallowed his tongue as Gokku managed to break free of Grandpa Gohan and ran into the bushes.

"Oh no!" shouted Grandpa Gohan, and he ran after the boy.

"Could this get any worse?" asked Gohan. He got up and ran after Grandpa Gohan, who ran after Gokku, and hoped that Grandpa Gohan wouldn't run into Goshin and Goten, who were looking for the other Gokku. Gohan grabbed his head and groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 3

"Any sign of him?" Goten asked Goshin.

"NO!" Goshin shouted back.

"Damn! If only his ki was higher, then we could locate him," said Goten.

They both caught a movement in the bushes off to their right. Goten signaled for Goshin to be quite. He noiselessly crept to the bushes and jumped into them.

"Ahhh!" cried a voice.

Goshin hurried over to see if Goten had found Gokku.

"Did you find him?" asked Goshin.

"I found someone, but it's not him." shouted back Goten.

Goshin peeped over the top of the bushes to see Goten pinning down an old man.

"Sorry about that," said Goten, helping the man up.

"That's all right, son. You by any chance haven't seen a small boy run by here, have you?" asked Grandpa Gohan.

"Actually we're looking for a little boy too. His name is—humf," Goten was stopped before he could complete his sentence by Goshin elbowing him in the side. They were saved from having to explain as Gohan came up to them.

"Wow," said Grandpa Gohan. "We've got quite a hunting party going on here. 

Why don't we help each other? My name is Son Gohan."

"I'm So—humf," Goten was stopped again by Goshin elbowing him in the side. 

He laughed nervously.

"Hi, I'm umm.... Goshin Briefs," he said and he jabbed Goten a little, hoping he'd get the point.

"Uh, yeah. And I'm Goten Briefs," said Goten.

Grandpa Gohan turned to Gohan, "And who might you be?"

"I'm... uh, I'm..." stammered Gohan.

"Yes," said Grandpa Gohan, "Go on."

"I'm, um, Gokku Briefs," said Gohan.

"Wow," said Grandpa Gohan. "Lots of Gs."

"I'll say," muttered Goshin under his breath.

"So you boys are looking for a little boy too?" said Grandpa Gohan. "What's his name?" All the boys sweat dropped.

"Uh.... well, what is the name of the boy you're looking for?" asked Gohan.

"Doesn't have a name yet. I found him out in the woods in a round pod," said Grandpa Gohan.

"Oh," said Goten trying to sound surprised and doing a bad job. "That's too bad."

"Yeah really. Why don't we split up and look for them?" said Gohan.

"Okay. I'll take the north," said Grandpa Gohan. The old man hurried off. 

"Oh, and be careful. The little guy bites hard."

"I know," mumbled Gohan under his breath. They waited till Grandpa Gohan was gone before speaking.

"What were you two thinking?" shouted Gohan.

"Hey, it's not our fault," said Goten. "We thought he was Gokku."

"So that means there is now two Gokku's running around," said Goshin.

"That's three if you count Einstein over here," said Goten, pointing at Gohan.

"Hey! I couldn't think of anything!" protested Gohan.

"Let's worry about that later," said Goshin. "Right now we need to find both Gokkus."

"Hey," said Goten.

"Hey what?" said Gohan.

"What about Gohan?" said Goten.

"What about me?" asked Gohan.

"Not you," said Goten. "The other one. Who's going to watch him?"

"Oh, no. This is bad, very bad," said Goshin.

"Goshin, you trail Gohan," said Gohan. "Goten and I will look for Gokku.

"You mean Gokkus," said Goten. Gohan glared at him.

"All right," said Goshin, and he disappeared after Grandpa Gohan.Goten and Gohan split up and started looking for the Gokkus.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 4

Mean while, Gokku one leapt out of a bush and ran into something. That something turned out to be Gokku two. They snarled at each other and began to circle.

With a roar, Gokku one leapt at Gokku two. Soon the two Gokkus were fighting tooth and nail.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 5

A portal opened and five men stepped out into the forest. Two looked human the others looked like a cross between a human and a dog. One of the two human-shaped men, who was wearing a scouters like device, stepped forward; he was the leader.

"Listen up! Nall-sama wants us to find this boy," a hologram popped up from the leader's wrist computer of a baby Gokku. "He is a Saiya-jin, so use extreme caution when you see him. Your computers are set to track him, but once you are within a hundred yards of the target the computers won't be of much use. You'll have to use your own skill to track him from then on. Any questions?"

One soldier raised his hand. "Is this Saiya-jin Son Gokku, the one that killed Emperor Vegeta?"

"Yes he is," replied the leader. The troops all exchanged worried glances. 

The leader frowned. "Don't be a bunch of chickens! This is an easy mission. The boy doesn't even had a power level over a hundred." That seemed to relieve their worries. Another soldier raised his hand.

"What about civilians?"

The leader smiled evilly, "There are no civilians in war. Kill anyone you see." The troops grinned to themselves. "All right move out!"

The troops began tracking Gokku(s)'s signature and it wasn't long before they where within a hundred yards of it. They spread out and began looking through the bushes.

Mean while grandpa Gohan found the two Gokkus and didn't know what to make of them. They were fighting like wolves. He jumped in and pulled them apart, holding them at arms distance from each other. He was amazed at how much they looked alike. They could be twins. "Well now, time to get you two home. I wonder which one I found is the boys'?" He looked back and forth between the boys, and couldn't find anything different about them.

"Hope those young lads know who's who."

Grandpa Gohan tucked a boy under each arm. They both bit him. "OW! Stop that!" shouted the poor old man. The bush to the side of him moved.

"Is that you, lads?" asked Grandpa Gohan. A hairy dog creature jumped out of the bush with a growl. Grandpa Gohan jumped back. "Well now, who might you be? Are you looking for a little boy too?"

"Yes," snarled the wolfman. "Hand him over."

"Which one?" asked Gohan, looking down at the two boys squirming in his grip.

The wolfman blinked and looked at the boys as well. He didn't remember there being two of them.

"So you must be with those other guys, the ones whom first names all start with Go—."

"What are you talking about old man!?" barked the wolfman. "Hand over the brats now and I may spare your life!"

Grandpa Gohan frowned, his eyes narrowing. "How come I have the feeling you're not with those nice lads, and you're someone up to no good?"

"Enough talk!" shouted the wolfman, and he raised a blaster in his hand at Grandpa Gohan. In a blur, the blaster was destroyed. The creature's eyes widened as it looked at the old man. He had put down one of the babies and now stood in a fighting stance.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm an old man," said Grandpa Gohan.

"I don't need a blaster to take care of you, old man!" roared the dog warrior, and he charged at Grandpa Gohan. GG easily sidestepped his sloppy attack. The dog turned with a snarl and threw punch after punch at GG. GG ducked and turned away from every strike. He then drew back and kicked the dogman across the face. The dogman's jaw shattered and he fell with a howl of pain.

"I think you should leave now," said Grandpa Gohan. "And never come back here, or I'll do more then break your jaw."

The wolfman didn't take the friendly advice. He jumped up and leapt at GG. 

GG shook his head and flipped back. He then pulled his power pole from its sheath on his back. "Power Pole extend!" 

The pole hit the wolfman in the gut and sent him flying towards a tree. He hit with a sick thump and didn't get up. Grandpa Gohan sighed and put the pole back in its sheath. He then turned around to find that one of the Gokkus had taken off.

"Aw nuts!" shouted the old man.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 6

Goshin had been watching from the bushes, and when Grandpa Gohan put down one of the Gokkus he had wasted no time. He dashed out and picked the kid up, then disappeared back into the bushes before anyone could see him. 

While Grandpa Gohan took out the wolfman, Goshin carefully raised his power to signal for Goten and Gohan to come find him. He then watched as Grandpa Gohan kicked the wolfman's tail.

"He's not bad for an old human," whispered Goshin to the little Gokku he held. Goshin then stiffened as two more wolfmen and two humans surrounded Grandpa Gohan. "Aw shit," Goshin cursed under his breath. "Hurry up Goten, Gohan!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 7

Grandpa Gohan looked around at the pack that encircled him. He knew he was in trouble. He could handle one or two of them at a time, but not all four at once.

"Hand over the kid, old man," said the leader.

"And if I don't?" asked Grandpa Gohan.

The leader snapped his fingers and they attacked.

GG swung around in a roundhouse kick. His foot hit one wolfman square in the chest. The wolf fell back, but the move cost him time. The human, not the leader, landed a punch on the old man's spine. GG winced in pain, spun on his heels, and slugged the man across the face. The two wolves jumped at his back and punched out. GG managed to block them, but was hit again in the back by the human. The leader raised his blaster and fired. GG cried out as shearing pain ran through his arm where the blast had nicked him. He felt back and dropped Gokku. One of the wolfmen wasted no time and picked him up. 

The little Gokku snarled and fought back, but he wasn't a match for the wolfman.

The troops backed up, and the leader pointed his blaster at Grandpa Gohan.

"Say good night old man." He fired and Grandpa Gohan shut his eyes. He opened them a moment later when nothing happened to see Goten and Gohan standing in front of him.

The wolfman not holding Gokku leapt at Gohan, while the human jumped on Goten. Gohan easily caught the wolf's punch and returned it with his own. 

The wolf jerked back, its spine broken from the powerful hit. Goten let the human punch him in the chest. The man drew back when Goten didn't even flinch. The man screamed and threw punch after punch at Goten's chest, but the boy didn't show any signs of pain. Goten raised a hand up to his mouth and yawned. He then backhanded the man like he would flick a fly. The man crumpled to the ground, dead before he hit.

The leader and his one remaining wolfman backed up.

"We got what we came for. Lets go!" shouted the leader. They turned and ran. A portal opened up before them and they escaped with one of the Gokkus.

Gohan turned and held out a hand to Grandpa Gohan. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Gohan took his hand and stood up. He looked at his arm.

"I'm all right; nothing that won't heal just fine. They got away with one of the boys."

"I know. It was the one we were looking for, but don't worry we know where they're going," said Gohan.

"That's good. Hope you lads get him back," said Grandpa Gokku. "I lost the other one."

"I've got him," shouted Goshin from behind them. He walked over to them, trying very hard to hold on to the chibi Gokku in his arms.

"Ah good, he's all right," said Grandpa Gohan, taking the boy. "This little guy wouldn't happen to be related to you or that other boy would he?"

The boys exchanged nervous looks. "Ah no. I'm sure it's just a strange coincidence," laughed Goshin.

"Very strange. They both had tails, and looked so much alike," said Grandpa Gohan.

"Uh, well um...." stammered Goten.

They were thankfully interrupted by a loud "OW!" Grandpa Gohan dropped the little Gokku, who took off at a dead run.

"After him!" they all shouted, and they ran after Gokku.

They cornered the boy against the cliff of a ravine.

"Now be a good boy and—" Gohan stopped dead in his sentence when Gokku tooka step back and fell off the cliff.

They all rushed over and peered down.

"Oh no! That poor boy!" shouted Grandpa Gohan, and he jumped down the ravine. He climbed back up a minute later with a unconscious Gokku in his arms.

"Strangely, he's doesn't seem too hurt," said Grandpa Gohan. "He just hit his head really hard." Goten, Gohan, and Goshin exchanged glances. "I think he'll be okay."

"Well that's good," said Gohan trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "We should probably get going before those guys get too far away."

"Yeah, thanks for your help," said Goten, already turning to go.

"Take good care of Gokku," said Goshin.

The boys all turned and practically ran away. Grandpa Gohan watched them go.

"Strange kids," he said to the unconscious Gokku. "They called you Gokku. 

That was that one lad's name. Hmmm, Gokku. I kind of like the sound of that. Okay, from now on you will be known as Son Gokku." Grandpa Gohan nodded and walked back to his house, carrying the unconscious Gokku.


	9. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 9

Prince Charming, Divide and Conquer

Quote: "From what I can tell he seems nice enough. Ah! And he's handsome too." Princess Snake

Part 1

A portal opened up in a large hall. Three figures stepped out, along with an infant.

"Where are we?" asked Trunks, holding chibi Vegeta.

Carrot tapped a button on the scouter-like device on his face. "We're in the palace, inbetween the Queen's room and King Vegeta's throne room."

"What should we do first?" asked Trunks, rocking Vegeta slowly.

"We need to find the palace's main computer," said Veggi. "With it we might be able to take the scouters off line."

Trunks nodded. "But we also need to protect the King and Queen." Trunks thought about the situation for a moment. "We'll have to split up. One of us protects the King, another the Queen, and the third will go and disable the scouters. Veggi you take care of the computer, Carrot protect the Queen, and I'll protect the King."

"What about Vegeta," said Carrot. They all looked at the infant, who yawned.

"I'll take him," said Veggi. "It would look strange if either of you were seen with a kid, especially if you plan on protecting the King and Queen."

She took Vegeta and cradled him in the crook of her arm.

"Alright, lets split up," said Trunks. The twins nodded. "Good luck."

"Same to you," said Carrot, and he left for the Queen's chambers.

"Be careful, Trunks, of both Nall's men and the Saiya-jins," said Veggi.

"I will," promised Trunks. The two parted and went to their separate tasks.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

Trunks walked down the long hall that led to the King's throne room. He wondered how the hell he was going to get inside the room without the guards attacking him.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice from behind. Trunks turned to see two male Saiya-jins and a female Saiya-jin walking up to him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded one of the Saiya-jins. He was the tallest of the group, with short spiky hair, his bangs party covering one eye.

The other man was about as tall as Trunks, with hair down to his shoulders. 

Scars crisscrossed his whole body, and Trunks couldn't help comparing him to Yamacha. The female was the smallest of the group. Her raven black hair went to the small of her back; side locks of hair fell in front of her shoulders and her bangs fell down in her eyes. She was actually very pretty, in a muscular sort of way. "I said who are you?!" demanded the tallest Saiya-jin.

"I'm Trunks."

"What kind of Saiya-jin name is that?" said the one that reminded Trunks of Yamacha.

"It's foreign," said Trunks.

"How exotic!" said the female in a deep voice. Her eyes scanned up and down Trunks. Anyone could see the interest in their coal black depths.The other two males frowned and took a step in front of the female.

"What are you doing snooping around outside the King's throne room," demanded the tallest, obviously the leader.

Trunks gulped. He hoped Veggi had gotten the computers down. He might have to fight these three. "I was given orders to come here and protect the King."

"Who gave you those orders?" questioned the tall Saiya-jin with the short hair.

"Um..." Trunks racked his brain, but could only think of one answer that might work. "Nappa did."

The three exchanged glances and Trunks thought for sure that they were on to him. To his surprise they didn't attack.

"Did Nappa send you to join us?" asked the one that looked like Yamacha.

"Uh, yes," said Trunks.

"Very well, but first lets get a look at your power reading," said the leader. Trunks quickly powered up to some where between 2000 and 3000. 

Whatever his reading was the leader seemed to be satisfied. "I'm Korn," he said.

"I'm Yam," said the one that looked like Yamacha. Trunks had to try hard not to show his shock. Was this guy Yamacha's evil twin or what?

"And I'm Ginger," purred the female. She walked over to Trunks and took his arm, making him nervous and the other two Saiya-jins angry. "Since we're going to be working together you and I should get to know each other better." She leaned closer to Trunks "I can tell you and I are going to be close; very close."

Trunks could not suppress the shiver that ran down his spine, caused both by the sound of Ginger's voice and the murderous looks Yam and Korn were giving him. Well, at least he'd found a way to get close to the king.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 3

Carrot had to try hard not to smile. He turned down another hall, and watched as a pair of warriors stumbled all over themselves before bowing low to him. He waved his hand at them and they practically ran away. I could get used to this, thought Carrot. He reached the Queen's room and paused at the door. What am I going to tell her? That I just felt like coming by? I don't think that's a very good explanation, especially considering who I'm suppose to be. Carrot straightened his spine and squared his shoulders. I'm the King right now, so I don't need to explain myself. Carrot nodded to himself and pushed the button to open the door.

Unfortunately for Carrot, the Queen was in her room with Vegeta, breast-feeding him. Carrot's face turned red and he spun around faster than the eye could see. The last thing he needed to see was his great grandma's breasts!

"My King, is something wrong?" asked Queen Celleris.

"No!" answered Carrot, trying hard to regain control of his blood and force it away from his head. Carrot dared a look behind himself, and saw that she had finished and was now fixing her top. He turned around to face her. Queen Celleris was a beautiful Saiya-jin. Her hair was black with a reddish brown color to it, going down to her thighs. It was tied back in a thick braid. Her face was sharply angled, like his own, and her eyes were slanted. She had a small compact frame, covered in well-defined muscles, yet it was strangely feminine. She wore a sleeveless white lose- fitting long dress with slit up both legs to her thighs. Carrot watched as she pulled her armor on, which was built for the female shape, with a shirt of strips of armor around the waist.

"My King, is there anything I can help you with?" asked the Queen in a obedient voice. Carrot was more than a little surprised to hear submission in the voice of any Saiya-jin, let alone his ancestor.

"No," said Carrot, trying to sound as powerful and as angry as possible. 

"I'm tired, so I came here to rest."

"Is there something wrong with your room, my lord?" asked Celleris. Carrot mentally smacked himself.

"Are you saying I'm not welcome here?" asked Carrot, making a scowl. The Queen quickly shook her head.

"No, my lord, I was just wondering. Please, do come in."

Carrot gave a sigh and entered the room. He sat down on a large couch and crossed his arms. He noticed that the Queen was starting at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What?" he demanded.

The Queen walked up to him and touched his face. Carrot was more then a little unnerved by the simple gesture. The Queen took a firm hold of his chin and turned his head slightly from side to side. A grin crossed her face. "You shaved it off."

"What?" asked Carrot, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Your mustache and beard; they're gone." Carrot mentally smacked himself again. He had no idea the King had a beard. Damn that Crono! He should have foreseen this, thought Carrot. He probably did and is laughing at my expense.

"So what," said Carrot, trying to sound confident.

Celleris ran her fingers over his chin, "I like it," she purred. Carrot had to quench the urge to freak out. Instead he snorted and pulled his chin out of her hold.Carrot would have really freaked out if he had known that Celleris thought he looked a little shorter.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 4

Veggi walked down the palace hall with delight written all over her face. 

Look at his place it's incredible, she thought. Everything was high tech, yet simple enough for a Saiya-jin to use. The lights had motion detectors that switched on whenever someone came within 100 feet. Different areas had machines that lowered the gravity for beings not used to the Saiya-jin's home planet's gravity. To Veggi's surprise, there were several alien species walking around the palace, probably members of Freeza's force.

Veggi passed two male Saiya-jins that gave her a look-over. Her mother, Blue Lady, had once told her that Saiya-jin females were few on Planet Vegeta. Of course, carrying around her chibied grandpa helped keep them from getting too close.

She watched as two aliens, not Saiya-jins, left a room. She glanced inside before the door closed and saw many machines. Must be the control room. She stopped one of the aliens. "Is anyone else in there?"

The aliens exchanged glances. "No, we're taking a break. Unless, of course, you insist we continue with the repairs," said one alien.

Repairs, thought Veggi. "How far are you?"

"We're almost done. The computer just had a bug. We were going to run some checks to make sure all systems were operational," said the other alien.

Veggi thought carefully. She had to find a way to ask them about the scouters without making them suspicious. "My scouter is giving me some strange readings. Did your repairs have anything to do with that?"

The two aliens looked nervous. "Well," began one, "we did play around a little with the system. It might have caused a short in your scouter."

"We can get you another one. There's one right in the room," said the other alien. Both seemed intimidated by her. Not that she blamed them; the Saiya-jins were a violent race.

"Don't bother!" snapped Veggi, pretending to be annoyed. "I'll get it myself." She walked past the two aliens and hit the button on the door. It opened with a shhh noise. Once she was inside the door closed behind her, and Veggi smiled smugly. "That was almost too easy," she said out loud. 

Veggi sat down at the large computer and began looking through the system. Luckily for her, lots of files were open from the two aliens' repairs. It didn't take long for her to find the scouter system. It was quite an impressive program. From this station she could send a message to any or all Saiya-jins, transfer data, store information, listen in on conversations from Saiya-jins on far away planets, etc. She cracked her knuckles and began looking through the programs. It wasn't long before the computer asked for a password. Veggi smiled and began hacking the program. She just loved messing with computers.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 5

Somewhere inside the palace, a portal opened up and two dozen soldiers of various races poured out. A purple-skinned woman with green hair stepped forward. She was the leader.

"Listen up everyone!" she shouted. "We're deep inside the Saiya-jin's palace now. Watch your ass or the Saiya-jins will tear you to pieces. Our objective is the Saiya-jin prince, Vegeta." A hologram appeared of the infant princling. "He is to be captured alive and unharmed. This will not be an easy task considering that he will be well guarded by elite Saiya-jin soldiers. Therefore, we are going to spilt up into two groups. The first group will fight the Saiya-jin King as a diversion; the second group will enter the Queen's bedchamber and capture the target. Any questions?!"

The troops fidgeted around a bit before one got the guts to speak. "You expect us to fight an army of Saiya-jins and capture the Vegeta, Emperor VEGETA?! That's suicide!"

The green-haired leader smacked the soldier hard enough to send him crashing into the wall. "Coward! Our shields and weapons will protect us from any Saiya-jins, and as for Vegeta, he is an infant. He has a high power level for a baby, but he's no fighter right now. Anyone that doesn't follow Lord Nall-sama's orders will face his wrath. Any other questions?"

The troops were so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Good," said the leader. She then divided them into two groups. "Meet back here when we have the prince," she barked. The troops saluted her and went to their tasks.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 6

Trunks shifted uncomfortably as Ginger pressed herself up against his side; if his hair wasn't already standing up straight before, it sure was now! Yam and Korn growled low under their breaths, and Trunks sighed. Why him? Why did woman everywhere he went flirt, giggle, glomp, and chase him? I feel so used, thought Trunks, like some sick person out there is doing this to me for his own amusement.

"Trunks-san, why don't you meet me later to night, after our shift," saidGinger in a low husky voice. A large sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"That's it!" shouted Yam. He got up and grabbed Trunks by the front of his shirt. "You keep your hands off of my sister right now," he growled in Trunks' face.

"Yam!" shouted Ginger. She grabbed Trunks and protectively held on to him. 

Trunks began to panic since the side of his face was forcefully being pillowed on Ginger's breasts. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I can take care of myself and choose who I what to mate with by myself!" Trunks began to wave his arms, trying to break free without raising his power level.

"You don't even know what family he's from!" shouted back Yam. "You could be breeding with a third class Saiya-jin for all you know!"

"What?!" shouted back Ginger. "He's an elite soldier! No third class Saiya-jins are allowed to guard the royal family! You have no right to say who I can breed with and who I can't!"

"What a minute!" shouted Trunks, but he was ignored.

"Ginger!" shouted Korn. "If anyone is going to be your mate it's going to be me!"

"I didn't choose you!" shouted back Ginger. "I choose Trunks, not some rude moron in rut!"

"That's it!" roared Korn. "Trunks, I challenge you! The winner becomes 

Ginger's mate."

"But...but," stammered Trunks. How did this happen? He racked his brain for an answer, and one popped into his head. "I already have a mate!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"You do?" said Ginger in an upset voice.

"Who?" asked Yam, calming down.

"Uh.... um.... um, PAN! Yeah, that's right! My mate's name is Pan." Or will be, Trunks added silently.

"Then I want to fight this Pan for Trunks!" shouted Ginger. The two Saiya-jin males broke out arguing again. Ginger protested and declared that she would defeat Pan. Trunks groaned and felt a headache coming on; this just wasn't his day.

They were interrupted by a large explosion that rocked the ground. A piece of wall off to their sides fell, and a dozen soldiers poured into the hall.

"Intruders!" shouted Yam. Trunks and the others lined up in front of the door leading to the King's throne room.

All we have to do is keep the King safe inside and destroy these guys, thought Trunks. He smiled. Piece of cake. He just hoped Veggi got the scouters down. Trunks was getting ready to attack when the door to the throne room slammed open, nearly hitting him. An enraged King Vegeta stormed out.

Shit! Thought Trunks. Of course his grandpa would want a piece of the action! He was a fool to think he would just sit nice and safe on his throne. He took a good look at the grandpa, he had never seen and was more than a little surprised. King Vegeta looked a lot like Vegeta, or Vegeta looked a lot like him. There were differences, the most visible being the height difference. While Vegeta had been a little under the average in size for a human and possessed a slim compact frame, King Vegeta was a foot taller then Trunks and twice as thick. The man was a walking mound of muscle.

"Who dares attack my palace!?" roared the King. The intruders took a few steps back and Trunks could not hide his smile. These guys were from a future where his father, Vegeta, was emperor and the strongest man alive. 

King Vegeta looked enough like Vegeta to intimidate them. He then frowned. He very much doubted the King had the power to back him up. King Vegeta was strong, but nothing compared to a super Saiya-jin. He was going to have to be careful to see that nothing happened to this grandpa. The King threw off his cloak and powered up. The scouters on the Saiya-jins' faces exploded. Trunks was shocked. He wasn't that strong, was he? He then understood what had happened.

"Good work Veggi," he whispered under his breath. Trunks then powered up and leapt into action beside King Vegeta.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 7

Carrot yawned and continued to watch Queen Celleris move in a slow kata. She had a sense of grace about her that Carrot recognized as being similar to his grandpa, uncle, mother, and sister, as well as himself. That must be where we got it from, he thought as he watched her hands block an invisible enemy. He cast out his senses to get a better feel for her. She was strong by Saiya-jin standards, about a low level elite. He could almost see her think she was a true warrior, one that used strategy and skill to overpower her opponent. Carrot really wanted to fight her, to see how skilled she was.

The enchanting kata was destroyed as a blast rocked the room.

"What?!" shouted Carrot.

"Someone's attacking the palace!" shouted Celleris. One of the guards that had been standing by the door crashed through it, landed in a heap at their feet, and didn't get up. Carrot looked and saw a dozen soldiers trying to get into the room.

"Bastards!" shouted Carrot, and he powered up a ki blast in his hands, taking out the first soldier. More poured into the room and he was about to tell Celleris to stay back when the Queen herself jumped into the fight and bashed in the head of one soldier. Her fists where blocked by a transparent shield when she tried to attack another. Carrot jumped to her side and soon found out that the intruders where using a form of high-powered hand-held ki shield that had been of Bulma's design in his time. The ki shield would work well against weaker fighters, but not someone of Carrot's power. He watch out of the corner of his eye as the Queen passed one of the soldier's guard and punched a hole in his side. She then picked him up and threw him at the others, knocking down several. Yes, nodded Carrot. The ki shields didn't work well against powerful and skilled opponents. Carrot powered up to just below super Saiya-jin and punched one ki shield. It shattered and the surprised soldier didn't stand a chance as Carrot punched him again. Fists flew and peoplescreamed. Carrot turned his head to the side as he heard Celleris cry out. The Queen was hit with a powerful blast and sent flying across the room. She smacked hard into the wall and groaned. From the bed infant Vegeta cried out. 

Carrot roared in rage and several more soldiers died. He had to stop himself from killing one with purple skin and green hair, as she slipped past his guard and picked up Vegeta. You have to let them take him, Carrot reminded himself.

"Retreat!" shouted the green-haired woman, and the soldiers pulled back, although there were only three of them left, counting the leader. Carrot let them go and went to check on the Queen. She groaned again and came to.

"What happened?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"You were attacked. Are you okay?"

Celleris looked at him in shock, then she looked past him to the spot Vegeta had been. "They've taken the prince!" she shouted and tried to get up. 

Carrot held her down. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"No! You stay here. I'll go."

"No! He's my son, he..." she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Carrot fearfully. "Um, sorry my lord. I mean he is your son." She bowed her head. "I will stay here."

Carrot was shocked by Celleris' sudden change in mood. Was she not even allowed to claim Vegeta as her son? "Stay here," he said, none of the arrogance and cruelty he had used before in his voice. "I'll bring him back to you."

Celleris looked up at him, a mingled look of fear, shock, and hope in her face. She nodded to Carrot. Carrot got up and quietly left her. It was hard for him to look at her eyes, which were so full of emotion. He concentrated on finding Veggi and little Vegeta.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 8

Trunks easily dodged a blast from one intruder. He watched out of the corner of his eye has the King fought against two men. Their shields kept the King from doing any real damage, and the King would have been in real trouble if the two men weren't scared to death of him. Trunks' eyes glanced at Korn and Yam. They were holding their own, one against one. Ginger wasn't doing as good. She was having a little trouble with her opponent, who was constantly shoulder-slamming her with his shield, and then blasting her. 

She had several small wounds and one wicked looking hit on the stomach, but she was alive. Trunks himself was battling two troopers. The other five were dead on the ground.

Trunks jumped over one opponent and landed on the other. He swung around in a high kick, and knocked the first down on his can. Before either could react, Trunks snapped the neck of the one under him with his foot and fired a ki blast at the one sitting on his rear; both were killed instantly. 

Ginger cried out and Trunks turned to see her on her knees trying to keep a soldier from blasting her in the face. Trunks wasted no time. He kicked the blaster, shattering into pieces. Ginger flashed him a quick smile, then over-powered her opponent, breaking his arms and spine in three quick moves.

Trunks turned around to see a soldier firing a blast at the King, who was too busy fighting with his other opponents to block the strike. Trunks' super speed took him to the King's side in less than the time it takes to blink an eye. Trunks hissed in pain as the blast struck him and knocked him hard into the wall. It didn't do any real damage, but there was going to be a nasty bruise there later. By the time Trunks had gotten to his feet, all the intruders were dead. The King had taken no injuries and Yam and Korn had received only minor cuts and bruises. Ginger's stomach wound was the only injury of any real concern.

Trunks hurried over to her. "Let me take a look." Ginger took her hand away from the wound. It was very bloody, but if treated, it would heal up just fine in a few days. Ginger elbowed him and Trunks turned around to see the King staring at him with the same annoyed look he knew from his own father. 

Trunks looked at Korn and Yam, who were on their knees with their heads down. Trunks glance back at Ginger who was also on her knees, despite her injuries. Trunks quickly dropped and bowed his head.

The King snorted and turned back to his throne room. Once he was gone Trunks sighed in relief. The relief was short-lived as Ginger grabbed a hold of him.

"Oh Trunks, that was so brave! You do want me! Why else would you risk the King's anger to check on me?" Trunks groaned into his hand.

"Trunks!" shouted a female voice to his right. What now? thought Trunks, and he turned to see Veggi with a chibi Vegeta heading his way. Thank you Kami! he thought, he and hurried over to meet them.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" said Trunks giving Veggi a big smile.

"Looks like you've been a little busy," said Veggi. She eyed the destruction around her. "Is the King okay?"

Trunks nodded. "Didn't even take a scratch." He winced at the pain in his side. "But I took a nice hit to the side."

Veggi leaned close and poked him.

"Ahhhh! That hurts! Don't do that!" shouted Trunks, holding his side.

"Trunks," said Ginger coming up to him. "Who is this woman? Is she your mate?" She eyed Veggi and Vegeta with a jealous look.

"Yes!" shouted Trunks. Veggi gave him a weird look. Trunks begged her with his eyes to play along. "This is Pan." Veggi raised an eyebrow at Trunks, but nodded at Ginger.

"No! It's not fair! She's already had a brat with him!" She narrowed her eyes, "That's okay. I still claim the right to breed. Pan, if you lose to me, you and your brat must give up Trunks and all the titles that come with him."

Veggi looked more then a little amused. She walked over and poked Ginger in the stomach. The Saiya-jin woman doubled over in pain. "Looks like I win. Come on Trunks. We have to find Carrot and get going."

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted Ginger, but Trunks was already gone, following Veggi.

"Thank you, Veggi," said Trunks when they had gone far enough.

"Quit the ladies man, Uncle, as usual," said Veggi.

"I didn't do anything," protested Trunks. Veggi just laughed at him and went to find Carrot.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 9

It didn't take long for Carrot to find the group. Veggi was teasing a flushed-faced Trunks while holding their chibi grandpa, who looked like he would fall asleep any minute.

"Trunks! Veggi!" shouted Carrot, and he hurried up to them.

"Thank Kami-san! Now we can go home," said Trunks, looking completely miserable.

"Not quite," said Veggi. "We still have prince charming here to drop off."

"Oh Yeah," said Trunks, taking his father. The baby cuddled into his chest and sighed. "Dad, how did you ever turn out so scary when you were this cute?" Trunks asked to the now a sleeping prince.

"That's something I've been trying to figure out even since Crono shrunk him," said Veggi.

"Well, let's return him to Celleris. She's worried to death," said Carrot. 

They all started down the hall.

"So, tell me what's she like?" asked Veggi.

"She's incredible!" smiled Carrot. "She reminds me a lot of the Vegeta from our time, although she's more obedient than grandpa ever was."

"I want to see her," said Veggi, with a wistful look on her face.

"Well, you'll get your chance. Here's her quarters."

Everyone gave pause to look at the ruined hall.

"Looks like you ran into some trouble too," said Trunks.

"Did the Queen get hurt?" asked Veggi.

"She was knocked hard against a wall, but she seemed alright when I left her," replied Carrot. They entered the room to see Celleris sitting on the bed with her back to them. Her head snapped towards them and she was up in a fighting stance within seconds. She relaxed when she recognized Carrot, or who Carrot was suppose to be.

"My lord," said Celleris, but her eyes were on Vegeta with a look of longing in them. Trunks quickly stepped forwarded and handed her the prince. Vegeta opened his eyes for a second and closed them again, going back to sleep. A small smile tugged at Celleris's lips, but she quickly wiped it off. She looked Carrot square in the eyes and bowed. "Forgive me my lord. I will never let it happen again."

Carrot nodded and left. Veggi and Trunks stayed a moment longer to view the Queen, making many of the same discoveries that Carrot had.

"Trunks! Veggi!" shouted Carrot from outside. Both Saiya-jins pulled themselves together and left the room to join Carrot. Once they were far enough away Veggi sighed.

"She sure was something. I'll bet she's a great fighter."

"A very good fighter. All she lacks is power," said Carrot.

"Power isn't everything," said Trunks.

A portal opened up in front of them.

"Well, looks like our ticket home." Carrot looked around the palace once more. "I wish I could have stayed a little longer."

"I know what you mean," said Veggi. "I want to know more about the Saiya-jins."

"It's not our time," said Trunks. "We don't belong here."

Carrot and Veggi nodded and silently the three entered the portal back to Crono and the others.


	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 10

It's a Kodak Moment

Quote: "Being a good fiend is like being a photographer: You have to search for the right moment." -Vegeta

Part 1

Chi-Chi and Bulma rolled on their sides laughing.

"Oh poor Trunks," laughed Bulma. "He looked like he was going to faint every time that Ginger girl grabbed him."

"Yeah," said Chi-Chi. "And what about the others? Now that was funny all those Go's."

Both women broke out in hysterical laughter. Crono was watching them with amusement when two portals opened up, and the two groups returned from their adventures.

"Gohan! Goten!" shouted Chi-Chi, and she went over to her sons. "So, did you have fun?" She was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"Mom, did you watch us?" asked Goten eyeing the big TVs.

Chi-Chi giggled into her hand.

"Mom, stop that! It wasn't funny! I got bitten several times!"

"Well, we'll just have to take you to the doctor's when we get back to our time and dimension," said Chi-Chi. Gohan sweat dropped.

"Yeah," said Goshin, "but the real funny part is Gohan's named after Grandpa Gohan, who named Gokku after him!" Both Goshin and Chi-Chi looked each other in the eyes before bursting out in laughter.

"Mom!" protested Gohan.

Bulma rubbed Trunks in the ribs. Unfortunately for Trunks it was his bruised side. "That's my boy, Mr. Lady Killer," she teased.

"No! You saw all that?!" shouted Trunks

Just then two blurs ran by and slammed into Trunks.

"Trunks-chan!" chorused two female voices.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Trunks and tried to free himself from the two hyperactive girls. Gogeta and Pan just held onto him tighter and giggled more.

"Oww! Don't touch the side! Ahhh! Don't touch me there!" protested Trunks. 

The dragon ball crew laughed at the embarrassed Trunks.

Gohan scooped up Pan and Goshin pried Gogeta off of Trunks.

"Just kill me now and get it over with," mumbled Trunks on the ground. 

Goten laughed and helped him up.

"Crono, can I please have my clothes back," Trunks pointed to his face, "and if it's not too much trouble can you return my hair and eyes back to their normal shape and color?"

Crono grinned at him and snapped his fingers. Trunks' clothes returned to a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and sneakers. His hair fell back down, changing from black to purple, and his eyes became sky blue. Veggi's clothes changed back to her red sleeveless leather outfit and her hair became purple again. Carrot's hair fell down to his shoulder blades and his clothes changed to his blue sleeveless trench coat and black shirt and pants.

Trunks sighed and ran a hand threw his silky hair. "Thanks." Trunks took a step and fell on his face, he looked back at his tail. "Crono!"

"You didn't say anything about the tail," protested the god. Trunks growled at him.

Crono laughed and snapped his fingers. A pair of scissors appeared in his hand. Trunks sweat dropped and scrambled to his feet. Crono snapped the scissors a few time and Trunks took off for the hills. Crono laughed again and snapped his fingers again. Trunks appeared in front of him in midstep, and before the demi-Saiya-jin could move Crono snipped his tail off. Trunks yipped and fell on his face again. "Thanks," he mumbled into the grass. 

Bra-san shook her head; the rest of the dragon ball crew sweat-dropped.

"No problem," said Crono.

"Looks like everyone's back to normal," said Chi-Chi.

"I kind of liked looking like Vegeta," said Carrot.

"Yeah, but if you'd gone back to our time, everyone would have mistaken you for him. They probably would have made you be emperor," said Veggi.

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad," said Carrot.

"What a minute!" shouted Bulma. "Where's Vegeta?! Where's Gokku?!" Everyone glanced around, but the two were nowhere to be seen. At once everyone turned and glared at Crono. The god of time sweat-dropped and took a step back.

"Crono," said Blue lady, "don't you think you should stop playing around and go back to running time?"

The god of time looked disappointed. "But I was having fun, Bra-chan."

"Crono!" shouted everyone.

"Ah, all right," the god of time smiled. "This should be interesting." The entity of time slammed his staff down on the ground twice.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Trunks. Standing next to him, Goten shrugged.

A portal opened up and two yelling figures landed in a heap in front of them.

Gokku sat up. "What?! Where?! How!? Where am I? Vegeta?" The Saiya-jin looked down to see he was sitting on the Saiya-jin prince.

"Kakarot!" shouted the prince. Gokku soon found himself flying. "Get off!" 

Gokku landed on his butt. "How dare you use me like some kind of door mat!" He grabbed Gokku and started shaking him.

"Hey, wait Vegeta-san. Don't fight," shouted Goshin over Gokku yips. Vegeta stopped his strangling to glance around.

"You!" he growled once he spotted Carrot. Trunks and Goten both grabbed one of his arms as he started towards Carrot.

"Wait Dad! Wait!" shouted Trunks in vain. Both teens were slowly being pulled foreword.

"Oh, man! He's pissed!" shouted Veggi.

"Who are you?" Gokku asked Goshin, still on his butt. Goshin stared down at the calm Saiya-jin and sighed.

The commotion was stopped when a booming laugh filled the air. Everyone turned to look at Crono.

"What are you laughing at, you fruitcake!" shouted Vegeta and started dragging Trunks and Goten towards Crono.

"Now I remember!" shouted Gokku, hitting his hand into his palm. "You're those guys that attacked us earlier."

"Now you remember," Goshin sighed.

The madness was broken again by a very loud shout of, "GRANDPA!" Vegeta was sent tumbling head over heels as a blue-haired little girl slammed into him.

"Ahhhhh! What is it!" shouted Vegeta, trying in vain to get Gogeta off of him.

"Daddy!" shouted Bra, and she soon joined Gogeta in her mobbing of Vegeta. 

The Saiya-jin prince manage to break free and was off in a flash, with two squealing girls on his heels.

"That should keep him busy for awhile," said Crono. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Um, who are you?" asked Gokku, still on the ground.

"I'm Crono," said the deity of time.

"Oh, I'm Gokku." Gokku got up and shook Crono's hand. "Um, where are we? I mean that looks like Bulma's house, but I don't remember her having a jungle in her backyard."

"It's a long story," said Crono.

A loud thump was heard and then the sound of Vegeta cursing. Everyone looked to see Vegeta flat on his stomach, face in the grass, with a giggling girl on each leg.

"That's it! You're dead!" shouted Vegeta. He rolled over and began forming a ki blast in his hand.

"Wait Dad!" shouted Trunks. He ran over and pinned Vegeta's arm behind his back.

"Let go right now, or I'll do the same to you!" shouted Vegeta. Goten rushed over and between the two boys and the two girls they were able to hold him still.

"Crono," said Blue Lady. "Why didn't you inform them of what was going on before you brought them here?"

Crono looked innocently in another direction.

"Of course," sighed Carrot.

"It was more fun for him this way," Veggi sighed.

Vegeta stopped his struggling and stared at Blue lady. He glanced down at Bra, who was still hugging his leg, and back at Blue lady.

"You're...." Vegeta was confused. "...Bra," he breathed.

Emotion flashed in front of Blue lady's face, but she managed to contain it. 

"You can let him go now," she said quietly.

Trunks and Goten glanced at each other then released Vegeta's arms.

"Gogeta," said Trunks. The girl lifted her head to look at him. "You can play with grandpa later. You come sit with me now, okay?" Gogeta looked back at Vegeta, then relented and climbed into Trunks arms.

Vegeta stood up and picked up Bra. He then walked over to Crono and Blue Lady. Bulma walked over to them and grabbed Vegeta's arm.

"Vegeta, this is Crono, the force of time, and this," she said gesturing at Blue Lady. "Is Blue Lady, also Bra, from the future." She turned to point at Veggi and Carrot. "Those two are our grandkids by Bra and Uub. Their names are Veggi and Carrot. They're 18 and twins." She turned to Goshin. "This is Goshin. He's Gokku's grandkid, Goten and Marron's son. He's 19 and he's not a super Saiya-jin even if he looks like one." Goshin silently fumed. "And that cute little girl over there," Bulma said pointing her finger at Gogeta, "is your hero-worshiping granddaughter, Gogeta. She's also Gokku's great granddaughter, Pan and Trunks' daughter. She's 10 and a level five super Saiya-jin."

"What!" shouted Vegeta. "Make sense, woman. You expect me to believe that little girl is a super Saiya-jin level FIVE! That's ridiculous! Next thing you'll be telling me you're the Queen of the universe!"

"Empress actually, and only 2/3 of the universe," beamed Bulma.

Vegeta slapped a hand across his face. "Calm down. This has to been the weirdest dream I've ever had. Must have been something I ate. Lets see, did Bulma try some of her home cooking again?"

"Hey!" shouted Bulma, and she bonked him on the head. "You big jerk! I've been worried sick about you for the past two days, and when I finally get you back to your old self you insult my cooking! I should have keep the nicer one!"

"What the hell are you talking about! I just saw you a moment ago! Make sense you stupid woman!"

"Stupid woman!?"

Both growled in the others face. Bra giggled in-between them, then gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta drew back to wipe his cheek and Bulma turned her back to him muttering under her breath. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Alright, let's say this is real," said Vegeta. "What did we miss?"

The dragon ball crew took turns explaining all that had happen, past, present, and future.

"So, we're dead in your future," said Gokku. He was already starting to forget some of the long story.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Goshin. "Blue la-, I mean Bra-sama is empress now with Uub."

"How did we die? You didn't tell us that," said Vegeta.

"Um...." said Goshin looking uncomfortable.

"Gokku killed you," snapped Veggi.

"Veggi," warned Bra-sama.

"It's true!" shouted back Veggi.

"Kakarot...." said Vegeta. Both Saiya-jins turned and looked at each other.

"Um, sorry," said Gokku sheepishly.

"Sorry!" roared Vegeta. A dog pile formed on top of the prince as everyone tried to hold him down.

"Don't worry father," said Bra-san. "It was a Yarummen battle."

Vegeta stopped and stared at Bra-san. "Double death."

Bra nodded.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Veggi. "What's a Yarummen battle?! What do you mean double death?!"

"Yarummen is the Saiya-jin word for double death. In other words, we killed each other," said Vegeta. He looked at Bra-san. "when did you learn Saiya-jin?"

"It was the language we used to send messages during the war. Worked pretty well. It was hard to listen to and pick out words with so many growls."

Vegeta shrugged and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"That's it!" fumed Veggi. "You don't care that he killed you!?"

"I killed him," replied Vegeta.

Veggi was slightly taken aback by the answer. "But, you were too important to die in a meaningless battle. Being Saiya-jin you could have easily lived to be 200 years old without aging a great deal!"

Vegeta snorted. "Why would I want to do that?"

Veggi looked confused and frustrated. "Why wouldn't you?!"

"Simple: Kakarot and I are Saiya-jins, the last. The most honorable death for any Saiya-jin is to be killed by their offspring." Trunks, Goten, and Gohan looked ill at the idea. "Since my son would most likely never give me that honor, being killed by another Saiya-jin is the next best thing."

"That's sick," said Chi-Chi. "Where's the honor in that?!"

"You wouldn't understand human. The average life span for a Saiya-jin is 45 years. Kakarot and I are both in our 50s now, and by the sound of your story either one of us is going to die any time soon."

"Yes, your point would be?" questioned Carrot.

"Any Saiya-jin would prefer a death in battle over living to a insane number of years and dying in their bed. Personally I don't know how you humans can stomach growing old like you do. Better to die doing what you love then being a weak creature that has to depend on others."

"In other words, Father, a Saiya-jin's ego is too big to live that long," said Bra-san, hiding her smile behind her hand. Vegeta growled at her and Bra growled back. Vegeta looked slightly surprised. Then he smirked.

"I hope you don't learn that language any time soon," said Vegeta.

"What? Afraid I'll pick up some interesting cuss words, or is it the fact you tend to admit more stuff in that language."

Vegeta crossed his arms and said something in Saiya-jin. Bra-san face softened and she repeated the sentence but added a little on to the end.

"This is so touching," said Crono. Bra and Vegeta nearly jumped out of their skins.

"What you understand us?" shouted Vegeta.

"Of course I do," smiled Crono. "But don't feel embarrassed. I, after all, am time; I know everything."

Vegeta sighed, "I don't know what to think about all of this. What are your plans now?"

Crono was about to answer, but Bra-san cut him off. "We're going to restore the other dimension and return everyone home."

A loud growl sounded and everyone turned to look at Gokku, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Um sorry. Do you think we could eat first?"

"Saiya-jins," muttered Chi-Chi, and she headed towards Capsule Corps.

"I'll help," said Bulma, and she hurried after the woman.

"Grandpa!"

"Daddy!"

"What?! No!"

Vegeta took off again with the two blue-haired girls close behind.

"Let's go see if we can find anything good on those giant TVs," said Goten to Trunks.

"Good idea. Hey Crono, what channels do you have?"

"Everyone from this dimension to the next," said the god of time.

"Cool," said both boys, and they ran over to the TVs.

Pan and Uub had disappeared inside the house to find something to play with, and Gohan went to go talk to Piccolo. Goshin, Carrot, and Veggi joined Trunks and Goten at the big screen TVs and Gokku went to see if he could get a "light" snack to hold him over till the food was ready.

Crono smiled and watched. He had to admit, he'd put this group through hell and back, and there was still much more in store for them.

"You're enjoying yourself a lot, aren't you Crono," asked Bra-san, who was still at his side. Crono sighed.

"It's times like this that I wish I wasn't time. Being alive seems so interesting."

"Oh, you have no idea," smiled Bra.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I am ti—" Crono's sentence was cut off by a flash and he turned to look at Bulma holding a camera.

"Don't mind me," she said cheerfully, and she went off to snap a few shots of the others.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" said Crono, not hiding the wonder in his voice.

Bra laughed softly into her hand. "And you're saying the mightily Crono didn't?"

Crono smiled and turned back to watching the others. "No Bra. I didn't."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Chi-Chi called everyone in to eat, and soon Saiya-jins sitting all around the table were scarfing down food at an alarming rate, Gokku taking in the most. Trunks and Goten's chop stick clashed as they tried to grab the same food item. The two battled passionately over it, till Trunks pointed out the window and shouted, "UFO!" Goten forgot the food and Trunks wasted no time in popping it in his mouth.

"Hey!" protested Goten. "You tricked me!"

"Wasn't that hard," smiled Trunks.

Bulma took another picture of the two as they started the fight again with a pork bun. "Say," she said, "where's Vegeta. He's not one to miss a meal."

Goshin finished slurping up some noodles and looked around. "Now that you mention it, Gogeta and chibi Bra aren't here either."

Everyone paused in their eating for a moment.

"They're in the living room," said Pan.

"They are? Then why didn't they come eat when we called them?" said Bulma, and she left for the living room. In the corner of the room Bra-san hid her smile behind her cup of tea.

Bulma entered the room and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Draped over the couch like he had been shot was Vegeta. One leg dangled over the armrest, while the other was semi pulled up. His head rested on the other, with one arm hanging over the side of the couch touching the floor, and the other draped over his eyes. Only one word could describe Vegeta right then and it was "tired." Bulma could see why: Bra was snuggled between Vegeta and the couch, her head resting on his chest. Gogeta was laid out on one of Vegeta's legs, her arms circling his waist.

Bulma raised up her camera and a snapped a shot of the three. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as Gogeta mumbled "grandpa" in her sleep."Too cute," she whispered softly at the three.

"Aren't they?" came a voice form behind. Bulma turned to see Bra-san standing in the doorway. Bra smiled sweetly at Bulma, then a little sadly."We have to go now. I came here to say good- bye."

"Then I should wake Vegeta up," said Bulma. She moved to do so, but was stopped by Bra.

"Don't; let them sleep."

Bulma smiled softly and nodded. She watched as Bra walked over to the three and knelt down beside them. Carefully she touched Vegeta's forehead and closed her eyes. The prince's eyebrows twitched, but he didn't wake. A soft blue light surrounded Bra and without opening her eyes she moved her hand to her younger selves' forehead and repeated the process with her. Both Bras sighed softly as the blue glow faded and Bra-san opened her eyes. She leaned down and kissed her father on the check, then scooped up Gogeta, who mumbled a bit.

"What did you do?" questioned Bulma as Bra-san walked towards her.

Bra-san smiled and gave Bulma a light kiss on the check. Bulma's eyes widened, and then the world went black.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 2

"Bulma. Bulma!"

Bulma was jarred awake. She turned around to see Chi-Chi.

"Bulma, are you asleep or something? You've been staring off into space forever now."

"Asleep?" said Bulma, running her hand through her hair.

"Yes, are you okay? Do you need to lay down?"

"No," said Bulma shaking her head. "I think I'll go sit down for a bit." 

Bulma passed the window and looked out to see Piccolo and Gohan sparring outside. Gokku stood watching them with Pan and Uub. The lights were on in the gravity room and Bulma figured that Goten and Trunks were probably doing some training as well. That's strange. I don't see Vegeta any were, thought Bulma. She walked into the living room and her hand went up to her mouth to keep from laughing. Vegeta lay on the couch like he had been shot, with Bra fast a sleep next to him. She looked down at her own hand and saw she was holding a camera. Without another thought, she snapped a shot of the two.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Part 3

Blue lady sat quietly in her room, slowly turning the pages of a large, old book.

"Crono, when are you going to stop fooling around? You know the longer you're here the more screwed up time's going to get."

"You knew I was here?" questioned the god of time as he stepped out of the wall.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later."

"How did you know?" asked Crono.

"Know what?" asked Bra, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Bra. Your mother; you knew she was going to take that picture. How did you know, when not even I knew?"

Bra smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of the book. "Is your ego that big Crono? Have to know everything, don't you?"

"I'm time."

Bra smiled and handed Crono the piece of paper.

"This is...!" said Crono, going wide-eyed.

"The same picture." She pulled another photo out of the book. "And this one was taken after we left." It was the picture of her young self and Vegeta asleep on the couch.

Crono laughed, "Of course! I should have known."

"I wasn't afraid when the dimensions started to shatter," said Bra.

"Oh, now who's got the big ego?"

Bra smiled and leaned her head onto her hand. "I wasn't afraid because I knew everything would work out fine. You see Crono, I was able to block out all of my family and friends' memories of our little visit, but I couldn't block myself, not completely. I remembered bits and pieces of it, and then my mother came home one day with these pictures. Everyone was so confused about them. They didn't know who Goshin, Veggi, Gogeta, Carrot, or me were, nor did they remember doing any of the stuff in the pictures. The baby shots of Gokku and Vegeta really freaked them out."

Bra smiled deeply. She held up the picture that Bulma had taken of her and Crono. "Too bad you don't show up on film."

Crono smiled and shook his head. "Don't have a body." He handed Bra back her picture.

"So, I hope you've had enough fun to last a long time," said Bra.

Crono nodded, then kissed Bra's hand. "Thank you and good-bye my lady." He melted away into thin air.

"Good bye, Crono."


End file.
